When things go wrong
by Shelbylou
Summary: Rodney and Carson are well on their way to marriage, the only problem............things keep getting in the way. Warning - McBeckett Slash and pleny of whumpage ahoy. Established relationship/adult themes. REVISED April 2010
1. Bloody fool

Chapter 1

Rodney woke up with a start and gasped through tightly clenched teeth. His hand automatically moved to his side and lay there trying to relieve the pain that had been nagging him for the better part of 2 days.

As he lay there panting harshly, he moved his clenched fist to the warm hand that was resting on his thigh, he had every intention of grabbing it and holding on for dear life if the pain persisted but before he managed to unclench his fingers the pain eased leaving a constant ache in its wake.

Sighing with relief his hand changed direction and rubbed at his tired eyes while he lay there and tossed the idea of waking Carson around in his mind. He knew his partner had worked to the point of near exhaustion thanks to Major Lorne's team crashing a jumper out on the mainland and thought back to when Carson finally managed to get home, it had taken his last ounce of energy the good doctor had to strip and crawl into bed next to Rodney, passing out before his head even hit the pillow.

He glanced across at his lover and smiled at the sight that met him. Carson was sleeping on his back, one leg cocked and resting on top of the duvet which was now only covering his left leg and his modesty, his right arm resting on his pillow and his chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm.

Rodney decided to let him sleep and slowly got up to sit on the side of the bed, wincing as the movement caused another sharp pain to radiate through his abdomen but the pain was gone as quick as it came and he let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He looked back at his sleeping lover, making sure he hadn't disturbed him and let his eyes drift towards the bathroom. Sighing quietly, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, stopping briefly to look at the clock that was now bathed in soft moonlight from the open window.

He couldn't help but smile at his memories and it still felt strange to him that someone as calm and centred as Carson could make him feel so utterly loved and safe. They had both hidden their relationship from their friends, not knowing how they would react to two of their colleagues and very male friends being together. It had taken the better part of six months before they felt ready enough to let the cat out of the bag and once they had, they discovered nothing but love and support from the people that had become their closest and dearest friends, of course there were a few hitches with the homophobic members of the expedition, but John had made it more than clear that those kind of opinions didn't have a place on Atlantis and if people didn"t like it then they should transfer back to earth, needless to say, the city found itself 20 people lighter over the weeks that followed.

Exactly one week after telling everyone about their relationship, Carson and Rodney moved in together and found the transition relatively easy, Rodney had even travelled all the way to bonny Scotland with Carson to finally meet his family and had been pleasantly surprised to find himself welcomed with such warmth and love, that the first night he spent in his fiancés childhood home had left him feeling so overwhelmed with happy emotions that he had wrapped his arm around his lovers waist and cried onto Carson's shoulder.

The clock always served as a reminder to him, it bought back memories of the time they became accepted as a couple by both their friends and Carson's family and sat proudly on the wall of their apartment. Rodney had enjoyed his trip to Scotland and the clock was one that they had both found on a trip they had taken to Edinburgh.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Rodney waited for Carson to appear out of the small old world sweet shop he had gone into five minutes earlier, he had used the excuse that his mum loved the mint humbugs and he wanted to surprise her, secretly, Rodney knew his lover had gone in to stock up on the red liquorice he adored and smiled as he watched the shop owners hand snake through the glass jars in the window to grab the tall one filled with the long red sticks.

He tore his eyes away and looked around him, for some reason he found himself drawn to a small shop and when he saw the clock sitting in the window, he knew why. Carson crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist his chin resting on Rodney's shoulder.

"You ready to go love, I've booked us into a quaint wee restaurant for lunch and were gonna be late at this rate".

He remembered smiling at the soft Scottish accent and the warm breath blowing gently at the side of his neck. His heart had practically melted at his lover's voice.

"_Damn, one day that voice is going to leave me looking like a puddle of jello on the floor"_he thought as he nodded and slowly turned into a strong embrace. He gently kissed Carson and the two of them headed off to enjoy their meal.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

What he didn't know was that Carson had made arrangements that night for his nephew to go to Edinburgh to buy that clock and had surprised Rodney with it when they had got home. It was the very clock that Rodney now stood watching, revelling in the feeling of love that washed over him.

He realised he had been standing there staring at the clock without really seeing the time and winced as another pain shot through his side. He finally looked at the time and scowled at the reading - 3.05am.

"_Damn it_, _there's no chance of getting anymore sleep tonight"_.

With that thought, he made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself, washed and brushed his teeth and silently made his way to the bedroom to get dressed into his blue and grey uniform. He stole one more look at Carson and watched as the sleep softened face tightened slightly and then relaxed back into a deep sleep.

"I love you so much Carson Beckett"

His whispered sentiment didn't rouse Carson, though his lover moved his head slightly towards Rodney's voice. Rodney smiled half heartedly and made his way out of the apartment, his feet subconsciously walking him towards the lab.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Nearly an hour later, Carson woke up with a start and reached his arm over to lovingly ruffle Rodney's" hair in case he had woken him. He was surprised to find the other side of their bed empty and cold and frowned slightly.

"Rodney"

He called in his soft Scottish drawl that had the "R" rolling in a way that he knew his lover loved and the fact that his voice was slightly husky from sleep would drive Rodney wild if he had been there.

"Rodney, you there love?"

His frown deepened when he got no answer he looked at the same clock that had Rodney lost deep in his memories only two hours earlier. He sighed before reaching out to the bedside table to grab his radio and pulled it round his ear. He switched it to their private channel and activated the line.

"Rodney, this is Carson. Where are you?"

The concern in his voice was evident because he knew that whilst Rodney could be found anywhere in the city at random times in the morning, he always had good reason and Carson knew for a fact that there was nothing so pressing in any department that warranted his lover getting up at 5.10am.

"Carson.............help".

His lover's voice was pained and the words were accented with sort gasps that had Carson on his feet and dressed in record time. He was running out of the door when he realised he had no idea where his lover was.

"Rodney, Where are you and what's the matter?", the questions were fired out in rapid succession and he stopped at the end of the corridor breathless as he waited for his lover to tell him where he was..

"My lab" Rodney gasped "God Carson, it really hurts".

He balked at the idea of his one true love sitting in his lab in pain and wondered what the hell had happened to make him sound so weak and vulnerable and picked up the pace to the lab.

"It's ok Rodney I'm on my way love, sit tight". He cut communication to Rodney and tapped his radio again to alert the infirmary and to get a team down to help him with his lover.

"Emergency medical team to Dr McKay's lab, bring a gurney and a med kit". He listened intently at the voice on the other side of the com.

"no, I'm nearly there now.............aye............OK, just make sure the med team is there stat OK, Beckett out"

He wasn't really sure what he was dealing with and his heart thundered in his ears as he ran towards the labs. He had no idea what to expect having patched up as many of the scientists as he had the military, at one point he was convinced they were competing against each other.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

He blew out the breath that he was holding when he saw the door to Rodney's lab; he noticed the light flooding out into the dim corridor and skidded to a halt just outside before turning quickly and running through the door. What he saw made his stomach churn with such ferocity he thought he would lose the contents there and then. He clenched his mouth to try to quell the rising nausea and rushed to Rodney who was currently lying on the floor clutching his right side, his face contorted with pain and sheen of sweat covered his pale feverish face.

Carson touched Rodney's forehead with the back of his hand and automatically went in what Rodney lovingly called "_Dr Beckett mode"_.

"Och, you're burning up Rodney, where does it hurt?"

The only answer he got was a low guttural moan as another wave of pain hit. Carson watched as his lover curled further into himself trying to alleviate the excruciating pain he was in.

"Rodney I know it hurts but you have to let me know what the symptoms are in order for me to help you".

"Carson, oh my god help. my stomach, it's killing me *gasp* I feel really sick and hurled into my bin a couple of times....ow ow ow, Carson what the hell are you doing!".

Rodney practically screamed as Carson gently moved his hands away from his stomach and started to palpitate his abdomen.

"Rodney, I'm checking to see where the pain is localised and I can tell ya that I foresee a wee trip to the OR in the not too distant future. You must have been in a bit of pain for a couple of days, why didn't you tell me when it started you bloody fool".

Rodney whimpered and seemed to shrink slightly at Carson's words. Even though they weren't spoken harshly, they made him realise that the pain he had put down to something he had eaten could actually be more serious.

"Thought........it was something.......I'd eaten..........Oh Crap".

Rodney heaved but his stomach was empty and all that was left was dry, painful retching. Carson's brow furrowed further as he rubbed soothing circles on his lovers back.

Carson was starting to panic, Rodney was getting worse and if his original diagnosis was correct then they would have to move quickly. He tapped his radio and glanced towards the open door of the lab.

"Where the hell is that med team, I called for it ten minutes ago. Dr McKay looks like he has got acute appendicitis and I think his appendix may have burst. I need that med team here now".

Rodney started slightly as Carson barked down his comm. He rarely saw his lover as agitated as he was now and that alone made his panic rise even more. He looked up at Carson and saw two blue eyes peering back at him, his lover whispering soothing words whilst raking his fingers through Rodney's hair.

"It's ok love, they'll be here soon"

"Wha........Carson help me please".

Carson reached down and placed his hand against Rodney's cheek, his lover was shivering but Carson knew that was down to the fever, he could feel the head radiating from his lover underneath his hand and frowned deeply.

Rodney turned into the touch slightly; even in his fevered, confused state he needed that closeness. He shivered again as the cold assaulted him and could feel tiny beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Carson looked at the pale, sweaty face and felt at a complete loss as Rodney shivered, even though it was pleasantly warm in the lab, it was obvious that the fever had taken hold with a vengeance. He was worried, the shivering seemed to get more violent and his lovers face was becoming flusher with fever.

He placed the back of his hand on Rodney's forehead and put the other back on his lover's cheek.

"Bloody hell Rodney, that's one hell of a fever you've got there. Hang on someone'll be down in a wee moment".

He tapped his radio again as the worry and fear he felt started to take hold. He had no idea what had happened to the med team but knew damn well that some wrists would be slapped for this.

"Infirmary, I've got an acute case of appendicitis with a possible rupture. I need to get him to surgery ASAP, now..........WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MED TEAM?"

"Carson, they're on their way. They should be with you anytime now. I'll prepare the OR for surgery, are you going to be ok to perform it because Dr. Keller is on the mainland and Dr. Abrahams has currently got her hands full with one of the botanists"

He winced and looked up at the ceiling momentarily with a weary look on his face.

"I'll be fine Shel love, I'm more concerned about the lack of the med team right now. Just make sure you're scrubbed and ready. I'll need a team on standby because we need him in there as soon as the prelim is done".

"Ok, I'll get the team ready. See you soon".

The radio went dead and the med team rushed in just as Carson was about to try to soothe Rodney. Carson raised his head and glared at his harassed looking staff.

"You took your bloody time, OK; I need oxygen and an IV line setting up stat. Did you bring any morphine with you?"

He took the IV kit off the first medic and inserted the line into Rodney's hand. Once the oxygen mask was firmly in place he injected morphine into the IV port and watched as it took effect.

"Right, let's get him to the infirmary. Quick as possible please"

Rodney felt himself being lifted onto the gurney and hissed in pain as the movement sent a pain shooting through him.

"Sorry love, but it has to be done. You'll be out of pain soon enough".

He looked down at his fiancé as the gurney started to move and saw the slow nod of head. Carson weaved his fingers through Rodney's and smiled at his lover reassuringly as he watched the drugs slowly start to take effect.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Carson soon had Rodney settled in the infirmary and had the preliminary examination done in ten minutes flat. He looked down at his lover and cupped the feverish face in both hands.

"Rodney, listen to me love"

He waited for the glazed blue eyes to open and nodded in satisfaction before continuing.

"You have acute appendicitis and your appendix has ruptured. You've developed peritonitis so we need to get you to surgery as soon as possible to remove that little bugger before you can get better".

He waited for Rodney to nod his understanding and took the brake off the hospital bed before starting to push it towards the OR with the help of one of the nurses.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

The surgery took the better part of 2 and half hours and left Carson feeling totally exhausted. The infection was worse than what Carson had initially thought, which served to make the operation longer than anticipated.

His face was drawn as he watched Rodney being wheeled out of the OR before pulling off his mask and hat and throwing them in the bio waste bin near the door.

He rubbed his hands tiredly over his eyes and realised how much they were shaking, it had been too close, Rodney was still in danger but if they had left if any longer then he would have been dead before he got to the OR. He shook his head and made his way to the staff showers, Carson knew Rodney wouldn't wake up from the anaesthesia for a while and decided to take the opportunity to try to wash some of the tension away.

It only took 20 minutes to shower and change into new scrubs before he made his way through to the recovery room where Rodney was being taken care of by one of the best nurses he had on his team. Carson moved behind her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Thanks Shel, I know you've had a long shift because of that bloody Athosian flu taking half your nursing team down. I appreciate your help". Shel smiled and patted Carson's arm affectionately

"Anytime; I think he is starting to come round and I've hooked him up to the antibiotics you ordered. He's had some more morphine so he should be relatively pain free for the time being".

"Ok love, go home and rest, the day shift'll be here in 10 minutes and I think 20 hours of work is more than enough".

He saw her open her mouth as if to argue and chuckled gently.

"GO! That's an order and I don't wanna see ya until you've had a decent meal and at least 8 hours of sleep. You've got the day off love so go home and rest".

He kissed her on her cheek and patted her back as she gave him a weary smile.

"Ok, who am I to argue with the boss, I'll see you later, take good care of him, he might be arrogant and egotistical but he kinda grows on a gal".

Carson laughed and waved as she walked through the door to get the much needed sleep she needed before turning to the hard chair at the side of the bed. He sat down and felt his eyes drooping as sleep threatened to claim him once again. Carson heard a small groan coming from his lover and jumped up to see Rodney's eyes slowly opening.

"Hey, come on love, time to wake up".

Rodney's glassy eyes slowly moved to look up at Carson, he was struggling to focus and had the doped up unfixed gaze of.....hell of a post op patient coming round from anaesthesia.

"There you go love, it's good to see those baby blues"

Carson smiled gently and bent down to kiss Rodney's forehead before pulling away to run a finger down Rodney's heated cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again Dr McKay; you scared me half to death".

"Ok...........sorry"

Rodney's sleepy reply had Carson grinning like the Cheshire cat and he found himself stroking the hair back off Rodney's brow before frowning deeply at the heat that still radiated off his lover.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Rodney was soon moved out of recovery into the main infirmary and by the next morning his temperature has started to drop. He was still weak and extremely sore but slept pretty much all day missing the steady stream of visitors that occupied the spaces around the bed.

"He gonna be ok doc?"

Carson jumped as the deep voice of Lieutenant Colonel John Shepperd broke through his thoughts; he glanced up and saw John, Teyla and Ronan standing at the foot of Rodney's bed looking at him with deep concern.

They had all been sent off world in the morning and didn't find out Rodney was ill until the gate whooshed and the event horizon shimmered before them. Elizabeth had shouted down from the balcony to tell them not to wait. It wasn't until they got home that they were briefed on Rodney's condition.

"Och aye. He's going to be fine now. His fevers coming down nicely though he'll be sore for a couple a week's yet".

John nodded and looked closely at the physician, seeing the tiredness that lined his friends face; he looked at Teyla and jerked his head towards Carson, a movement which Teyla seemed to understand and she nodded before placing one of her small hands in between Carson's broad shoulders.

"Dr Beckett, why don't we go down to the mess hall for something to eat, you look exhausted and I'm sure Rodney will be asleep for quite some time".

Carson smiled as Teyla's sweet voice broke through the silence of the quiet infirmary.

"Nay love, I'm gonna sit wi' him a wee while and then I'm going to go and get some sleep, Thanks anyway"

Carson stayed for another two hours before the weariness got too much and he felt as though every bone in his body was aching. He stood up and stretched before kissing Rodney's forehead. A hand gently touched his cheek and he heard a sleepy voice mumbling something that sounded like "love you".

"I love you too love, I'll see ya in the morn".

Rodney's fingers slid down his face and dropped back to the bed, Carson smiled as he picked it up and placed it under the covers before pulling them up to his lover's shoulders. As he turned to leave, he heard his lovers weak, slurred voice and turned back to see what he was saying. He grinned when he realised Rodney was dreaming and bent down low.

"Shh, it's ok love. I'll be back soon enough".

Rodney soon relaxed back into a dreamless sleep which left Carson feeling more than relieved. When he turned to walk back out, he heard Rodney's weak voice ring through the infirmary.

"OK, night night Carson"

The silence of the room was soon punctuated with Rodney's low rumbling snores and Carson left feeling more at ease than he had in a few days.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Carson walked out of the infirmary to the empty quarters knowing that Rodney was OK, but he missed him all the same. He thought about the last few hours and in the short time he took to walk to his quarters, he realised how many people cared about his Dr. Rodney McKay and felt truly blessed that they had friends that came to sit with Rodney even though the scientist slept all the way through.

It took him a while to fall asleep once he was in bed and found himself missing the warmth of the person next him and longed to snuggle up and wrap his chilled body around Rodney.

He grabbed Rodney's pillow and buried his face into it and sighed deeply when he found the scent of his lover strong on the thick cotton material. It wasn't Rodney, but for now it was as close as he was going to get to being near the man he loved. He let the smell wash over him and soon found him drifting off into a much needed sleep.

**********Stargate Atlantis**********

Rodney was in the infirmary for 4 days and was only then released because he was starting to get snarky with everyone that dared to talk to him. He was getting fed up of eating hospital food and though he enjoyed the visits from his friends (including Radek), he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed next to his fiancé.

"_Honestly, is that really too much to ask"_he thought as he watched Carson shrink slightly at the diatribe that had assaulted him a minute before. The last argument had made up the good Doctor's mind and Carson decided to let him come home to their quarters on the grounds that Rodney rested.

"And yes Rodney, that means bed rest" he explained before helping him into a wheelchair.

"To make sure you bloody well do what I say, I've taken the next week off to play nurse maid and make sure you don't undo any of that work I've done. I especially don't want you to pull any of the stitches seeing as I've lovingly sewed my name onto your abdomen".

Rodney glowered at him dangerously, it wasn't until he saw the glint in his lover's eyes that he smiled.

"Oh for heaven's sake Carson. I'll be good, I promise. honestly, I'll be much more comfortable at home".

Reassured, Carson wheeled Rodney to their quarters and helped him into bed. He finally kissed Rodney on the lips in the way that he had wanted to since the whole saga began and tousled his hair.

"And next time you have a bloody pain like that Meredith Rodney McKay, you'll bloody well let me know ok"

Rodney rolled his eyes, it was an argument the two lover's had been over countless times in the past day or so and it was starting to get old. He sighed loudly and entwined his fingers through Carson's.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say that. I honestly thought it was something I ate disagreeing with me"

With a boyish twinkle in his eye, he pulled Carson down for another deep kiss before pulling away and gazing deeply into Carson's electric blue eyes.

"I'll be good Doctor, I promise"


	2. Numb

When things go wrong.............

Chapter 2

Carson finally called it a day and after a 20 hour shift all he wanted to do was go home and have a nice long relaxing hot bath before he crawled into bed and snuggled up to Rodney. As he walked out of the infirmary, he remembered the ancient devices that had been found by Major Lornes' team the previous morning and sighed knowing damn well where his wayward lover will be.

He changed his radio to a private frequency and reached out to the one man he wanted to come home to.

'Rodney, you still in your lab love'.

'Hi Carson, er.........well...........ok sorry, yeah but i'll come home right away. I got carried away with Major Lornes' haul and guess I lost track of time. You know everyone else went home hours ago'

Carson rolled his eyes and could almost hear the cogs ticking in Rodneys' mind and smiled as he visualied the look of realisation that would soon have Rodney squirming.

'Oh god, you haven't been waiting for me to get home again have you, Carson i'm so sorry i'll be right there'

There had been an age old argument between the two men about Rodneys' working hours and Carson knew it was one he won a long time ago. Gone were the days where he had to chase Rodney around Atlantis trying to find him before he dropped with exhaustion. He recognised the apologetic panic in the all to familiar voice.

'Rodney, calm down lad, Jesus wept you've only been back for a couple of weeks after the appendicitis and I didn't mean stress you out. I've only just finished myself, had a couple of nasty off world incidents that tied me up in surgery all day. I just thought i'd see where you are because if you were in your lab I was gonna meet you to walk home'.

Carson had stopped in the doorway to the lab and sighed quietly at the figure sitting before him, shoulders slumped over the desk, analysing some data on his laptop. He let his eyes roam around, taking in the neat, unoccupied desks that surrounded the organised chaos in the middle of the room. Ancient devices covered one side of the desk and some of the floor space next to it. Sat in the middle of the chaos was his ultimate goal.

He resisted the urge to move forward and surprise Rodney by putting is arms round his waist and nestling his head in Rodneys neck. He stood watching with wonder as Rodney stretched the kinks out of his back and slowly moved towards him.

'Turn around'.

Rodney turned his head slightly and laughed softly as Carson placed both hands on his shoulders and started kneading lazily.

'Lets go home love, it's been a long day'.

Rodney nodded and dropped his head back onto Carson chest, losing himself in the gentle massage that soon had his muscles relaxing. Sighing deeply, he pulled his head up and reached his hand over to turn his laptop off. He slipped off his chair and turned to towards Carson, taking in the sight of him leaning his hip on his desk still wearing his lab coat with the stethoscope hanging lazily around his neck. He put his arms around his fiance and kissed his cheek.

'Come on then. how about a nice hot, lazy bath to relieve some of this stress'.

Rodney waggled his eyebrows and nestled into Carson's shoulder as Carson giggled.

'Aye, come on then love'.

They walked the short distance to their apartment and Rodney waved his hand lazily over the scanner. He made his way into the room still holding onto to Carson's hand. He kissed Carson tenderly on the lips and made his way to the bathroom taking off his jacket on the way. He sauntered into the bathroom and Carson heard the sound of water running as Rodney started to fill the large bath tub.

It wasn't long before Carson's skin started to tingle when the aroma of the new bath oil that Teyla had given them both as a moving in present wafted through their quarters, filling every square inch with it's heavenly scent. He could feel the tension starting to lift as he slowly walked into the bathroom, throwing his stethoscope on the small table next to the couch.

He smiled when he saw his lover standing there naked lighting candles and placing them around the bathroom.

'Well I don't think you'll be able to get into the bath wearing all those clothes'.

Rodney walked behind him and pulled the lab coat off, revelling in the moment of helping Carson strip. Before long they were both naked and Rodney guided Carson to the large bath tub, slipping into the steaming water. If there was one thing that could be said for the Ancients, it was the fact that they sure knew what luxury was.

Carson slid down in front of Rodney and leaned against his chest.

'Mmm, this is nice. Just what we need'.

Rodney draped his arms over his lovers shoulders and caressed his cheek with his lips.

'Yes it is, just what the doctor ordered'.

They stayed in the bath until they both started to feel sleepy. Carsons head lolled on Rodney's shoulder making Rodney smile as he gently shook his lover awake. He felt a pang of guilt as Carson woke in the now luke warm water.

'Sorry love, i'm just exhausted'.

They both stepped out of the bath and Rodney passed Carson a large white fluffy towel.

'Feel relaxed enough to sleep now' he asked Carson knowing the question was more rhetoric. Carson still looked half asleep, standing there drying himself off.

'I think I could sleep for a week after the day I've had. Come on, we could both do with a good nights rest and I know for a fact we can have a wee lie in seeing as we both booked the morning off'.

He pulled Rodney out of the bathroom towards their bed. it looked inviting, new egyptian cotton bedding adorned the orthopeadic mattress Rodney insisted on getting to help his back. Carson peeled the soft covers back and settled against the pillows, one arm bent under his head and the other held out waiting for his bed partner to take. Rodney grasped the strong hand and they both settled under the covers. Rodney draped himself over Carson with his arm wrapping around his fiances midrift and his head reasting on Carson chest. Carson was raing his fingers through Rodney's hair as they both slowly fell into a comfortable slumber which lasted a grand total of 3 hours.

Rodney felt his mind fighting agains the fog as it struggled to wake up. He was being dragged out of a deep sleep by and annoying noise which buzzed around his head for a good 5 minutes before realisation dawned that someone was knocking on the door. He gently pulled himself away from his lover and threw on a clean pair of boxer shorts and his favorite 'i'm with genius' t shirt.

He yawned as he quietly padded across their quarters to answer the door, rubbing his eyes gently to try and get rid of the sleep that still had hold of him. He opened the door and was shocked to see a dishevelled John Shepperd standing there looking anxious.

'Oh hey, Whats wrong, and there better be some disaster about to happen because I was actua..........' he was caught short mid speech by Shepperd holding his hand up.

'Rodney' he said wanting to stem the verbal tirade that was no doubt about to assault him.

'We have a problem. The Zeepm is in trouble because of some kinda overload and we've discovered a hive ship heading our way. Is that disaster big enough for you' he spat the words out, the anger in his voice betraying the nervousness that was there.

'Oh shit, OK I'll be right there. Come in a sec, i'll give Carson the heads up just in case'. Rodney ran over towards the bed and shook Carson roughly to wake him up.

'Wha..quit it Rodney. What's the matter'. Carson was still trying to shake the mustiness out of his head as Rodney started to explain the problem whilst pulling on his BDU's. Rodney finished getting dressed and kissed him on the forehead.

'Listen, I'll see you later, not sure how long it's going to take'.

'Ok, i'm gonna head down to the infirmary just in case there's any problems. Rodney be careful love'.

Carson found it difficult to keep the concern out of his voice and looked into Rodneys clear blue eyes

'Always' was the reply he got knowing damn well that you could bet your bottom dollar he'll be seeing him in the not to distant future, probably lying on one of the infirmary beds. '_I hope I don't see him in the infirmary but the mans a walking disaster' _he thought to himself and smiled at the fact that even though Rodney was a genius, he must have spent half his time in the infirmary for one thing or another.

Rodney quickly ran back to where John was waiting looking out of the window. He tapped him on the shoulder and they both made their way to the gate room to see what the situation really was. Rodney was speculating about the cause the ZeePM overload when they were stopped in their tracks by the sound of P90 fire.

'John, Rodney, where the hell are you. The hive ship just came out of hyperspace cloaked......'. Rodneys' brain went into overdrive as he processed the last bit of information

'Elizabeth, what the hell, they were were cloaked in hyperspace.........what'.

'Rodney I don't know how and quite frankly I don't care, all I know is we have 5 darts on their way towards the city at this very minute because we can't use the cloak. We also have 8 wraith in the gateroom because we can't raise the shield on the stargate. We can't use the city's shield and all because of the issue with the Zeepm. At the speed the darts are travelling, they'll be here in half an hour'.

John looked at the panicked face of Mckay and tapped his radio 'Liz, i'm on my way to the chair now, at least if we can fire some drones then we might be able to destroy or damage some of the darts'.

Rodneys mind was working overtime and was trying to figure out what to do when he heard John mention the chair. '_oh very bad idea'. _The thought crossed his mind, fighting with the other information that had been thrown at him.

'Shepperd, how the hell are we going to do that without a zedpm, It's on the verge of an overload as it is and you want to give it something else to do'. He looked at John and saw the WTF look cross his face

'Well I don't think we have a choice now do we and I suggest you go and figure out a way to stop the Zeepm overloading before we all get turned into Wraith food'. Rodney nodded at John and turned towards his lab to grab his tablet and a few supplies, along the way making sure Radek was ready to go with him.

Rodney made it to the Zedpm room and saw Radek already there looking at readings on his tablet.

'sakra' he spat out and glanced up, seeing Rodney making his way over.

'Rodney, the connections have been tampered with, it looks like it's been rewired wrongly and I can't see what the prdel has done'.

'Ok, move and let me have a look'. Rodney pushed past the Czeck engineer to have a look and snatched the tablet out of his hands because it was already attached.

'Who's been down here today Radek because they have totally screwed with the wiring. I was down here yesterday running diagnostics and it was running well within normal perimeter.' Rodney struggled to keep the acidity out of his voice.

'This looks deliberate because none of the Chimps who work for me are so moronic that they'd do this'. He tapped away at the data pad and immediately saw the problem whilst Radek looked on

'Er, I think Kavanagh was down here before, I talk to him on the radio and asked him where he was. He told me he was in the corridor outside this room before cutting communication. The man is a......'.

'Radek, we don't have time for this, we may need to switch to the back up while I get this fixed. Can you do that. It should only take me 10 minutes to rewire this but I need a plan b because we need power the cloak, shields and chair as soon as possible'.

'yes yes I'll do it now' came the reply. Radek wasn't sure why it was so urgent to get the shield and cloak up and running but made his way over to one of the access panels and connected the tablet that Rodney had bought with him.

Seven minutes later and Radek heard the Zedpm power up and looked at Rodney as he slipped out from underneath.

'Right the Zedpm's up and running. Radek, I'm going to the gateroom, can you keep working on that back up because we might need it to run side by side. I know there won't be much more power but it'll help'.

'Rodney whats going on, I was told only that the Zeepm has overloading but is there another issue at hand'.

Rodney scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

'Yes Radek, the wraith are coming and we need all the power we can use so PLEASE work on getting us more power'. He spat the words out with venom, not really meaning to offend the man he now considered a good friend. He muttered an apology and ran out of the room towards the transporter.

Rodney ran into the gateroom and stood looking at total bedlam. He heard things being shouted about the city shields being raised and 5 darts being taken out by drones that he figured had been released by John.

He ran up to the control section and looked down over the balcony to see Major Lorne shooting his P90 alongside other marines who were trying to fighting off the wraith that had come through the gate. Luckily only 8 had stepped through before the shield finally engaged and now only 2 were left standing.

'Rodney', he heard Elizabeth call his name and turned round to see her rushing towards him. Before he could step away from the balcony, Rodney felt something impact in the bottom of his back and then felt the pain as it radiated through his body. He looked at Elizabeth before crumpling to the ground.

Elizabeth saw Rodney's knees give way and watched in horror as he sank to the ground. It took her a moment before her body switched to Autopilot she and ran over to him. He had gone down on his front and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

'Rodney, are you ok' she realised she was shouting the words and her eyes moved down to the bottom of his back where a large circle of blood was spreading across his t-shirt.

'Rodney! oh god', she kept one hand firmly on Rodney's shoulder as she tapped her radio.

'Medical team to the gate room ASAP. Dr. McKay's been shot in the back'. She knelt down next to Rodney and started to whisper words of comfort to the stricken scientist as he struggled to get a grip on the pain that now seemed to spread through his torso.

'Elizabeth, ow ow, hurts. I can't move my legs. Oh no no no no this is not happening'.

Elizabeth saw the signs and knew she had to stop him from panicking before he hyperventilated, she also knew she had to keep him calm to stop him getting shocky.

'Rodney stay calm, I need you to listen to me Rodney. Come on breath with me. I need you to stop panicking'. He tried to move but found his head held being held firmly in position.

'Stay still Rodney, just stay still'.

'John'

'yeah it's me buddy, now be a good little scientist and stay still OK, can you do that for me?'

'ok'. Rodney could feel himself starting to shake as the magnitude of the situation sunk in. The cold of the floor started to permeate every inch of his upper body and he felt his mind wandering as he felt his hold on consciousness weakening.

He stopped hearing what was going on around him and wasn't aware of the med team until Carson knelt down beside him offering words of comfort and whispering softly into his ear before switching to the proffessional he truly was. Carson clasped his fingers around the hem of Rodney's t shirt and lifted it to reveal a clean bullet wound.

'Jesus, This looks like one of our own, the wraith don't use bullets'. Carson looked towards John for an explanation who shrugged his shoulders.

'Doc, we don't have time for this now. Mckay needs you to keep your head'.

Carson nodded and turned his attention to the other two medics.

'We need to get him onto a backboard and fitted with a collar. Get me a line going and put him on oxygen. I'm don't know whether the bullet has done any damage to the spine so for now we are treating this like a spinal injury'. He heard the words leaving his mouth and knew they were right, they just seemed strangely...............detached. The other medics were busy following Carson's orders and he shook his head to try to clear it.

'Ok on my count 1,2,3 roll'.

Rodney felt himself being rolled onto his back, the hands holding his head never moving from their place, keeping his head and neck perfectly in place to limit further damage. He felt something hard and cold wrap around his neck as Carson fitted him with a neck brace. He started to lose the last bit of lucidity he had as he was strapped down onto a back board before one of the other doctors hooked him up to an IV and placed an oxygen mask over his face.

'It's OK love, I've given you something for the pain so you may feel a bit woozy. Were gonna get you to the infirmary now so we can see how much damage has been done'.

Rodney tried to nod his head in understanding but found he couldn't move his head at all because of the way he was strapped down. The painkillers were helping with the pain but his fight to hold onto conciousness was lost as they took effect and he surrendered to the blackness that was pulling him under..

He came too just as Carson was about to start the scan. His body protesting as his mind pulled through the muddy waters to the waking world. It took him a couple of minutes to recognise the light hummoing and followed the scanner with his eyes before shifting them towards the infirmary ceiling.

'Rodney, you're awake'. His mind wasn't quite fully functioning and he thought about the familiar brogue that was calming. He knew listeing to it would take the pain away....................pain _'where did that come from'. _Rodneys mind was trying to make sense of the sharp pang that had shot up towards his shoulders when he heard that voice again. '_Carson, it's Carson'_

'It's OK love, doesn't look as though there is any permanent damage to your spine but we do need to remove the bullet and the only way to do that is through surgery. We'll be taking you down in a wee while but in the meantime I want you to relax as much as you can'

Carson's face came into view and he felt the hands he loved weaving their way through his hair as they stroked his hair back off his face.

'Why can't I move my legs Carson, are you sure there's no damage?' Rodney's words were slurred and Carson noticed the glassy look in his eyes. Two pairs of blue eyes locked together briefly as Rodney looked directly up at Carson. He felt a lone tear roll down towards his ear.

'I didn't say there was no damage Rodney, I said there's no permanent damage. The Bullet glanced off of one your Lumbar vertebra and has fractured it which has caused some swelling. The spinal cord hasn't been damaged at all but is being squashed by the swelling. You will get full feeling and mobility back but only after a lot of rest and some physical therapy. For now lets concentrate on getting that bullet out of you love and then we'll worry about your recovery later'

Carson's hand never stopped the soft stroking on Rodneys' forehead and the motion seemed to pull Rodney closer and closer to oblivion. Carson didn't give him any more painkillers but 'the good drugs' from earlier still coursed through his body making his reactions more and more sluggish as he closed his eyes. Carson reached up and tapped his radio.

'OK Shel, were on our way down now' he tapped his radio off and looked at Rodney, his lovers eyes were closed and he noticed how much his breather had regulated in the past 5 minutes.

'Rodney love, were taking you down now'. Rodney opened his eyes and felt the momentum as the bed he was on started to move. He closed his eyes once again and then knew no more.

_3 days later_

'Hey Doc, whens he gonna wake up. It's been 3 days already'. The voice was breaking through the fog, he knew that voice but couldn't quite place it. He felt as though someone had padded his brain with cotton wool and he couldn't figure out why he found waking up so damn hard.

'_Ronan, it's Ronan' _he thought as he slowly opened his eyes

'_gonna have to tell Carson to stop putting lead weights on my eyelids because it makes it more difficult when I wake up'. _The random thoughts popped into his mind as he dragged open his eyes slowly, chancing the bright light though slits until he adjusted.

'Hey doc, he's awake'. His mind processed the information he was struggling to figure out why it was such a big deal. There was a burst of activity before he heard Carson shouting his name.

'Rodney, can you open your eyes fully for me. Come on Rodney, time to come back to the land of the living lad. Rodney open your eyes'.

Rodney opened his eyes and looked up at Carson.

'Hey you' he slurred and winced at the hoarseness of his own voice.

'Hey there yourself. The surgery went well and we removed the bullet. The swelling is minimal but while you were under we fitted you with a body brace to give you support whilst you recover. Here open your mouth'

Carson slipped an ice chip into Rodneys mouth and Rodneys' face relaxed as the ice chip provided his dry mouth with much needed moisture.

'Thanks' he rasped before slipping back into his morphine induced sleep.

_2 weeks later_

John walked towards the infirmary door and heard Rodneys' dulcet tones ringing through the corridor.

'oh come on Carson. Another week, you cannot be serious. I feel fine and I want to go home NOW'.

John couldn't help the smile that spread accross his face.

_'oh yeah, he's back'_ he thought as he made his way over to Rodney.

'Hey answer man play nice OK. Your boyfriend here knows what he's talking about so sit back, relax and enjoy the attention'.

He smirked at Rodney and saw the daggers that were being shot his way from the scientists eyes. Before he got a reply from that acid tongue he turned to Carson who was looked more than a little bit crestfallen.

'so how's your number one patient treating you today' he asked jerking his thumb backwards towards the bed Rodney occupied.

'Oh very good Major, mock the injured why don't you. You know you could make yourself useful seeing as I'm stuck here for another week and bring me my laptop'.

'Och, he's a bloody nightmare and oh no you don't laddie'. He pointed his finger at Rodney and turned his head slightly towards John, never leaving eye contact with the most obstinate patient ever.

'there's a wee bit of an argument between me and the little whippersnapper at the moment about the fact that he is not to do any work. I've had to stop three people bringing him a laptop already and I assure you Colonel, if you do bring one within a couple of feet of my patient, I'll bring your annual medical forward and will use the biggest god damn needles i can find'.

John took a step back and collided with the bed behind him.

'_damn the docs serious' _John thought and gave him his killer smile.

'Sorry buddy, not happening but how about I fill you in on the latest gossip. You might find Kavanagh's trial of interest'.

'Oh god you are so easily swayed, Carson says no and you bow down afraid of a few needles....wait did you say what I think you just said'.

John pulled a chair towards the bed and sat with his feet propped up on the railing underneath.

'Oh yeah, turns out our little friend had been in cahoots with Todd. He sent Todd the Atlantis co-ordinates and gate address and then sabotaged the Zeepm so it would overload and leave us defenseless. Add that to the little list of other little 'mishaps' the guy had and he's gonna be in prison for the rest of his life. He's being shipped back to Earth this very minute to face trial for what he's done. I suggested we just put him in front of a firing squad there and then but you know, protocol and that forbids it'.

John smiled at the look of sheer amazement and shock on Rodney's face. He sat and watched as that look turned dark with anger and then saw the smile that spread across Rodney's face.

'So that son of a bitch has really done it this time, I hope he rots in hell for what he's done. I suppose the only saving grace is the fact that Todd's hive was cast out by the other factions'.

John sat there nodding only to be shooed out of the infirmary by Carson.

'come on he needs to rest and I'll not have you stressing him out'.

Once John had been forcefully removed from the infirmary, Carson turned towards Rodney and made his way to the side of the bed checking the monitors before kissing his injured man on the top of the head. Carson tousled his hair.

'come on love, you need to sleep. PT said you're going to try walking using the bars tomorrow so I want you well rested'.

Rodney grabbed Carson by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss 'I miss you you know'.

'1 more week Rodney, I promise'. Rodney smiled as Carson injected a mild sedative into Rodneys' IV line and then drifted off into a restful sleep.

...............................................................................................................................

OK guys, here's chapter completed. There are going to be a few more to come which I will post as soon as they are completed. Hope you enjoyed and please Review, your comments are always welcome :)


	3. Panic

When things go wrong

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks after being shot in the back when Rodney had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary and two more weeks before Carson would let him leave their quarters sans wheelchair. He was now mobile on a pair of crutches and though he couldn't go very far and was still very slow on his feet.

Carson had given Rodney a reprieve from house arrest and he decided to make full use of the situation. He was walking down the corridor, his crutches noisily announcing his position when he saw John and Ronan walking down towards him.

'Hi, you supposed to be walking so far from your quarters. I'm not going to be the one to explain to Carson if you collapse'.

Rodney looked up and huffed at that comment from John and was about to send a snappy reply back when he caught the smirk on Johns face.

'Oh ha ha very funny. I was actually on my way down to see Carson to drag him away to the mess hall for lunch. It just happens to be taking me longer than usual because of these things'. He shook the crutches and silently wished he hadn't stopped, not knowing how long he could keep upright for.

'Anyway where are you two off too'. Rodney looked at the pair and looked at saw Ronan holding a hand towel to his forehead.

'oh that's priceless, don't tell me you got whipped by Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. No really John, did you do that? you bought down Conan?'.

Rodney laughed to himself Ronan pulled away the towel to reveal a large gash that ran adjacent to his eyebrow.

'Ouch, you know you should get that looked at'. Ronan glared at Rodney.

'I'm going to see the Doc now Mckay and it was a lucky shot, trust me, won't happen again. you want company'.

John watched as the amazed look turned to a relieved smile.

'sure, why not. You can tell me how kirk got the lucky shot in....'.

'hey Rodney' John jumped in

'Glad to see you've got my rank right at last, you know I let it slide when you called me Major in the infirmary right'.

Rodney smiled as John and Ronan took position at either side of him ready to help him if he started to struggle.

It was a quiet morning in the infirmary and Carson had to admit to being bored. There had only been two patients all morning and neither of them needing more than stitches which left Carson standing in the middle of the infirmary holding a large mug of Coffee. He was looking around at the neatly made empty beds when he made the decision to tackle the mountain of paperwork that had appeared overnight. He sighed at the prospect and made his way to his office.

He was sitting in his office, leaning back in the large leather office chair (the only bit of furniture he had actually requested) reading one of the notes one of the nurse had left for him. Most of the notes were letting him know what supplies they were short of so he reached down into his desk drawer and pulled out a requisition form. He had managed to add half the supplies to the form when an all too familiar voice verbally knocked on his door.

'knock knock, can I come in and that's a rhetoric question because I'm coming in anyway'.

Carson smiled at Rodney and stood up from his chair. He moved round to the other side of the desk and stepped behind Rodney, placing his hands gently on his lovers hips guiding him forward to one of the chairs sitting at the other side of the desk.

'This has got nothing to do with us doc, we met him in the corridor and thought we'd keep him company'.

Carson looked behind him to see John and Ronan standing in the door, Ronan still clutching the now red towel to his forehead.

'Och Ronan, not another sparring injury. All of ya are gonna rack up frequent flier miles for visiting the bloody infirmary at this rate'. come on lets get you sorted'.

He held out his arm and gestured towards the nearest bed.

'I'll be with you in a wee while'

Ronan nodded and Carson couldn't help but watch as the made effortlessly shifted his large body onto the bed. Carson turned back to Rodney and placed both hands on his shoulders.

'You ok love, did you need me'.

'No, just thought we could go have lunch'. carson laughed softly and kissed the back of Rodney's head.

'Aye, sounds good but let me patch tweedle dee up first'.

'Hey, if he's tweedle dee I better not be tweedle dum'. John waved his hands in the air, totally oblivious to the smirks that were plastered over his friends faces.

'Your words not mine' Carson said as he walked past John towards Ronan.

'Don't look at me for support Colonel, you will always be Tweedle _dumb _to me'. Rodney emphasised '_dumb' _and ducked as a balled up rubber glove narrowly missed his head, landing on Carsons desk.

'Just you wait McKay, i'll bide my time...........' John turned and walked out of the infirmary towards Ronan when he heard the head nurse talking to Carson.

'It's OK Carson, I've got it. Go get some lunch'. Carson couldn't help but smile as the voice of his head nurse floated around the curtain.

'you sure love, doesn't look like it needs stitches but it does need cleaning and stick a couple of butterflies on there'

He patted Shel on the shoulder and bumped into John.

'He'll be fine, doesn't even need stitches'.

John nodded and walked the length of the infirmary with Carson.

'I may need to rethink your sparring methods though, I seem to patch up a lot of injuries from your sessions. The last one was particularly nasty'. Carson's shoulders were shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh.

'Laugh it up Doc, Laugh it up. Teyla got a lucky shot in there'.

'Aye, of course she did'. They were nearly at Carson's office when Carson broke off to the side grabbing one of the wheelchairs that sat in the corner. He wheeled it into the room and reached down to put the brakes on.

'Come on you, lets go grab some lunch. Don't want you passing out from manly hunger on me'. Rodney looked taken back at the last comment and couldn't think about what to say so just looked at the wheelchair and shot his eyes up in surprise.

'I'm not getting in that, you finally get me on my feet and now you want me to wheel around in one of those things again. Not happening Carson'.

'Aye it is lad, you've walked down here and now you're exhausted. I said short journeys, otherwise known as down the corridor and back to keep you mobile. Now either you're going to get in or I'll strap you to a gurney and take you back home'.

Rodney really was struck dumb and John looked with amusement at the interchange between the two of his closest friends

'I'm going to go and check on Ronan. I'll see you both later'. John stood up and waved as he walked through the door and towards the bed that Ronan was occupying.

'OK then, since you put it in such a nice way Dr Voodoo, then lets go'. Carson shook his head and helped Rodney into the chair, pushing him out of the infirmary towards the mess hall.

'You know, I could get use to this. Hitching a ride whenever I want to go anywhere'.

'Aye well don't get too used to it because in a couple of months you'll be running round Atlantis finding more reasons to end up in the bloody infirmary'.

They rounded the corner to the mess hall and made their way in. The mess hall was busy and Carson struggled to Navigate the wheelchair through to the table. He parked Rodney andd asked him what he wanted.

'OK, what would you like sir, not too sure what the order of the day is but i'm sure there's something to your liking'. Carson's cheekiness shone through and Rodney couldn't help but laugh, he was reminded everyday of why he loved this man so much.

'surprise me but no........' he was interrupted before he could get the sentence out

'Citrus, I know Rodney, i've seen you have enough reactions to it. I'll be right back'. He kissed Rodney on the cheek and made his way to the buffet line.

Carson had picked one of the best tables which was situated right next to one of the open windows. A brisk breeze caught fluttered through his hair and caught him by surprise. He turned to look out at the sun shimmering over the ocean and was awed by the beauty of the City an it's surroundings.

'Enjoying the view?. Carson had made his way back to the table with two trays in his hands and placed one of them down in front of Rodney.

'I got you the stew because it's lemon chicken on the menu today. I double checked and there's no lemon in the stew so you should be ok'. Rodney looked at the tray and had to admit the stew did look good.

They talked while they ate and Rodney had never felt so contented. What could he say, the lunch was good.

Good food, good company and good conversation. _'what more can a man want'_.

Carson finished eating and made his way over to get them both a cup of coffee. They were finishing the mugs when two of the technicians that worked alongside Kavanagh sauntered over to the table.

'Dr McKay. Glad to see you feeling better. I suppose you've heard about Dr Kavanagh'.

Rodney looked up at the two and grimaced when he saw who it was.

'Kemplar, siris don't you have work to do and yes I have heard what happened back on earth with Dr Kavanagh and I can't say I'm disappointed with the outcome. Now if you excuse me I'm having lunch with Dr Beckett here'.

The two lab techs stared at Rodney and finally turned on their heels, stomping out of the mess hall. Carson saw the dark look that graced Rodneys face and sat staring at Rodney as his lover watched the men leave.

'what the bloody hell was that about Rodney and don't underplay the situation'.

Carson had watched the exchange and had seen the look of malice that glinted in the eyes of Kemplar and expression alone had Carson worried but the look on Rodney's face escalated his feelings to near panic.

'it's nothing Carson, don't worry I've got it under....' his dismissive nature didn't go unnoticed by Carson and was stopped short. He knew Carson wasn't going to let this go anytime soon

'No Rodney, it isn't nothing. If they are bothering you I want to know. You are still recovering and I'd rather not have your stress levels rise because of two Kavanagh worshippers. Now how about we start with the truth and go from there'. Rodney sighed and subconsciously rubbed his hand over his brow as if pondering what to say.

'OK but do not, I repeat do not make a big deal out of this. you have to stay neutral because I've already made arrangements to get them transferred back to earth working in a research facility where they can't cause trouble'.

Carson nodded and then looked at Rodney surprised.

'Wait a minute, when on earth did you manage to arrange that. I had your account limited so you can't work from home..............oh bloody Radek, I'll be having words with him'.

Carson looked at Rodney who had a sheepish smile on his face.

'Ok' said Carson 'I promise'.

Rodney sighed 'OK I've been receiving anonymous emails. All of them say the same thing, you know, I hate you Dr McKay...........It's your fault Kavanagh did what he did...............were going to cause you pain yadda yadda yadda. I didn't really take them seriously at first but recently I have started to receive 4 or 5 a day which got me a little bit worried so I asked Radek to try to track the emails back. He managed to track them back to Kemplar and Siris'. He paused taking in a large breath and rubbing one of his hands across his forehead.

'I emailed them before I came to the infirmary to meet you to let them know they are being transferred back to earth. After the last 5 weeks, I really don't want any trouble. I'm sorry Carson, I know I should have told you but I really didn't know how to breech the subject without sounding like a complete idiot'.

Carson put his head down and shook it. He was the only one Rodney showed his vulnerable side to and for that he was grateful.

'I wish you had told me sooner Rodney. Why do you think you can do things like this on your own. Listen, I know you have it in hand but please come to me in the future'.

Rodney nodded and Carson noted how tired he looked.

'Come on lets get you back shall we. I'll be finishing in another hour so we'll watch some of the movies that John let us borrow'.

'Sounds good, gives me an hour to have a nap because I really do feel exhausted'. Carson smiled and took the brakes off the wheelchair before pushing Rodney back to their quarters.

Carson finally finished his paperwork an hour and a half later. He had put Rodney to bed and knew he would still be asleep so took the extra half an hour to finish off.

'Shel love, I'm going to shove off for the day. It's fairly quite and the other Doctors are on duty. If you need me let me know'.

He left the infirmary and made his way to his quarters, stopping off at the mess hall first to fill his flask with coffee knowing that the caffeine would be the first thing Rodney would want when he woke up. He opened the door to their quarters and made his way over to the bed. noticing the flatness of the sheets, he walked into the bathroom to see if Rodney was in there. The bathroom was in complete darkness and instict made his gut twist. He tapped his radio.

'Rodney love, where are you'.

There was no answer and after trying two more times to reach him he radioed Radek at the lab.

Radek was sitting at his desk surveying the latest data from Major Lornes team. He was engrossed and oblivious to everything around him when his Radio Chirped. He jumped, looking around before realising it was his Radio that had Disturbed him.

'Dr Zelenka here'. He frowned when Carsons worried voice carried over the comm.

'Radek this is Carson. Is Rodney there with you?'.

'Carson, er sorry no he is not. Is there a problem'. He listened intently as Carson sighed before replying.

'I don't think so but Rodney met me for lunch which exhausted him so I took him home to rest while I finished up at the infirmary. He was asleep when I left him and now I have no bloody idea where he is. I've only been gone for an hour and a half'.

'Sorry Carson he's not here. I'm sure he's around somewhere, he never was a good patient. Do you want me to help look'.

'No,don't worry. Radek, thanks lad'.

'Anytime Carson, let me know if you need my help'. Radek heard the communication end and sat contemplating what Carson had said. He sat there for five minutes before he realised he had been staring at Rodneys empty desk. The chair neatly pushed underneath and the contents placed neatly around the closed laptop.

Carson sighed as he ended the conversation with Radek. He hadn't noticed the darkeness in the room and opened the shutters that covered the windows. Sunlight streamed through the room and ne followed one of the rays as it shimmered across the rumpled bedding. He turned and frowned when he noticed the clock that he had bought for Rodney was on the floor broken. A smashed cup sat next to it.

He turned his attention to the rest of the room and his breath hitched in his chest.

'Oh my god, what the.........'. He looked around the apartment and saw the destruction. He pushed onto his radio.

'John, it's Carson. Can you get to my quarters ASAP'.

He had crouched down over the clock and felt a pang of grief over the destruction of it.

'Carson? I'm on my way now, is everything ok'. John sounded worried and as much as Carson wanted to avoid sounding fretful he guessed he had failed.

'Rodney's missing and our quarters look like it's been ransacked. John he's been having trouble with a couple of Kavanaghs techs and I'm worried about him.'

10 minutes later, John was consoling Carson after he had finishing telling John what had happened at lunch. John and Elizabeth had already been notified about the emails by Radek and were looking already digging into situation.

'Carson listen, we've got the two of them in custody and we'll find out exactly where Rodney is. Elizabeth has called a meeting in her office and she'd like you to attend'.

Carson nodded and stood up to leave for the meeting, he didn't really want to go. He wanted to be out there looking for the love of his life and felt like the meeting was a waste of time.

'Carson, it'll only take a minute, we need to act quickly and logically so we need to know what to do'. Carson nodded as they walked towwards Elizabeths office to attend the meeting. Carson hand't said anything and John knew fretted because all he could do was offer Carson silent support, letting his friend mull things over in his mind.

The journey seemed to take forever, Carson's mind was elsewhere and he hadn't noticed the fact that they had stopped in front of Elizabeths door.

'Come on Doc, the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can get out there and look for Rodney'. Carson nodded as the entered.

Elizabeth was sitting behind her desk reading a report that had been delivered ten minutes earlier.

'Gentlemen, please'. She gestured to the chairs at the other side of her desk, Carson looked at it before finally sitting down. He felt John's hand pat him on the shoulder before sitting down.

'Carson I know this is difficult and this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we need to look at this logically. I've been going over the initial report and the two gentlement in question have admitted to sending Rodney the emails. They deny all knowledge of the his whereabouts though'. She sighed before continuing

'I thought it was strange for him to be requesting transfers back to Earth when he's still on sick leave. Why didn't he come to me, I could have helped'. The last comment was almost whispered as Elizabeths eyes glazed over for a split second before she snapped herself back to the meeting.

Her eyes automatically found their way over to Carson as he nodded his understanding and hung his head down towards his chest.

'Liz, Rodney is injured still. I'm worried and really don't give a crap at what those two have to say. All i'm interested in is finding out what happened to my fiance'. The words were quiet but earnest and Elizabeth felt her heart drop at the hurt in Carsons voice.

'As far as him not coming to you, He's never been one for admitting weaknesses and he obviously thought he could deal with it. The issue now is where the bloody hell is he'. The anger bubbled up from depths of Carsons stomach and the harsh words being spoken by the gentile doctor shocked both John and Elizabeth.

'I understand Carson, but we need to explore all aven.......... excuse me gentlemen'. She tapped her radio and walked towards the glass walls of her office, looking out towards the control area.

'Dr Weir'.

What, Where'.

'Ok i'll get a team down there right away'. She turned to Carson and knelt down in front of him, carefully taking his hands in hers and rubbing small circles across the tops of them.

'Carson, a science team has been exploring an uncharted part of the city and they've found Rodney. He was found in an access panel in a panicked state and is being transported to this infirmary at the moment'. Elizabeth saw the breath that wa being held release and saw two tears roll down Carsons cheek. She let go of his hands and rubbed her thumbs over to wipe the tears away.

'Go make sure he's ok. John will you escort Carson down to the infirmary please'. John stood and took hold of Carsons arm.

'Come on Doc, lets go make sure he's ok'. Carson stood up and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. He didn't say anything but nodded once and walked to the infirmary with John.

John and Carson made their way down the infirmary and entered. Carson saw Rodney sitting stiffly in the bed, his face scrunched up with pain and despair. Carson rushed over to the prone figure lying on the bed in the far corner and grabbed his hand.

He felt the shaking and noticed the beads of sweat that had formed over Rodneys brow.

'My god Rodney, what've they done to you'.

He stood there staring at the man he loved and recognised the signs of shock. Rodney was severley claustrophobic and Carson understood at that moment how bad it must have been for him. Rodney slowly turned his head to look at Carson.

'Carson, I, I, I............' all of a sudden the tears started flowing down Rodneys cheeks and Carson did the only thing he could think of and pulled Rodney into a tight hug and heard the curtains around the bed being closed.

'It's ok, it's ok'. The mantra being repeated over and over again as he felt the hard plastic of the body brace beneath his arms.

'Your safe now love, your safe'.

Carson let go of Rodney settled him back against the pillows. Rodney couldn't lie flat because of the brace and went back to sitting stiffly against the pillows.

'i'll be back in a wee moment love'. Rodney nodded and Carson stepped around the curtains with Rodneys chart in his hand. He carefully read the chart and wasn't surprised to find Rodney being treated for shock. He walked back to the end of the bed and replaced chart before patting Rodneys foot and making his way over to the meds cabinet.

It didn't take long for him to find the sedative knowing his lover wouldn't sleep much in the next couple of days and would probably need all the help he could get. He injected the sedative into Rodneys IV port and settled into the chair next to the bed and watched as the sedative took effect.

'Hows he doing doc'.

He turned to see John standing by the end of the bed, his brow knitted into a frown.

'He's in shock. You know he's claustrophobic?' The last sentence was said quietly and John noticed the hurt and worry that surrounded Carsons Face. John knew but let Carson continue.

'In the last few months, he's been sick, he's been shot and now he's got to deal with Kavanaghs cronies. Och, i'll be surprised if he doesn't go over the edge'.

'He won't doc. It's Rodney, they guy is made of stern stuff and has an acid tongue to boot. He'll be fine'.

Carson looked at John, the words weren't said in Malice but he realised at that moment that the poker face Rodney had really hadn't allowed any of the Real Dr Meredith Rodney Mckay to be revealed to his closest friends.

'Aye, I know John. I know'. It really wasn't Carsons place to let John know what his fiance was really like, that was Rodney's place and he was sure that when Rodney was ready to let people see his weakness he would'.

Rodney was kept in the infirmary overnight and released to their quarters early in the morning. Carson spent the next day with him offering comfort and listening to Rodney when he finally wanted to talk.

Rodney was asleep in bed and Carson was sitting on the sofa trying to repair the clock when he heard the covers of the bed rustling and heard the heartbreaking mumbles.

'No, no...........Don't put me in there............No'.

Carson looked over and saw Rodney thrashing around. He jumped up and made his way over, shaking Rodneys shoulder to wake him.

'Rodney, come on love, wake up. It's ok'.

The transition from sleep to being fully awake for sharp and Rodney gasped as he sat bolt upright, the brace digging into his thighs and a pain shooting down his legs.

'Carson.........Can't breath'.

Carson recognised the signs of a panic attack and pulled Rodneys' legs over the side of the bed and got the him into a sitting position.

'Rodney Breath with me, take a deep breath in, and out, in, and out'. As Carson was trying to get Rodney to Breath, he was carefully undoing the Velcro straps that held the brace in place. He pulled the brace off and gently pushed Rodney down as far as he could go so his head was hanging over his legs.

20 Minutes later and Rodney had calmed down and found himself lying down in bed resting on Carson chest with his arm round him. Carson had kept the brace off but was wary of any signs of pain his lover had. Carson was gently raking his fingers through Rodneys hair to calm him and listened as his lovers breathing slowly evened out. He knew Rodney has finally gone to sleep and relaxed in a light sleep holding him.

The next day saw Carson walking Rodney slowly to see Kate Heightmeyer.

'Carson, this is not necessary. Do you really expect me to pour my heart out to a shrink'.

Carson rolled his eyes and had to bite his tongue.

'Aye I do and you're going to have this one hour with her whether you like it or not. Beyond that is up to you'.

The statement was straight to the point and Rodney stopped in the middle of the corridor

'I don't need to see a shrink Carson. Honestly, I've had to deal with your voodoo for the past few months and I don't need another witchdoctor trying to help me'.

Rodney made to turn back but wasn't concentrating on the what the crutches were doing. He stumbled and started falling but felt hands grab his his arms, steadying him before he fell.

'You're going and that's the end of the argument. And will you stop calling my staff witchdoctors'.

Carson guided Rodney to the side and let him rest for a couple of minutes before guiding him down towards Kate's office. He was surprised at the fact that Rodney didn't offer any more of an argument and went in to see Kate.

An hour later saw Carson waiting outside the office and Rodney being helped out the door by Kate.

'Rodney, if you want to talk further you know where I am. Take care'. Carson heard the door close behind Kate and turned to look at Rodney who was frowning.

'Right, lets get you back then shall we'. Carson put his arm round Rodney to hug him. He felt the head buried in his shoulders shaking from side to side.

'I need to speak to Elizabeth first. Can you come with me'. Carson looked confused and nodded before helping Rodney towards the transporter.

The meeting lasted for half an hour and Carson couldn't help feel surprised and slightly angry at the final decision.

'Rodney, you really are not going to press charges, for the love of god they stuffed you in an access panel'.

Rodney held his hand up to stop Carson in mid flow.

'No I'm not Carson, I think they'll benefit more from working in the research facility in Antarctica'.

With an evil glint in his eye Rodney looked at Carson.

'You know I hear it's nice at this time of year. you know, Blizzard season'.

With that Rodney hobbled towards the transporter and shouted back 'Carson are you coming, I'm hungry and am going to lunch'. Carson sighed and followed Rodney to lunch knowing damn well that revenge really was a dish best served cold.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Hey guys here's chapter 3. As always please review :D


	4. Homeward bound

When things go wrong............

Chapter 4

It had been a tough few months for both Rodney and Carson and despite the excellent progress Rodney had mad in his recovery, Carson still refused to clear him for missions.

'Oh come on Carson, I feel fine. Surely you can see I'm ready to go out with the team. You know, as much fun as it is working all day in the lab organising the monkeys, I miss going offworld'.

Rodney had been arguing the fact that he was ready to go on missions for the better part of a week and was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that Carson was not backing down.

'_Damn Scottish stubborness' _he thought, not really giving much mind to the fact that he was possibly the most stubborn man on earth.

Carson rolled his eyes and and sat glaring at the ceiling. It was all he could do to stop himself throttling the nagging man in front of him. He pulled in a cleansing breath before tackling the situation head on with the same argument he had been clinging to all morning.

'Rodney, you may be able to walk fine now, but we took a walk to the east pier yesterday and you spent the rest of the night with backache and sciatica. I can't let you go traipsing around planets when your back isn't quite up to full strength'.

Rodney had been taking a bite of his bread roll and raised it in an effort to try to win the war. He raised his face in pure determination and then dropped his head, cocking in to th side with pure curiosity as Carson raised his hips to dig for something in his pocket.

His interest soon ended and the argument he was going to verbalise shot forward to the front of his mind.

'What are you looking for, honestly *rolls eyes* Just sit still and eat your lunch. And I'm fine, yes I had backache last night but I can at least go on a couple of minor missions. I'm not talking about fighting the wraith or anything'.

Carson smiled sweetly as he found what he was looking for.

'Aye I will eat up, but I have something I want to give you first love'.

He purposly ignored the last comment Rodney had made as he slipped a piece of paper over the table towards him. Carsons hand splayed flat on the table, his fingertips still holding the corner of the folded page of paper. Rodney started at the paper and looked up into his lovers beautiful blue eyes.

'Well, what are you waiting for man. Have a look'.

Rodney reached over and placed his hand lovingly over Carsons before drawing it back and sliding the paper out from his fiance's fingertips. He carefully unfolded the paper and Carson noticed Rodney's hands had started to shake.

_'oh for heavens sake, what does he think it is, his marching orders'._

Carson was practically glowing with excitement as saw his lovers eyes go wide when he saw it was a flight itinerary.

'Thought we'd go visit the family. I've already organised it with Elizabeth and the Daedalus is here tomorrow. We're gonna visit Jeannie first for a few days and then Me mam for a week. I've also hired a lovely little log cabin up in Skye, it overlooks a lake and I've organised for Dougal to stock it up on everything we need for a solid week of rest and relaxation'.

Carson watched as Rodney read the Itinerary, and welled up to see the spark that had ignited in his eyes.

'Seriously. Elizabeth OK'd this. Carson were going home'. Carson could see the excitement spreading across Rodney's face and Grinned at him.

'Aye love were gonna go home, 3 weeks of R n R, just me an you'. Rodney reached over and grabbed Carson's hand

'God I love you Dr Beckett. So when do we pack'.

Carson found it hard not to get exited as he finally finished his last shift for weeks. He was sauntering through the halls of Atlantis thinking about the trip he was going to take, He realised how truly happy he was and was contemplating how lucky he had been. He was looking forward to going home, but was happier to be sharing it with the love of his life. He started to map out the journey in his mind as he turned the corner to their quarters.

The Daedalus takes 18 days to get to Earth and then they had a solid 3 weeks of nothing but relaxation.

'_Life is good' _he thought as he entered his quarters and saw Rodney standing precariously on one of the chairs from their small dining table, trying to lift the suitcases down from the top of the wardrobe.

'Wha........Get down from there man, are you trying to hurt yourself'.

Rodney jumped and held out his hand as he teetered dangerously.

'Jesus Christ Carson, you nearly gave me a heart attack'. Carson covered the gap between the door and his lover in record time and grabbed Rodney's firm biceps to steady him. He helped him down and stood glaring at Rodney, the anger radiating from every pore in his body.

'Oh please, i'm not an invalid. I can get a couple of small suitcases down from........'. Rodneys hands were flying everywhere as he tried to get his point across, the sentence deadened on his lips by Carsons hurt voice.

'Och, Rodney if you strain your back before we go it's not going to be a fun, relaxing holiday now is it. I'll have to listen to you whinging your way around Canada and Scotland. Just..........let me ok'.

Carson's voice softened as he stood on the chair and lifted the suitcases down, placing them gently on the floor next to the chair. Rodney looked at Carson and opened his mouth to quibble when carson held up his hands, shaking his head slowly.

'End of discussion love' He stepped down and cupped Rodney's face with his hands. His fingers lavishing the feel of the five o'clock shadow that had started to appear. He rubbed his thumbs sensuously over Rodneys lips before moving them back to his lovers cheek and kissing him deeply.

'There now, we can start packing after dinner. come on love i'm starved'.

Rodney nodded and tilted his forhead so it was touching Carsons.

'Me too. I'm sorry. I was excited and wanted to make a start'. Carson ran his hands down towards Rodneys shoulders and moved his head to the side, pulling Rodney into his warm embrace.

'I know love, I really do, i just don't want you to hurt yourself. Come on'.

He pulled away, regretting loosing the feeling of Rodneys hands that were resting on the top of his buttocks. He gently laced his fingers through Rodneys and they walked happily down to the mess to get dinner.

The packing didn't take long and before long Rodney and Carson were snuggled up in bed talking about the trip.

'I can't wait to see me mam, i miss her. You looking forward to seeing Jeannie and Maddie?'. Carson was draped over rodneys chest listening to the steady heart beat beneath as it pulsed beneath his head.

'Yeah, I can't wait. It's still kind of weird because we didn't talk for years but I think we're finally getting back to the way it was when we were kids. She always looked after me you know. I the geekly science kid and she was the popular one everyone wanted to be friends with. We were close but drifted as the years went by'.

Rodney didn't always talk about his family, Carson could tell by the way his voice faultered that his childhood wasn't brilliant but never understood why. That one reason made Carson listen intently, taking in every word in his eagerness to learn more and more about the man he would one day marry.

''I emailed her last week and got a nice reply, though she did say at the end see you soon which was weird. I just figured she'd got mixed up. Huh, guess I was wrong'

Carson smiled and knew Rodney would talk no further about his family. Rodney felt the muscles in his lovers face move and kissed carson softly on the forehead.

'Aye, guess you were love' he looked up and regarded the piercing blue eyes that were gazing down at him, the blue eyes that were sharp and comforting, the blue eyes that made him want for nothing else in life. He kissed Rodney deeply, his hand snaking lower towards Rodneys navel, pausing before starting to rub his finger lazily over the line of his pubic hair.

'God Rodney, I love you so much'.

Rodney groaned, a low gutteral sound that radiated from the depths of his throat as Carson's lips followed the trail of sensitivity that had been left by his hand. Carsons kisses stopped at Rodneys navel and Rodney felt the soft Cotton covers being drawn back before making their sensuous descent down towards Rodneys erection.

'Oh god Carson..........'. The whispered words made Carson tremble as his tounge caressed the tip of Rodneys large, hard length and he dipped his head further drawing Rodney in fully.

Carson knew what Rodney liked as he sucked his way back up, twisting his head at the tip and running his tongue around the top of the shaft. He carried on, his body sensitised to every sound and movement Rodney made and only pulled away when he felt Rodney's hand moving down to cup his chin, lifting his head up so he could look into his eyes.

'I want you now Carson. No, I NEED you now'. Carson pushed himself up towards Rodney. Taking in every inch of the man he worshipped.

He felt his hand being turned upwards and felt something being placed gently into the soft palm. He looked down at at the tube of lube and simpered before popping the cap and squeezing some out onto his fingers. He languidly moved down towards the end of the bed, pausing when he felt Rodneys hand wrap around his forearm.

'No, up here'. Carson nodded his understanding and kissed Rodney passionately.

'Lift your leg love'. Rodney Lifted his right leg, and shifted slightly on the bed making it easier for carson to prepare him. He held his breath as he felt Carsons slick finger slowly enter him and reached down, wrapping his fingers round Carsons thick cock.

Carson leaned forward and took Rodneys mouth in his own, pushing his tongue deep before pulling back, nibbling Rodneys bottom lip. Carson liked this slow rhythem, he enjoyed the feeling of closeness and love that surrounded the moment. He pushed a second finger into Rodney, scissoring and stretching so as not to hurt his lover when they made love.

'Carson, now..........' Rodney felt ready and growled the words out as he felt Carson finger brushing up against his prostate.

Carson pulled his fingers out used the excess lube on his hands to coat his cock. He pushed Rodneys legs up so they hung over his shoulder and kissed the ankle that was brushing up against his cheek.

'Carson...........'. Rodney never did have much patience and carson smirked at him squirming beneath him before pushing the tip of his cock into the tight ring of muscle. He heard Rodney's sharp intake of breath as Carson breached his hole and continued pushing in slowly. Once fully sheathed Carson leaned over to kiss Rodney again before arching his back and starting to move inside Rodney.

The pace started off slowly and Carson shifted position trying to find Rodneys sensitive spot. He knew he found it when Rodney cried out in pure pleasure.

'Oh god, thats it Carson, oh god, oh god....'

Carson could feel Rodney moving his hips, matching the rhythem that Carson had started. Increasing the momentum as Carson moved faster and faster inside him. Carson wrapped his hand around Rodney's hard Cock and started caressing, mathing the movements of his hips perfectly. He pumped harder as he neared orgasm when Rodney yelled and Carson felt the muscles tighten around his hard, throbbing cock.

'Yeah, oh god Carson don't stop, oooohhhhh.............'.

Rodney came explosively over his stomach, the movement and the sight of his lover coming was enough to push him over the edge and he came hard in Rodney. His body going rigid as his warm come was deposited inside his lover.

'Oh god Rodney, oh...mmm....Oh shit, oh shit........'. They finished and Carson collapsed bonelessly on top of Rodney. They lay there for a while before Rodney moaned.

'Carson, your'e heavy'

Carson shifted to the side and reached over to grab the pack of baby wipes they kept at the side of the bed.

'Sorry love'. His words were whispered as he opened the packet and pulled one out, wiping it over Rodneys stomach before tossing it in the rubbish bin that sat beside the bed. He rested his head on Rodneys shoulder and wrapped his arm round his middriff. It didn't take long before they both drifted off to sleep, both feeling more contented than they had ever felt.

'Gentlemen, are you ready to go'.

Elizabeth's voice greeted them as they walked through the Gateroom. She was making her way down the stairs from the control room and they noticed John, Teyla and Ronan leaning on the balcony above.

They looked over to see her smiling face as she walked towards them and she was carrying what looked like a bottle of wine in her hand.

'This is for you both to enjoy on your journey to Earth'.

She handed it to Carson and felt the warmth radiate from both of them and felt the happiness that seemed to shine through the Gateroom.

'I've arranged for Colonel Caldwell to give you the penthouse suite on Daedalus, it's not much different to the other quarters but it's a bit bigger and more comfortable. Enjoy yourselves and don't worry about Atlantis, we've got it all under control'.

'Thanks love, that's nice of you. Is this a bottle of that Athosian wine you like. I thought you only had a couple of bottles left'.

Elizabeth smiled and patted his arm.

'Yes it is, but Teyla assured me there would be another batch ready in a week and I think you and Rodney deserve it'.

She kissed both Carson and Rodney on the cheek before tapping her Radio

'Colonel Caldwell, ready to beam'

She took her hand away from the Radio and waved as Carson and Rodney were transported onto the Daedalus.

'Bon voyage gentleman' she whispered and made her way back to the control room.

The quarters on the Daedalus were comfortable and the crew had provided Rodney and Carson with enough entertainment to keep them occupied on the 18 day journey home. The Asgard didn't quite understand comfort like the Ancients, but Carson and Rodney didn't really care as long as they were on their way home.

At long last they were being transported down to Cheyenne Mountain and were greeted by Sam Carter.

'Hey Carson, Rodney. How're things going on Atlantis'.

'Oh fine, fine'. Sam laughed at Rodney's dismissive comment.

'How bout things back on earth. Daniel still keeping you on your toes'.

Still smiling, Sam couldn't help but gush about their upcoming wedding.

'Of course, the weddings in a month so I'm keeping him focussed, still got plenty of time though. Anyway we've got plenty of time to catch up but for now your transport awaits. Your flight to Vancouver leaves in an hour'.

Sam walked with them as they made their way to the surface. She chatted endlessly about her up coming nuptuals and extended the invitation to them.

'Och sam, We'll be back on Atlantis then love, If we can get back to Earth we'd love to come. On one condition, you return the favour and come to Atlantis when we wed'.

Sam grinned broadly

'Deal, well i'll take my leave gentlemen. Enjoy your time on Earth'. She hugged them tightly and turned back to the SGC.

Carson held the door open for Rodney and heard Rodney gasp as he he saw the stretch limosine that was parked in the carpark. He put his arms around Rodney and pulled him in tightly.

'Took some organising I tell ya. It wasn't easy getting the Military to give up one of their Limo's for two civilians to use. Sam has been an absolute gem'

He led Rodney over to the parked Limosine and helped him in before entering himself. He reached over to the side and pulled two champagne glasses out of the glass doored cabinet. He handed one to Rodney and swiftly poured the contents of the large bottle of Dom Perignon White Gold Jerobaum**. **that had been chilling in the silver ice bucket. The cork had been left next to the cooler and Carson handed it to Rodney.

'Here love, something to remember the moment'. Rodney took the cork and looked at the writing that was printed around it.

'Carson, this must have cost a fortune............'

'Shh, Don't worry about it love. It's not like I spend my paychecks on Atlantis'. He lifted his glass towards Rodney.

'To us love'.

'Always Carson, Always'. He mirrored Carsons movements and they toasted their love. Fingers entwined as the glasses chinged before they savoured the taste of the quite possibly the most expensive champagne in the world.

Carson had booked them first class tickets all the way and Rodney managed to doze throughout the entire journey. They soon landed and collected their luggage before making their way to the car hire desk.

'There you go Dr Beckett, Everything seems to be in order and your car is waiting for you outside'. Carson took the keys and thanked the '_wee slip of a lass'. _She really couldn't have been more than 19 years old but was very polite. Carson smiled at her as he took the keys.

'Thought we'd drive to Jeannie's, that way we'd have more freedom whilst were there and I've already arranged for a few surprises'. Rodney raised his eyebrows and looked at Carson.

'i'm nay telling ya lad, you'll have to wait and see'. The mischievous look on Carson face was endearing as he unlocked the large saloon car he had just hired.

'Here, get in and i'll put the luggage in the boot'.

Rodney laughed at the term and looked at Carson.

'Trunk Carson, is called a trunk'.

'It bloody well not from where I come from lad. Get in the car'. He picked up the luggage and put them in the 'trunk' as Rodney called it before sitting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

'And you all drive on the wrong side of the road' he groused as he pulled the car away from the curb.

The Journey was nothing short of perfect. The conversation between the two lovers didn't faulter and came to an end as the pulled into the driveway of Jeannie's house. Jeannie had heard the gravel rattling under the weight of the car and had opened the door. A small girl was holding her hand before realising who the visitors were, letting go running as fast as she could to the two men.

'unca Mer, Unca Cars, yay your'e here'. Rodney scooped his niece up in his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead before passing the small child over to Carson.

'Maddie, you've grown. What has your mother been feeding you'.

Maddie giggled as Carson tickled her and Rodney walked over to Jeannie, dragging his feet as he went.

'Mer, oh come on. Come here'. She moved forward and met Rodney half way dragging him into a bone crushing hug.

'Ow, ow. Will you please be careful. I'm still injured you know'. Carson rolled his eyes and pulled Jeannie into his arms.

'He actually is love, it's taking a wee while for his back to settle and i'm afraid the travelling may have made him a wee bit sore'. Jeannie stood there nodding before ushering them into the house.

They sat in the the large modern kitchen, watching as Jeannie boiled the kettle and filled the cafetiere with freshly ground coffee. Carson observed with wonder as she made the coffee just the way Rodney liked and had even bought a large bag of the expensive blend that his lover complained about missing on a daily basis.

'Jeannie love, I don't suppose I could have a nice cup of tea instead. I don't want to be any trouble but I have this yenning for a decent cuppa. The tea's a a wee bit............how can I say this in a nice way....'

'Crappy Carson, I think the term you are looking for is Crappy'. Rodney felt his impatience grow as Carson struggled to find the right word.

'Aye, that'll do but there's nay need to be so bloody crass Rodney'. Jeannie laughed softly at Carson as his accent thickened whilst he chastised Rodney.

'Don't be silly Carson, it's no trouble at all. In fact, I guessed as much so bought some Assam from this little English food market I found'. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box of Twinings Assam tea

'Here it is, I wasn't sure which one you would like so I went with the Assam. I was going to buy Earl Grey but know it's an aquired taste'.

Carson gaped at Jeannie, shocked at the hospitality they were receiving.

'Perfect' he smiled at the apprehensive look on her face and patted the arm that was holding the box of tea gently.

'That's perfect love, earl grey is an aquired taste but is lovely with lemon. Only problem is I never really fancy it myself. My dear old Mam can't get enough of the stuff though'. Jeannie laughed and pulled a Bone China teapot out of the cupboard.

'Hey is that grandma's teapot. I remember that from when we were kids. I can't believe you've kept it'. Rodney was standing next to Jeannie, absently rubbing one hand across the small of his back and the other held out, one finger gently tracing the gold guilding around the lid of the Teapot.

'I've got the full set, Mom and dad wanted to sell it but I wouldn't let them. You ok'. The look of pain hadn't gone un-noticed as his back spasmed. Rodney was leaning on the sideboard, still rubbing his hand across his back.

'it'll pass, just been sat for too long. You want help'. Jeannie shook her head and glanced towards Carson.

'Why don't you take him upstairs, Maddie'll show you to your room. There's some muscle rub in the medicine cabinet in your bathroom'. Carson had made his way to Rodney's side and had taken over rubbing small circles on Rodney's back.

'You sure you don't want help'.

'Nah, it'll take me a while to brew the tea anyway and i'll have to warm the pot first. Tell you what, i'll make us some sandwiches whilst you two are gone'. She walked behind the two men and gently pushed them towards the door. Rodney was struggling slightly as they walked up the stairs and his gait seemed to be getting stiffer with every movement.

'Aye, I can see you're just fine Rodney. So, still want to go on those missions'. The sarcasm wasn't lost on his lover as Maddie showed them to their room.

Carson bent down and kisse d the small girl on the head and watched her skip away towards the stairs. He closed the door and gazed around the large guest room. It was decorated tastefully. The walls painted a soft beige colour with chunky natural pine furniture. The bedspread and curtains were a dark chocolate brown colour accented with teal blue stitching. The accessories around the room were also teal blue and Carson couldn't help but look around in wonder at the tasteful decoration.

His eyes fell upon his lover perched on the side of the bed. One hand grasping at the bedspread, the material scrunched beneath his hand. He opened his handluggage and pulled out two Tylenol and prepared an injection of muscle relaxants. Being a Doctor had it's perks, especially one working for the military even though he was technically a civilian, was the fact that he could carry necessary medications when escorting someone with a medical condition. He had shown the necessary documents to the lady behind the check in desk who handed him a tag for his hand luggage.

'Here love, these will help'. He handed Rodney the tylenol and injected the muscle relaxant.

'i'll be back in a mo' he whispered in Rodneys ear as he made his way into the bathroom to search for the muscle rub. It seemed as though Jeannie had thought of everything, the bathroom was fully stocked with Rodney's favourite showergel and shampoo and the medicine cabinet was full of everything they would need, down to a tube of lube tucked away in the corner. Carson laughed softly and shook his head before taking the muscle rub and heading back to the bedroom.

Rodney was lying down on his back, his legs raised up on two of the large pillows that were neatly plumped at the top of the bed. He turned his head towards Carson and nodded towards the tube he was holding.

'Save that for later, it's easing now thanks to your voodoo magic. Lets go get coffee and something to eat. I'm starved'. He cautiously moved his legs over the side of the bed and Carson helped him sit up. Gently supporting Rodney so no more pressure caused the muscles to lock.

'you sure, we can wait a wee while if you want'. Rodney shook his head and stood up. Carson had to admit he did seem to be a lot more fluid than he was 5 minutes ago and figured the relaxants must have started to work.

'come on then, lets go'. The walked back downstairs and made themselves comfortable on Jeannies large couch. Jeannie bought the coffee in and placed it on the table in the middle of the room.

'Here you go Carson, I wasn't sure how you take it so I left it black and bought some cream and milk in'. She gestured towards the two jugs sitting in the middle of the tray and poured two large mugs of coffee, one for her and one for Rodney before adding Cream and sugar to her own. She handed Rodney the large mug of black coffee and watched lovingly as her brother inhaled the delicious aroma before taking a sip.

'Oh my god that's good' he groaned, the pleasure in his voice obvious. 'Thanks'.

Carson reached over and picked the small milk jug up, pouring a little of it into his tea.

'I drink it the English way i'm afraid, not too much milk though, just enough to colour it. You know in England we call it builders tea'. Jeannie laughed and the two men found it infectious. Before long they were giggling like children.

They stayed in the comfortable living room for a couple of hours, talking comfortably before the travelling took it's toll on the lovers. Rodney had fallen asleep midway through a conversation about his ability to build and atomic bomb at a young age.

'Looks like it's been a bit much for out little Mer. You should get him to bed, i've told Maddie to keep the noise down in the morning so you can both have a lie in'. She stood up and stretched lazily before kissing Rodney on the cheek and giving carson a quick peck.

'Mer, come on time for bed'. She watched as her brother slowly woke and could see the sleep keeping a hold on him. Carson rose and took Rodney's hand, gently guiding him to his feet and pushing him through the door towards the stairs.

'Goodnight love, thanks for everything'.

'Anytime Carson. I'll see you in the morning'. She watched as Carson gently guided her sleepy brother up the stairs.

It was ten o'clock by the time Rodney woke up. He opened his heavy eyes and tried to focus on the clock on the wall before bringing his hand up in an attempt to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was still laying against the pillows when Carson silently crept into the room, a large mug of coffee in his hand.

'Mmm, s'that for me?'. The words were slurred as Rodney struggled to pull his mind into the waking world.

'Aye love, it's quarter past ten, Jeannies got breakfast ready. I've only been up half an hour meself'. He kissed Rodney before scrunching up his nose.

'May want to brush your teeth first though', he whispered before making his way back downstairs.

Jeannie had arranged to show Carson round the town the two had grown up. It was a gorgeous little town on the outskirts of Ontario and Carson delighted in seeing where Rodney grew up, revelling in learning more about his lover. Rodney seemed more relaxed than he had done in a long time and he walked hand in hand down towards the high school that Rodney and Jeannie had attened as teenagers.

The days soon passed and Before long, Carson realised how much he had learned about Rodney but was still found himself wondering about their parents. _'He'll tell me when he's good and ready'. _He thought as they sat cuddling in the swinging chair, the bottle of Athosian wine half sitting half empty on the decking. The were both stargazing and Carson realised how much he missed the familiar constellations.

'We should go up love, we've got to be up early in the morning to get to the airport'. Rodney nodded once and Carson didnt miss the look of sadness that passed over his lovers face. He shifted slightly and started to rake his fingers through Rodney's hair.

'Hey, listen, i've been thinking. We can't invite my family to the wedding because it'll be on Atlantis, but there's nothing stopping you inviting Jeannie. She's already been there a few times already so security won't be an issue'.

He was gazing down into Rodney's eyes as he spoke and saw the tears cover the crystal blue iris as they started to fall, glistening in a steady path down his lovers face. The sight of the teardrops broke his heart ad he pulled Rodney in closer.

'What's wrong love, I thought you were happy. Talk to me Rodney, let me help'. Carson was genuinly worried and felt hopeless as the tears moistened his shirt.

'Who said they were sad tears Carson. I am happy, extremely so. I'm just overwhelmed at the moment. This trip has been special and we're not even half way through yet. I'm just so happy and emotional because of it. I love you Carson Beckett and want to be with you for the rest of my life'. Carson felt himself well up and kissed his lover.

'Thats the most beautiful thing I have ever heard love. I love you too, with all my heart'. Rodney settled back against Carson Shoulder and entwined his fingers through his lovers. The sat there for another half an hour watching the stars, watching as one lone star shot across the sky.

Their time in Canada had been nice. Rodney had chatted to Jeannie constantly about various things ranging from Physics to their Childhood and Maddie. The air between the two had cleared and they by the end of their visit they were were as close as they had been in school.

'Jeannie, promise me you'll come to the wedding love, we would love to have you there'. Carson had been trying to convince Jeannie to come to the wedding all morning and in the end she gave in and promised she would come as long as she could travel the fast way.

'I'm not spending 18 days travelling on a starship when I can be there in a few minutes. If it's not possible I'll take Colonel Caldwells offer up of a lift. Don't worry, I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to see my big brother get married'. She kissed them both and hugged them tightly.

'Mer, don't leave it so long next time, I miss you despite what you may think'. Rodney huffed at the last comment but didn't let go.

'I miss and love you too but if you tell anyone I said that...'. Jeannie laught out loud and kissed her brother on the cheek, releasing him before they climbed in the car and drove away.

Tthey soon checked in at the airport and were waiting to be called to the departure lounge. They both made their way through the shops, browsing lazily before deciding what to buy. Carson bought a few bottles of aftershave for both of them (enough to last them months) and Rodney bought some of the scotch that Carson liked so much as well as a few bottles of whatever their friends drank.

'What does Radek drink Carson, i'm pretty sure it's vodka but I want to be sure'. Rodney was looking at a 1 litre bottle of Smirnoff Vodka when Carson came up behind him and wrapped his arms round him.

'Aye I think it is. Get him that one, i'm sure he'll appreciate it'. Rodney moved his head back to rest on Carsons shoulder.

'ok lets go pay for these and find somewhere for coffee. Our flight should be called soon'.

They paid for their goods and made their way over to the cashier who rang the purchases through

'wow, we must be the only people in the world to spend a $500 on alcohol and aftershave, oh and chocolate for the ladies'. Rodney smiled as he handed his card over to pay for the purchases.

'Aye, but they'll appreciate them and at least were stocked up on aftershave for a wee while'.Carson had lifted the carrier bag up to emphasise his point before walking away to get something to drink.

They found a little coffee shop round the corner and sat there for an hour talking about their visit with Jeannie and the upcoming visit to scotland and before they knew it their flight was announced over the tannoy

Carson had already packed all their purchases into a holdall that he had put in his handluggage and knew he'd end up paying extra because of the weight. It didn't take long for them to get through the gate and onto the plane. They made their way to the the comfortable first class section and settled into their seats.

Carson slept most of the way '_God knows he can sleep anywhere' _thought Rodney as he pulled out his laptop and started working on a couple of problems he had started before he left. He was glad that Carson had booked them first class flights because it meanth they were guaranteed a little bit more privacy.

The flight was long and as they stepped off the plane Carson noticed Rodneys gait change.

'your back playing up love'. Rodney nodded and stopped walking.

'Just been sitting too long, it'll pass'. His back had siezed the same way it had at Jeannies and Carson looked worried, slowly rubbing small firm circles in the small of his lovers back.

'Come on, lets get our luggage and into the hotel. We'll get a taxi to me mams in the morning because it's a wee bit late now'.

Rodney nodded and limped to the baggage area. They collected their luggage and half an hour later Rodney was being checked into the Hilton hotel and guided up to the room. Carson had really splashed out on the whole trip and Rodney was finally showed into a large room which resembled a small apartment.

'Carson, this is...........' he was stopped by his lovers lips pressing against his own and felt his hand being turned palm side up. Something was pressed into his hand and when he looked down he saw two Tylenol sitting there. He walked to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of cold water, tossing the tablets into his mouth before taking a large drink of water. He was startled when he felt a small prick in his arm and grimaced when he twisted to look at Carson.

'It's a muscle relaxant. sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'll run you a bath. After that i'll give you a back rub to try and relieve your pain a bit'. Rodney smiled and nodded.

'Thanks, that'll be nice'.Carson kissed the back of Rodneys neck and moved towards the bathroom. Rodney could hear the water running and inhaled deeply as a familiar scent drifted into the bedroom.

'Did you bring.........oh my god you did. That's sheer heaven'. He felt himself relaxing instantly and made a note to ask Teyla what the Athosians actually put in the bath oil. He made his way to the bathroom, ridding himself of his clothing as he went. Carson was standing in the bathroom half naked, his toned body leaning down to turn off the taps.

'Come on love in you get'. They stayed in the bath for an hour before getting out and kissing their way to the bed. Carson guided Rodney down onto his front and pulled out a small bottle of massage oil. He started giving his lover a deep back massage and frowned when he reached the knot at the bottom of Rodney's back.

'Ow, ow. Carson that hurts.......'

'I know love, Just grit your teeth a for a mo and it'll relax'. He didn't stop the firm massage and felt the knot starting to unwind and the muscles relaxing beneath his hands.

'There, you go'. He had smiled, relieved at the fact that the know was so easy to manipulate. The massage had turned into more of a sensuous rub when he realised his lovers breathing had evened out. He glanced down at Rodney and saw him lying there fast asleep. He let out a content sigh and lay down next to Rodney, pulling the covers over the both of them before being pulled into his dreams.

The next two weeks was pure heaven and Rodney had fallen in love with Carson mum and realised that, though she may be old, she was a firey old lady who lavished attention on the both of them. Carson returned the favour and showed Rodney around Glasgow, taking him to the places Carson used to go as a child and introducing him to his local pub.

On their last night there, Carson's mum had organised a house party. Rodney didn't know how big Carson's family was but the small end terrace house was full to bursting of Scots.

'So Rodney, what's it like being the only Canadian in the village. I would say the only gay, but we've got a few in this family'. Rodney turned, struck dumb by the bluntness of Carson's cousin Dougal.

'Stop teasing man, you really have got no tact have ya' carson was giggling at the comment, his cheeks flushed as he drank another glass of scotch.

'Nay lad, but it's a family trait'.

The party went on to the 'wee hours of the morn' and left Rodney exhausted as he made his way up to bed. Pulling a tipsy Carson up with him.

'Och, it's been a wee while since i've been this drunk'. He stumbled on the step and grabbed the rail to stop his fall.

'it's kind of funny though. Just you wait till I tell everyone back home'. Rodney giggled as Carson weaved his way to the bedroom before being pulled into a passionate kiss. They both collapsed into bed and Carson all but passed out fully dressed. Not having the energy to undress him, Rodney took his shoes off and covered him with the plaid blanket that was draed over the chair.

Rodney spent many a night that week looking through photo albums with Carson's mother as she regalled him with stories of Carsons childhood. Rodney had loved Glasgow and hugged the old lady tightly just before they left, promising to return as soon as they could.

The travelled to the cabin in Sky and Rodney took in the sheer beauty of the country. He didn't think Scotland could be such a gorgeous country and was happy that Carson had chosen to share it with him.

The cabin in Skye was everything Carson had imagined, The balcony looked over a large lake. The banks flanked by large trees that swayed gently in the wind. They spent most nights out there, wrapped up in a blanket sipping on the wine that Carson had bought with him.

The week was spent pretty much relaxing aroung the cabin and Carson event managed to get a couple of days fishing in whilst Rodney started reading a book he had bought at the airport. He had chosen a book by Mandasue Heller and read with awe as the author had vividly described the nitty gritty underworld crime in Mancester, putting everything into her writing and making him feel as though he was there. He found himself completely lost in the book and was enthralled. He couldn't put the book down, in the two days Carson had got in fishing, he had managed to read the book. He made a mental note to buy some more at the airport to read at home.

They were sitting on the balcony looking out over the water when Carson stood up and pulled two little black boxes out of his pocket. Rodney was too busy watching the water softly shimmer in the moonlight, hypnotised by the serenity of the cabin.

'It's been wonderful but I just want to get home now. It's always the same way at the end of a holiday isn't it'. Carson nodded in agreement

'Aye it is love.'. Carson knelt down on one knee in front of Rodney and opened one of the little black boxes.

'I know we've been engaged for a while, but while we were in glasgow I wen't to a little jewellers me mam goes to. This is the second part of the surprise'. Rodney's eyes were watching carson intently as carson handed him the little leather box.

The confused look that passed over Rodneys face soon turned to sheer amazement as he saw what was in the box. Inside was one of the most beautiful gold bands Rodney had ever seen. There was Gaelic writing etched around the full diameter of the ring 'Carson........'.

'Shh love, listen. I've been speaking to Elizabeth and we've been engaged for a while now. I think it's time we got married. I've arranged for Elizabeth to marry us, we just need to let her know when'. Rodney pulled Carson into his arms and hugged him.

'Well I guess we have a wedding arrange when we get back then'. Carson smiled and a small tear of happiness ran down his face and Carson took the box from Rodney.

'Both rings are the same, I went for gold bands. the inscription reads 'two hearts, one love' in scottish gaelic. I felt it was fitting'. Rodney rested his forehead agains Carsons.

'They are perfect Carson, This has been perfect and the love I share with you is perfect. In fact, life is perfect right now and I couldn't ask for more'. They kissed under the moon as it reflected pale blue over the lake.

'Aye, it is,come one, Let's get ready to go home'. They picked up their wine glasses and made their way into the cabin to pack before turning in ready for the long flight home in the mornign.

The flight to Edinburgh airport went without a hitch and before long they were sitting in first class on their way back to America. Half way through the flight, the plane suddenly went into a freefall before levelling out. Carson jerked awake and gripped the armrests of his chair,, eyes wide and knuckles turning ghostly white.

'_Oh Crap'. _

He flicked his eyes over to Rodney's chair, only to find it abandoned. His fear soon turned to panic and he realised he felt lonely, afraid, lonely and wanting nothing more than to see his lover, to be able to soothe him and to be soothed by him.

It took a couple of minutes for him to come to his senses. Beyond the screaming women, the crying babies and the yelling men, he managed to hone in on Rodneys voice. The voice that seemed to carry over all the other noise was panicked and shaky.

'What do you mean to you don't know what's happening. The plane goes into free fall and you don't know whats happening. I demand to know............'

the plane lurched again and Rodney was thrown into the wall.

'Sir you need to go back to your seat and fasten your seatbelt'.

Rodney glared at her before making his way back to his seat. He was shoved into the seat as he wen't to sit down and hastily did up his seat belt. Carson watched with horror as his lovers face paled further and he grabbed hold of Rodney's hand, clinging on for dear life as the plance descended gatheing speed as it dropped.

Rodney reciprocated and grasped onto Carson's hand, both of them facing the headrests of the seats in front, eyes scrunched closed with complete fear as the oxygen masks fell from the overhead compartments. Carson grabbed Rodneys and pushed it over his mouth, securing the straps before putting his own on. Rodney's hand flapped about furiously trying to find Carson's before stopping when he felt the familiar softness grasp his own.

'Carson, it's going to be ok right? were going to be fine?'. The sound was muffled by the mask but still recognisable and clear enough to understand over the roar of the descending plane and the noise of the panicking passengers. He nodded, not letting go of Rodney. His heart in his mouth as the plane swiftly descended to Earth.

TBC

..........................................................................................................................

Ooohhh, sorry, I know the chapter has been mainly fluff Because I thought our guys could do with a break from being physically and emotionally whumped but me being me, i couldn't resist a little bit of a cliff hanger ;D. Next chapter up soon guys, and don't worry, I know i've moved away from Rodneys usuall snarkiness a bit but it'll be back soon.

As always, please review x


	5. Homeward bound II

When things go wrong..........

Chapter 5

Rodney woke with up with something pressing firmly into the skin on his face. The fog that had overpowered his mind was taking it's time to clear and he could feel his heart beating like a jack hammer in his chest. As the fog started to clear, the pressure of the mask seemed to grow and he slowly reached up to pull it off.

'_what the.........' _the thought crossing his mind as he pulled open the heavy lids, the light assaulting his eyes sending shooting pains through his skill. He moaned loadly and hung his head to his chest, clasping his head firmly while he waited for the blinding pain to ease. He managed to drag his head up, one hand rubbing circles at the side of his head in an attempt to ease the throbbing. It took him a minute as he took in the sheer devastation that surrounded him. It took him a few minutes as he gaped at the scene in front of him. The cabin filling with smoke and injured people hanging low in their seats, some quietly sobbing, some screaming like banshees, some were hanging on to their loved ones for dear life and some were weeping over the bodies of the people next to them.

His mind was sluggish as he mentally took stock of his injuries moving his limbs gently before unbuckling his seat belt. Awareness washed over him like a tidal wave as he remembered the plane free falling and the reason that they were on that plane in the first place .........

_'We, why am I saying WE...........shit Carson!'. _Guilt washed over him as images of his fiance grasping his hand as if, '_as if his life depended on it',_ thought Rodney as he swiveled his head to the side, winching as a thunderous pain shot through his skull.

'CARSON'. Rodney took in the sight of his lover sitting there, slumped forward with his shoulder hanging forward, disconnected from the socket it should be inhabiting. He let his eyes slide downwards towards the rist and heaved as the sight of Carson's hand twisted into an angle that wasn't natural for the human body. A bruise had already started to spread across his wrist, blackening the pale skin around it.

Rodney stood up and started to kneel and cringed as a painful spasm shot through the bottom of his back and down his left leg, the pain was sharp and incessant. Rodney found himself panting with the pain as he tried to ignore it as he knelt in front of his lover.

'Carson, come on Carson. Wake up now'. Rodney was tapping Carson's cheek, being gentle but using enough power to try to rouse Carson. He pulled his hand away and looked at the slick red coating that now covered his palm.

'Shit, oh no no no no. Carson DO NOT do this to me. WAKE UP!'. His voice was loud now and he was shouting at Carson as he searched for the origin of the blood. His eyes linged on the large gash that ran adjacent to Carsons hairline and Rodney realised his lover must have hit his head on the small fold down table in front of them. It had been slightly open when he stood and he had slammed it closed in order to create room for him to kneel down between Carsons legs.

'Carson, please come on wake up. Please, please, please. wake up now, it's time to wake up'. He had stopped patting Carsons cheek and had started to sob. Burying his face in Carson stomach as his body convulsed, sending fresh spasms of lighting shooting down his back and his leg. He was distraught and lost in his own grief when Carson started to come round. Rodney didn't hear the low moan that escaped his lover as the darkness started to fade to gray.

'Come on, time to wake up now. Come back to me. Please Carson, come back to me'. The sobs had diminished and the mantra had diminished into a soft pleading. He felt a hand touch the his right cheek, trembling fingers brushing away the tears. He raised his head slowly and nestled his head into Carson hand before gazing upwards to see two crystal blue, glassy eyes trying to focus on his face.

'Thank god, Carson are you ok. Please tell me your ok'. He watched as the beautiful blue eyes quickly screwed up with pain and felt Carson panting, his chest vibrating under the hand that he had rested above Carsons heart when the sobbing had begun.

'Damn, what hap............Och Rodney it hurts'. The wimper tore at Rodney and he watched Carson struggle relentlessly agains the pain.

'I know Carson, the plane crashed. Not sure where but we went down. We were in the air for hours so I'm hoping were close to the US. I need to know where it hurts. No, Carson stay awake damn it, you've got a head injury and I need you to stay with me'.

Carsons eyes had started to droop as they lost focus. Rodney felt every muscle in Carson's body relax.

'NO, YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS CARSON BECKETT. STAY WITH ME'. He didn't want to yell but he had no choice, he had to keep Carson awake and alive and realised at that moment that he would do it, even if it killed him.

'I'm still with ya. You ok love'. Rodney tried to keep hold of the emotions that threated to rip apart every cell in his body. The look of concern was evident on his face as carson spoke, slurring the words making his Scottish burr sound almost un intelligible. Rodney's lips curled into a lopsided smile.

'I'm OK Carson, I'm OK. Don't worry about me'. He stroked carson good hand as he uttered the words, knowing Carson wouldn't believe him and would worry anyway.

'Bloody liar'. The words were't malicious and sounded playfully sarcastic.

'We'll that's nice Carson. You just sit there and mock the injured'. He said the only thing he could think off, using the very tool he knew would calm Carson seeing as it was the tool that was common knowledge and a standing joke between him and his friends. Rodney was known for complaining more about minor injuries whilst staying quiet and subdued whilst seriously injured.

'Yes, you're fine love. Me on the other hand don't think I'm doing too well'. Rodney nodded silently, torn between lying to the man he loved to soothe him and telling him the truth so. He was pulled in two different directions and didn't know what to do. He decided honesty was the best policy.

'Carson, I'm sorry. I think you've got a major concussion. your wrist is most definitely broken......' Carson started to look down at his wrist as Rodney continued.

'It's not compounded but I'm pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated too. Is there anything I've missed'. Rodney's eyes darted around as he checked every visible inch of Carson's body, checking to see whether anything else was broken or bleeding.

'No, I think that just about covers it'. Carson huffed out a gentle laugh before contorting his face with the agony swept over him.

'Doesn't stop it hurting though. Do they know where we are Rodney, They're coming to rescue us aren't they. Oh my god, the plane was full. They might need medical attention'. Carson's tone had raised to a high pitch as he looked at other people, some had left their seats to help the injured, others shaking and clutching their arms round their body as shock set in.

Rodney watched as Carson tried to move, wanting to help people. He placed his hands in the middle of his chest and pushed him back down.

'Your'e in no condition Carson, We hit land so someone must have seen the plane crashing. Help'll be here soon'. Carson nodded and winced as the movement jarred his head.

'sick.................'

Rodney had recognised the green tinge that appeared on Carson's face and managed to get the sick bag over Carson's face as he started to heave. Carson's body convulsed with every retch, with every retch followed closely by a pained moan.

'Ouch, crap. I think my collar bone's broken too. Oh god Rodney, it really hurts'. Water welled in Carson's eyes and trickled down his cheeks. Clear little droplets clearing a path through the blood that covered the right hand of his face.

Rodney squeezed Carson's hand offering silent support. He couldn't find the words knowing damn well that anything he said wouldn't be able to ease Carson's suffering. They sat there in silence as Rodney watched his lovers struggle to stay awake. He was broken hearted and sat patiently, shaking Carson awake whenever his eyes sagged.

Rodney stood up and choked on his breath as the pain in his head and back assaulted him.

'You are a bloody liar Rodney, look at ya, you can barely stand'. Carson watched helplessly as Rodney struggled to stand, gagging on the breath he had held as he struggled to stay erect.

'It's no worse than anyother time Carson. Just been sitting too long'. He reached into the overhead compartment tried to find te blankets that were allocated to their seats. He was dismayed to find them buried under their large, heavy handluggage holdall. He frowned and rested his head against the bottom of the compartment, trying to muster the strength to drag the bag down to the seat so he could get at the blankets.

He lifted his head and inhaled deeply, reaching in and pulling on the bags. Sweat beaded on his brow as the physical exersion escalated his pain. He breathed through it and eventually the bag fell onto the chair with a crash and Rodney could finally access the itchy airplane blankets.

'Here'. He shook one open and gently placed it round Carson who had started to shiver, sweat glistening on his top lip as his jaw moved rhythmically, clacking his teeth together with every beat. Rodney knew this meant Carson was getting shocky and had to act quickly before the shock became too much and killed him. He was busy shaking out the other blanket when he heard the sound of helicopters in the distance. The rotors making the distinctive 'thrupping' sound as they turned. Then sirens, the blessed sirens were music to his ears.

'Carson, can you hear that. Sounds like the rescue is here. we'll be back home before you know it'. Optimism wasn't one of Rodney's strong suites but the joyous relief he felt at that moment overwhelmed him and washed over Carson.

'Ok'. The answer was weak and quiet. Rodney had resumed his kneeling vigil in front of Carson, trying to keep him awake when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see the medic looking at him.

'Sir, are you ok?'. Rodney looked up and stared at the American medic kneeling next to him 'Are you injured'. Rodney shook his head

'No but my fiance is. He need immediate attention'. The medic nodded his head and held out a hand to help Rodney stand, offering Rodney the support he desperately needed at his back siezed completely. The medic moved fast and soon had Rodney stablised, gripping onto his forearms to stop him crumpling.

'Sir I need you to keep still, you may have a spinal injury.........'. Rodney shook his head frantically, the motion making him feel dizzy.

'No look after Carson. This is an existing injury that periodically causes spasms. see to Carson NOW'.

Rodney straightened to his full height and stepped aside to let the medic get to Carson. The medic peeled away the two blankets and started to assess his patient. Replacing the planes oxygen mask with one of his own.

'Eric, can you take this gentleman out and look him over. I've got a man here with a head injury, broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder so bring a stretcher with you'.

'Sir........Carso n. Can I call you Carson?'. Carson nodded and winced as the motion made him dizzy.

'Ok Carson, don't move. I'm don't know the full extent of your injuries so need you to stay perfectly still. Can you tell me exactly where it hurts'. Carson looked at the medic, ignoring his advice by gently nodding his head.

'Carson, I don't want you to move your head OK, We cant rule injury to your spine at the moment'. The medic put Carson in a collar and looked directly into his eyes as he tried to gauge the injuries.

'Ok what other pain have you got'. Carson smiled as he recognised the distinctive patter.

'I'm a Doctor, I think your original diagnosis is generally correct but my clavicle may be broken and I'm displaying the early signs of shock'. It seemed strange to Carson as he reeled off the symptoms. He had gone into 'Doctor mode' subconciously and was talking as if their was a patient in front of him. The medic nodded and carried on whilst Eric guided Rodney out of the plane.

It took another hour before Carson was deemed safe to move. Despite Carsons objections that his back wasn't injured he was placed on a backboard and secured before being carried off of the plane. Eric had evaluated Rodney and was more than a littel bit concerned about the pain in the mans head and back. Rodney had been arguing with Eric for half an hour and Carson couldn't help but smile as the acerbic tones of his lover filtered through the mayhem.

'I'm waiting for Carson. End of discussion'. Rodney could be stubborn and obstinate at the best of times but when the one he loved was in danger, his heels dug firmly into the ground.

'Dr Mckay. If you keep arguing with me I will sedate you in order to get you to the hospital'. The medic looked Rodney straight in the eyes to emphasise how serious he was.

You'll wha.......Oh no no no, you listen to me. I'm waiting for Carson and that's that. If you don't like it, then well, tough. I'm not going without him and I won't have some child ordering me about'. Rodney looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel, his face bright red when he heard Carson behind him.

'Rodney, play nice. They are trying to help ya'. Rodney turned to see carson strapped to a backboard being. Two paramedics carrying him to the nearest ambulance.

Sir, you can come in the ambulance with Carson. Eric there's a few more in there that need help'. Eric threw his hands up with mock surrender

'Hey he's all yours'.

Rodney stood waiting for the medics as they lifted Carson in the ambulance and hooked him up to the monitors that were there. Carson settled into the back of the ambulance as Rodney tried to climb in, finding his legs being unco-operative, his knees threatenig to buckle.

'Here, let me help and don't refuse. That Crap you pulled with Eric doesn't fly with me because i'm older and wiser and you are clearly in pain'. Rodney let the medic help him into the back of the ambulance and sat down on one the seats in the back.

'What's your name' he asked the medic, the same one that had sat with Carson on the plane.

'Bernard Cole, you can call me Bernie everyone else does. Now...........' Bernie paused waiting for Rodney to offer up his name.

'Rodney, Dr Rodney Mckay'. The medic raised his eyebrows in surprise and rolled his eyes.

'Another Doc, Gees this is going to be a fun journey. Just don't start diagnosing ok, let me do my job'. Rodney liked the guys honesty. He didn't beat about the bush and seemed to be the type to call a spade a spade.

The medic sent a smile Rodney's way and Rodney realised he actually liked this guy.

'Voodoo, you think I practice Voodoo. Oh god no. I'll have you know I'm a Dr of the sciences. An Astrophysicist if you really have to know'. Rodney looked at Bernie and saw the smile on his face falter.

'Sorry, it's just been a rough day and I'd much rather you just saw to Carson. I don't like seeing the people I care for in pain'. Bernie nodded his understanding and turned back to Carson, making a note of his vitals before knocking on the partition. The ambulance started to move away and Rodney started as the sirens wailed, clearing the way for the injured as it started his journey towards the hospital.

They arrived the final destination and Rodney was pulled away from Carson and directed to one of the examination rooms. Carson had warned Rodney against refusing medical help and was lectured by his significant other about the repercussions of arguing with the knew Carson meant business so allowed himself to be led quietly and sat waiting for the doctor, holding on to the last piece of his patience as it hung by a thread.

He had waited for nearly an hour before a doctor sauntered into the examination room. He was sitting on the bed thinking about slipping away to ring the SGC when he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of pages being turned.

'How's Carson'. Rodney looked at the doctor and spat out the terse question. The doctor looked up and shook his head.

'Ah, you must be Dr Mckay. Yes Bernie told me about you. I assure you Dr Beckett is in good hands. We have sent him down to X-ray to determine the severity of the breaks so I'll know more then. OK let's have a look at you then'.

The examination took 40 minutes to complete and by the end of it, Rodney was feeling worse than what he had started off. The poking and prodding doctors did really did nothing to illeviate the pain '_why they all insist on doing it BEFORE they give you pain killers is beyond me'._

'Ok Dr Mckay, I think the crash has just aggrevated your previous back injury and there seems to be no sign of concussion though I will be admitting you overnight for observation. You were lucky but I'll feel better knowing you won't be going into delayed shock. You'll need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks because even though there's no damage to your spine, there may be some localised swelling which could set you back in your recovery'. Rodney nodded his understanding feeling dejected at the fact that his long recovery from the gunshot wound had been set back again. He thought about the wheelchair and the cruches and realised there was no way he wanted to go back to either of them.

'I can walk around right, as long as I don't over exert myself'. Rodney looked at the Doctor expectantly, knowing deep down in his heart what the answer would be.

'As little as possible' the doctor replied 'I'm going to order you a back brace to wear for a week and want you to use the crutches to support your weight'. Rodney sighed and balked at the words 'back brace' and 'crutches'.

'is that really necessary'. The sadness and exasperation were clear in his voice as he rubbed absentl mindedly at his head.

The doctor nodded and handed Rodney two tablets.

'For the time being. Sit back and relax. Were running short of examination rooms so were going to bring Carson in here shortly before transferring you both to your accommodations for the night'.

Rodney thanked the doctor, took the painkillers and settled back onto the bed.

'Oh, o o doctor. I need to make a phone call'. The doctor nodded at the phone on the table next to Rodney 'Dial 9 for an outside line'. With that he turned and walked out the door leaving Rodney to make his phone call in peace.

Rodney had just finished explaining the situation to General Hammond when Carson was wheeled in. He noted how awful his love looked, with his arm in an immobilising sling and a large bandage taped to his forehead. Rodney saw a white cast peeking out of the side of the slink, stopping just above the swollen fingers which rested on Carsons Chest.

'Rodney, you OK love'. Carson's words were again slurred and it was obvious he had been given strong pain killers so they could set his shoulder and wrist. The nurse looked at Rodney.

'hey there, you must be Dr Mckay'. She was a chirpy woman of about 40, her southern drawl was nice but irritated Rodney, she was just too chirpy for him at the moment. Rodney nodded and she continued.

'Good, then we have the right room. Carson here has broken his Radius and fractured his Ulna. His shoulder has been popped right back in and we've got him in a immobilising sling to stop him aggravating that cracked clavicle and shoulder. Apart from that, the concussion is mild and he's a1'

She finished getting Carson settled and watching as Rodney stared at his lover.

'He's gonna be OK sugar, the breaks were clean and have all been set. He'll be in the cast and sling for a good 6 weeks but he'll make a full recovery'. she patted his shoulder gently and helped him lay back on the bed.

'Now you're gonna be moved soon but in the meantime if any of you need anything, push this button and i'll be right here'. She handed Rodney the call button, fussed with his pillows and walked out of the room. white shoes squeeking agains the smooth floor of the hospital.

Rodney waited until she left and painfully swung his legs over the side of the bed. He eased himself onto his feet and made his way over to Carso, taking hold of his fiances good hand.

'I've spoken to the doctor Rodney and I know for a fact you shouldn't be up and about so get your arse back in that bed please'. The admonishment made Rodney laugh.

'Ass Carson, it's ass and please, you are high as a kite and you are still trying to boss me around'. Carson looked up at Rodney, the seriousness knitting his brow into a firm frown and making him practically growl.

'Get in that bed now Rodney, I've not the energy to argue with you and I'll not have you doing any more damage to your back'.

Rodney saw the worried look on Carson's face and pulled his hand up to his lips gently kissing the palm.

'OK, I'll see you soon'. Carson nodded and drifted off to sleep as Rodney stiffly climbed into the bed next to him. As he settled onto the pillows, he realised how heavy his head felt and soon succumbed to the pull of sleep. Neither of them remembered being transferred to their room.

Rodney was woken up by a familiar voice talking to one of the nurses. 'Yes sir, we have the transfer papers here. We'll be ready in an hour'. Rodney opened his eyes to see John and Teyla standing in the corner of the room with the nurse. John handed the nurse back the paperwork and thanked her.

Teyla had already turned towards Carson and Rodney. 'Dr McKay. It is good to see you awake'. she moved over to Rodney's bed and took his head in her hands, tilting her head at the same time so both their forheads were touching in the Athosian greeting.

'John, Teyla. What are you both doing here?'. Rodney was still half asleep and very confused at seeing his friends standing there.

'We got the call about the crash and I convinced Liz to let me come drag your sorry backsides back before you cause anymore damage. Teyla couldn't wait to come back to E........for another visit so tagged along. It took some convincing Rodney so you owe me big time'. Teyla stopped the diatribe before her two friends got into a pissing match. Teyla never got annoyed but kept her eyes locked onto John to emphasise the need for him to shut up.

'It has not been the same at home without you and Dr Beckett'. Rodney couldn't help but smile at small Athosian woman who had won the hearts of practically everyone on Atlantis.

'Oh, I imagine you've all had some peace and quiet'. Teyla laughed softly at the comment, the sound was like music to Rodney's ears.

'Too quiet Rodney. You are being transferred to Cheyenne mountain within the hour. We will take you home tomorrow'. John watched the exchange and rushed over to help Rodney when he tried to sit up. Despite the two of them bickering constantly, they had forged a strong friendship over the years.

'What the hell, why am i sti......'. He wrapped one arm around his body and felt the familiar sensation of hard moulded plastic.

'Jesus Rodney, you don't remember them putting you in the back brace. I swear to god McKay I would've thought you'd felt that'. Rodney looked at John and noticed the familiar glint in his eye.

'Thank you very much _Major _Shepperd. Mock the injured why don't you and for your information they have very good painkillers'. John's eyebrows shot up at the deliberate slip of the tongue. He resisted the urge to slap away Rodney's hands as they flapped around when he talked.

'Lieutenant Colonel Rodney, you know damn well what my rank is'. He was being pulled in to the argument and Rodney mimed reeling in a fish before a quiet groan caught his attention.

'Och Rodney, John. Do ya have to talk so bloody loud. I have the worst drum riff going through my skull at the moment and you're really not helping'. Rodney huffed at Carson's comment before turning towards him.

'Sorry. How do you feel'. Carson turned his head slowly towards his lovers voice.

'Bloody awful' and then drifted back off into a drug induced sleep.

Three hours later and both Carson and Rodney were being taken care of by Janet Frasier at Cheyenne Mountain.

'Well gentlemen. You've both been very lucky and I can't see a reason why you shouldn't travel through the gate tomorrow. The deadalus is still in orbit around Atlantis and I see no point in waiting 18 days before you go home which I'm sure you are both keen to do. You're injuries aren't serious enough to warrent keeping you here for much longer seeing as you have been under observation for the required amount of time. I'll have some dinner bought to you and then I want you both to get a goods nights rest'. She replaced Carsons Chart and walked over to one of the other beds in the small infirmary.

True to her word, dinner arrived half an hour later and the lights above their beds were dimmed once they had finished eating. John had waited until the infirmary was reletively empty before pushing Rodney's bed close enough to Carson so Rodney could hold his lovers good hand.

'This is where I leave. Can I trust you both to play nice and rest like the nice doctor said'. Rodney snorted at the comment as John turned to leave. He heard Carson mumble something after him but didn't catch what it was. He turned to look at Carson and realised both men had drifted away, the pull of the strong pain killers that had been injected into the IV's proving too much.

Carson had refused the gurney the next morning and was standing by Rodney's bed, his good hand holding the handle of a wheelchair.

'Absolutely not Carson'. The comment was snarky and John couldn't shake the feeling of Deja Vu that flooded every part of his body. He was amused at the argument that was going on before him and wondered whether Rodney would actually win this one because it was common knowledge that the Doc always got his way.

He had left Teyla talking to T'ealc in the mess hall over breakfast about the sparring exercises she taught on Atlantis, Teyla promising to meet him in the gate room in an hour to start the journey home before making his way through the concrete corridors towards the infirmary.

'I'm not having this argument Rodney. I'm cranky and in Pain and you will use the wheelchair to get to the gate. End of conversation. Colonel Shepperd will be your driver for today, so I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride'. Carson tone seemed to skip from totally pissed off to sarcastic and funny in a second and John realised he would never argue or cross the doctor again, not without fear of being stuck with big needles at any rate.

John helped Rodney sit in the wheelchair and felt himself being scruitinized by Rodney's glare.

'You know this is embarrasing right. You two come home for some R n R and come back to Atlantis in a worse state then what you left. You want me to find you an excuse'. John was pushing Rodney in the wheelchair and glanced across to Carson. The Doctor was grinning broadley at the Colonels attempts at baiting his lover.

'hardy Ha ha maj....Colonel. Again, mock the injured why don't you'. John smiled and knew Rodney was back on form, acting like his normal snarky self.

'Well there's not much else to do on this lovely scenic walk through a mountain here, is there'. Rodney huffed and Carson laughed gently as they turned the corner into the gate room. Teyla was standing waiting for her friends and helped Rodney to his feet. Supporting him as he steadied himself on the crutches.

Carson noticed some familiar baggage sitting at the bottom of the ramp.

'John, is that........'. he started to ask, wondering how the hell his friend had managed to get it all back. He was pleased to see the handluggage sitting there though there was no telling what damage had been done, he just hoped the presents were still in tact because he understood how much his friends needed that little piece of home.

'It sure is, most of the luggage on the plane was labelled. It's a good job Rodney is so anal about labelling everything because even hand luggage had a tag. I swung by to collect it last night and dropped it off here ready'.

Rodney stood there dumbstruck and Carson grinned broadly at John.

'Thanks John, that's a nice wee thought'. he laid his hand on John's shoulder as two marines loaded the luggate onto a trolley. The gate swooshed and the event horizon shimmered bright blue before them, inviting them all to step through.

'Gentlemen...and Madam........ send Atlantis our regards'.

With that thought, the four of them made their way through the gate, homeward bound.

....................................................................................................................................

Hey hey, Heres chapter 5 completed. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and thanks to ElisaD263 for her reviews. It was pointed out that the chapters needed to be broken down more because they were hard to read. I've read through and have to agree wholeheartedly so i've tried to rectify it in this chapter. I'll amend the others to read better soon.

As usual, please review x


	6. Nightmares

* * *

When things go wrong

Chapter 6

**Engish translations**

**Chv****á**la Bohu - Thank God in Czech

* * *

Carson held his breath as he stepped into the event horizon. He was looking forward to finally going home but as much as he tried to hide it from his friends and colleagues, he absolutely hated walking through the bloody thing. He hated the coldness that coursed through his veins when you reached your final destination but most of all he hated wondering whether or not you would actually make it to the other side. He knew he was being unreasonable but hell, everyone has their phobia's.

A split second later, he stepped forward releasing his breath. He felt the warmth as it caressed his skin and slowly penetrated through the coldness. He walked forward through the gateroom, relishing in the heat of the sunbeam that shone through the stained glass windows at the top of the stairs. He glanced up and saw Elizabeth smiling warmly at him as he turned, seeking out his lover.

'Oh for the love of god. What is it with you people and wheelchairs. Carson tell them i'm not getting in that. I'm going to hobble to my... our quarters and am going to go to sleep so if you excuse me i'll be on my way'.

Carson laughed as realisation dawned on him and he saw the object of his lovers discomfort. A wheelchair had been bought into the room and placed a few feet away from the gate ready for when Rodney stepped through. Someone at the SCG obviously had the sense to send a communication to Atlantis once the wormhole had been established, though the thought was nice, it really wasn't what Rodney had wanted.

Carson recognised two of his nurses as they tried to get Rodney to sit down in the chair.

'Come on Dr McKay. You really shouldn't be on your feet at the moment. You heard what the Doctor said'. Shel's hand slowly reached towards Rodney's arm as she tried to convince him, unsuccessfully, to let them push him to his quarters.

'Absolutely not. Stop treating me like an invalid and let me go to my room'.

Rodney's face was set into a glare that would have most of his junior scientist trembling in their shoes.

'Get in love, the sooner you stop being so bloody stubborn, the sooner we can can get home'. Rodney's face softened at the sound of Carson's voice and he saw the look of pain that had started to crease his brow.

'Humph, I don't believe this. One little plane crash and i'm back in that, that............that torture instrument'. His protests were a little bit less acidic as he gingerly lowered himself into the chair and lifted his legs onto the footrests.

Elizabeth had heard the exchange and wasn't surprised at the fact that Carson hadn't noticed her standing by his side.

'How are you holding up Carson'. He had been subconsciously rubbing at the fingers on his broken hand when felt a warm hand rest on his good wrist.

'Aye i'm fine love, nothing that won't heal. I just want to get to my quarters now'.

She nodded and patted his shoulder before watching one of her closest friends follow the wheelchair out of the gate room.

* * *

**_6 weeks later................................_**

'Zelenka. I thought I told you to finish the modifications to puddle jumper 1'.

Rodney stormed into his lab and turned towards Radek's desk, leaving a trail of heat where his anger boiled dangerously. Radek inhaled sharply and looked up, half expecting to see steam whistling out of the head scientist's ears.

'Yes Rodney and I told you I have to work on the power fluxuations in the infirmary. Carson can't work with the lights flickering on and off constantly'.

Radek's exasperated voice rang through the lab, betraying the fact that he was fed up with the same argument he had been having on and off for most of the day. He glared at Rodney before scrutinizing his friend, noticing the dark circles under Rodneys eyes, the same dark circles that seemed to be a permanent feature for the last month. He couldn't fathom out how his friend could look so exhausted when Atlantis had been running smoother than she ever had.

The haunted look that seemed to follow Rodney recently had been noticed by everyone. The man was arrogant and egotistic but everyone respected what he did and were worried about the obvious fact that Rodney wasn't sleeping well, his temper become more and more fragile as the days wore on. Shaking his head he made a mental note to talk to Carson.

'Oh, right. Well I'll be up in the jumper bay then'. Shoulders slumped, Rodney turned slowly and picked up the tablet off his desk.

The argument had been too easy to win and Rodney had conceded far quicker then he normally would have making Radek want to grab the man and shake him out of whatever dark world he was living in. He cocked his head slightly to the side, taking off his glasses to absent mindedly clean them on his shirt.

'Rodney, are you OK my friend'. The kindness in the Czech's voice penetrated Rodney's mood and he relaxed slightly, releasing the muscles that had his shoulders clamped firmly up towards his jaw.

'Yes yes, I'm always OK Radek. I Just didn't sleep very well last night'. Rodney knew he was being dismissive as he clasped his tablet tight to his chest, rushing out of the lab.

_'or the last few weeks my friend'. _Radek thought as he turned back to his laptop, the solution to his problem suddenly screaming at him.

'Aha, Chv**á**la Bohu**'. **

He grabbed his tablet and started to make his way down to the infirmary to repair the fluctuation '_and speak to Carson'_ he thought as he neared the door to the main infirmary. He steeled himself as he made his way in, trying to muster every bit of courage he had.

It was well after 18.00 before Carson finally made his way home. He was finally free of the immobilising sling that had been the bane of his life for the past 6 weeks. The cast had been removed, being replaced with a removable splint making it easier for Carson to do the exercises that had been set by the physical therapist. He was subconsciously flexing his fingers as he walked into his dark quarters.

'Och, Rodney are you home'.

The words were uttered quietly and he wasn't really expecting a answer. He was surprised to be answered by a lone sob coming from the balcony. He frowned and made his way out noting how cold the air felt. He mentally turned up the heat as he stepped through the open balcony doors, closing them behind him.

Rodney was sitting on the marble floor, his back to the metal railings that surrounded the balcony. Carson eyed his lover and took in the sight of him sitting there in his t-shirt and boxer shorts. His knees were raised with his arms crossed over the top of them, in the midst of the tangled limbs hung rodneys head. Shoulders heaving as the release of emotions wracked his body.

'Rodney, what is it love, what's happened'. Carson knelt down and wrapped his hand round Rodney's neck, feeling the frozen skin under his fingertips.

'Rodney come on love, your perished and sitting out here isn't going to be doing your back any good'. He moved his hand down towards Rodneys bicep, tugging on it firmly to try to get him to move.

'Carson, I can't do this anymore. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the plane crashing. I can hear the screaming, smell the fuel............. and'. Another round of sobs assaulted him.

'And I see you, only in my dreams you were dead Carson. DEAD'. He screamed the last word and Carson blanched as it penetrated his mind. He knew Rodney had been having nightmares but he really didn't know what they were about or how badly they had been affecting him.

'Well i'm not love, i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere. Listen to me Rodney, you are frozen and need to warm up. Come on i'll run you a bath'. Carson stood, finally managing to pull Rodney up with him. He guided Rodney towards the bed, sitting him down before making his way to the bathroom and setting the bath running.

All of the quarters in Atlantis had basic kitchens in them. A few cabinets to store food and a couple of work surfaces. You couldn't really cook in there but you could make sandwiches and hot drinks if need be. Carson made his way over to the kitchenette and started to boil some water, pulling out two mugs and the loose tea he had bought back from Scotland. He warmed the pot and poured the tea leaves in, chasing them with the boiled water. He let them stew for a few minutes before pouring two steaming mugs of tea, adding copious amounts of sugar to Rodney's.

He walked back to his lover and knelt in front him again, handing him the hot sweet tea.

'There you go love. Drink that, it's sweet because you need the sugar. It'll help with the shock and the hypoglycemia because I doubt you've eaten.........again'. The admonishment didn't go un-noticed by Rodney and he seemed to shrink even further into himself. Carson caressed his knee as he remembered the bath.

'Oh crap, I'll be right back love'. Rodney gazed up as Carson rushed to the bathroom half expecting to find it flooded. He had forgotten about the invisible sensors that automatically stopped the flow of water. He smiled and turned towards the bedroom.

Rodney was still sitting in the same place, staring out of the window sipping on the sweet tea. His heart clenched as his lovers head turned and dropped, resting on his chest. His shoulders rounded as if carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

'Come on love, let's get you warmed up'. He took the empty mug out of Rodney's hand and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Rodney was had become complacent and allowed Carson to strip him before leading him into the bathroom and helping him slip into the bath tub.

Carson pulled a small stool over to the side of the bath and dipped the sponge into the water, letting it saturate every pore and swell before pulling it out and squeezing it gently over his fiance's back.

'Get in'. The voice was small and almost childlike.

'Please Carson, I need you close'. Carson moved forward to look into Rodney's eyes. Rodney gazed back and Carson understood exactly what Rodney needed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Rodney's head before standing up to strip.

He gently pressed a hand into Rodney's shoulder blades and Rodney immediately responded, moving forward to allow Carson to settle behind him. Carson made himself comfortable and started to massage Rodney's shoulders, trying to knead away some of the tension. They sat there for a while as Carson continued his slow massage when Rodney leaned back, resting his head on Carson shoulder.

'Sorry'. The apology was short and quiet. Carson could tell Rodney's mind was far away, still lost in the plane crash that had obviously traumatized him.

'What on earth are you sorry for love'. He knew the answer but felt the need to try to draw his fiance out of his slump. Rodney's unfocused eyes were fixed on one point on the wall as he continued.

'Back on earth, it was amazing. Just me and you. I realised that no matter what happens, you are the one consistency in my life. Our love, my love for you, is something I would die for, something I will always protect and always cherish'.

Carson's head moved to rest on Rodney's and he tightened his arms around his lovers shoulders.

'When I came to on the plane. God the devistation, it was everywhere and I was frightened. I saw you sitting there.......mangled....... and thought you were dead. Something died in me when I first saw you..........'. Rodney swallowed and was the tears he was fighting started to fall freely down his cheeks.

'I know you weren't dead Carson but for that split second before I realised, I'd lost you and my heart was so broken. I didn't know what to do, I don't know what i'll do if I lose you'. Carson picked his head up and kissed Rodney's cheek gently, following the trail of his lovers tears to his mouth.

The kiss was soft and sensuous. Carson was so overwhelmed by Rodney openess that the rush of pure, untainted, unconditional love faded the world around him away and all he saw was Rodney and what life with this man was going to be like.

He pulled away and Rodney turned to face Carson, pulling his hands up to cup his face using his fingertips to trace every feature on his lovers face.

'you're here'. The words were whispered as pure realisation flooded his face.

'Aye, I'm not going anywhere love'. Carson had pulled Rodney's hands away from his face and was holding them as he leaned over to kiss his lover. The kiss soon deepened and Rodney reached down, wrapping his hand around Carsons cock.

Carson moaned into the kiss, his body responding to every movement his lover made. Rodney's hand swept up and down over his cock, twisting slightly over the tip the way he liked. Rodney's lips never left Carsons as he bought his lover closer to orgasm. He pumped harder, manipulating his balls on the downward stroke when Carson pulled way from the kiss tossing his head back as he came hard, seeing stars.

'Oh god Rodney, oh oh oh, yes yes yes..........'. His cock pulsated under Rodney's hand as the warm seed was released into the bath. Carson's hips stilled and his head lolled back onto the edge of the bath tub. Rodney kissed him and stepped out of the bath, his own erection evident.

Carson followed Rodney and stepped out, mirroring his lovers actions by grabbing one of the fluffly white towels and drying himself off. They both made their way to the bed, Carson grabbing Rodney's arm to stop him before he got in. He leaned in and Kissed Rodney passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of his lovers mouth. They stood there making out like a couple of teenagers for so long that Carson felt himself harden again. He pushed Rodney back onto the soft bed and straddled him, kissing him on the neck, feeling his loves pulse beating underneath his lips.

Carson moved down, kissing and licking his way towards Rodneys nipples. He took one of the small buds in his mouth and began to suck and nip in the way he knew Rodney liked. Rodney let a low, gutteral moan escape, sending Carson wild with passion and desire. Carson kissed his way across his lovers strong chest, giving the same treatment to the second nipple before moving downwards.

Rodney had lost himself in his lover touch when he felt Carson's warm lips take his erect cock in his mouth. He gasped as Carson started to suck and lick, taking in every inch of Rodney's hard shaft. He had discovered what Rodney liked many moons ago and soon felt Rodney shift as he reached over to open the draw, pulling out the lube that they kept close to hand. He reached up, not moving his lips from Rodney's cock and felt the slickness surround his fingers.

Cason pulled away just long enough to let Rodney bend his knees upwards, moving downwards as soon as his lover was settled. He ran his tongue round the tip of Rodney's cock as his hand caressed downwards, brushing against Rodney's balls as it descended to the tight ring of muscle. He dipped his tongue into the tip of Rodney's cock, his finger mirroring the movement by gently breeching his hole causing Rodney to convulse with pleasure.

Carson pulled his finger out before dipping it back in, his mouth never leaving Rodney's cock, maching the rhythem that had been set before Carson pulled his head back releasing Rodneys cock. Rodney felt a pang of grief at the loss of his lovers lips around his cock when he felt another finger enter him, scissoring and stretching, preparing him for what he really wanted.

'Carson, now. Please I need you in me, I need to feel you.........Please'. Rodney pleaded, the feeling of needed Carson inside him was overpowering.

Carson smiled pushed his fingers back in, cocking the tip of his middle finger teasing Rodney's prostate.

'Carson...................'. The voice was impatient and Rodney felt Carson pull his fingers out, watching as Carson spread the rest of the lube on his own rock hard large cock.

Carson moved closer to Rodney and felt his lovers legs widen to give him easier access. He lined his cock up to Rodneys hole and slowly pushed the tip through the tight ring. He felt the muscles relax around his cock and revelled in the warmth and the tightness that surrounded the tip. He pushed in further, fully sheathing himself inside Rodney, pausing to take in the sight of his lover lying beneath him, hot and sweaty as passion threatened to send him over the brink.

'Carson, move'. Rodney groaned as Carson started to move his hips, finding the right rhythem. He shifted slightly and Rodney growled, letting Carson know he found the right position. Pure passion finally took over and Carson started to pound into Rodney, making his lover pant and moan erotically with every stroke. It didn't take long for Rodney to Come without his cock even being touched. Carson felt him stiffen beneath him and felt the muscles clamp tight around his cock.

Rodney was very verbal in bed but tonight Carson was sure the whole city had heard him as he screamed, his orgasm numbing his mind to the degree stars started to dance in front of his eyes. The clamping, the screaming and the feeling of Rodneys seed being shot over his stomach made Carson come hard and fast, his hips slamming into Rodney as he shot his seed deep into his lovers body. He collapsed on top of Rodney, kissing him on the neck. He felt paralysed, like every bone in his body had turned to mush.

'I love you, I love you, I love you............'. Carson repeated the words over and over again, not even having the energy to slip out of Rodney. His Cock had gone flaccid, the result of two major orgasms and Carson realised he needed to Move.

'I love you too'. The statement sounded certain and sure and Rodney felt Carson pull out, brushing up against his prostate. Aftershocks assaulted his body and he moaned with the pain that they caused.

Carson had rolled to Rodney's side, grabbing the baby wipes of the bed side cabinet on his way. He pulled one out of the packet and cleaned their stomachs before tossing it into the bin at the side of the bed. Rodney had rolled onto his side and draped himself across his lover. One of his legs was snaked over his fiances, his foot resting between the the strong legs. His arm draped lazily over his lovers middle and his head rested on Carson's chest. Rodney had strategically rested his ear over Carson's heart and was listesting to the soothing heartbeat beneath it. Carson was lazily raking his fingers through Rodney's hair.

'Carson, can we start organising the wedding now'. The question was one Carson had been waiting for. The rings had survived the plane crash unscathed and all the two men had to do was organise the wedding and the reception.

'Aye we can, we'll start tomorrow love. I want you do do one thing for me though'. Carson felt Rodney's head move and found two blue eyes looking intently at him.

'Anything'.

'I want you to make an appointment to speak to Kate. You don't have to go into detail with her, not like you did in the bath. But I want you to speak to someone neutral. I love you too much for that and my council will be clouded by emotion'.

Rodney was quiet for a moment before nodding his head.

'OK, for you I will go and see Kate'. He yawned widely as Carson kissed him again on the top of his head, still raking his fingers through Rodney's hair.

They both fell asleep, their bodies entwined. Rodney didn't have nightmares that night. In fact it was a long time before Rodney had nightmares again.

TBC

* * *

Woo hoo, Chapter 6 up. Please read and review.


	7. Torture

When things go wrong

Chapter 7

Rodney sauntered into the changing rooms, his fingers frantically tapping away at his tablet. Life was finally going his way and even his friends had noticed the bounce in his step as he made his wedding plans, leaving no stone unturned so as to make the day as perfect as possible.

John was already geared up and was clipping his P90 to his vest when Rodney had walked in, picking up his pack and stuffing his tablet into it. Mildly amused, John stopped what he was doing and watched as Rodney muttered to himself, trying to figure out some problem.

'Hey buddy, you ok'. John was still trying to figure out what problem would merit Rodneys hands being drawn back and forth over his midriff.

'Oh hey, what do you call those belt things that you wear with tux's. you know the ones. Big strip of material that sits over your dress shirt and pants'. His hands continued their ministrations, hovering a couple of inches over the material of his t shirt. The movements were getting faster as he spoke.

'Erm, Cummerbund's I think why?'. Curiosity and amusement got the better of him as Rodney clicked his fingers and nodded.

'yes that's it, cummerbund's. What.......oh why?. OK, I'm torn between a waistcoat/cravat combo and one of those cummerbunds with a bowtie. I'm swinging more for the waistcoat and cravat but can't make my mind up. I have two days to decide because the deadalus will be taking our orderforms and measurements back to Earth and they will be bringing our wedding suits back with them when they return'. His enthusiasm was infectious and John felt his spirits lift as his best friend talked about the wedding.

'I'll be off world so I was hoping to get this emailed to Carson before I go. Can't make my mind up though'. He paused and looked at John, his eyes sparkling as he pulled his tablet out of his pack.

'waistcoat and cravat, definately!'. The statement was sure as he plugged his tablet into one of the network sockets and tapped awayemailing his order to Carson. He didn't want Carson to know what he was wearing so he encrypted the file first knowing Sam would know what to do with it when she received it.

'There, right ready to go'. Rodney unplugged the tablet and stuffed it back in the pack, zipping it closed and swinging it over his shoulder. John reached out and grabbed the strap, pulling Rodney back sharply.

'Roodneey'. He drew the word out, hoping his friend would see exactly what the problem was. His hand never left the strap as he arched his eyebrows and stared pointedly at Rodney.

'What are you doi..........'. John pointed towards Rodneys gear and waited for his friends eyes to follow. He really didn't want to point out the fact that Rodney had walked in, picked up his pack and turned to leave, forgetting his tac vest and weapon.

'Oh, right of course. Gear up'. Rodney dumped his pack unceremoniously on the floor and picked up his tac vest and put it on. He checked the pockets and started to search around on the floor.

'what're you looking for exactly, no ones been in messing with your gear'. John's amusement soon turned to irritation as Rodney searched.

'Epi pens. I always have three in this pocket and now there are none'. The confused tone of Rodney's voice worried John. He knew Rodney liked to be prepared for all eventualities but Rodney hadn't had a reaction in years. He would have suggested just leaving seeing as he had made sure every member of the team carry Epi pens, anti histamines and glucose tablets in their tac vests but knew the one time Rodney didn't have his gear would be the one time stuff was needed.

'Here'. John had seen the epi pens sitting under the bench, bending down to pick them up. It looked like they had rolled underneath after falling out of one of the many pockets that were stuffed full with Rodney's stuff.

'Now can we go already'. John's impatience was growing as he handed the pens over to his friend, making sure Rondney put them where they belonged. Rodney patted pocket before walking over to his pack, P90 in hand. He swung the pack over his shoulder, oblivious to John's irritation, and clipped the weapon to the metal D ring on his vest.

'Well what are you waiting for'. Rodney had been completely relaxed recently, every insult and irritated tone seemed to roll off him like water off a ducks back. He stood at the door with his hand swept out towards as if trying to bait his friend. John scowled and pushed his way out of the door, ignoring the quiet chuckling behind him.

They mad etheir way to the gate room and Rodney was greeted by the perplexed face of his Fiance. Carson was waiting at the side of the gate holding his tablet. Glancing up, he saw his lover and smiled broadly as Rodney moved towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Glad to see you've made ya mind up a long last. I've had my order ready for days. Whats with the encrypting though'. He wasn't really surprised at the fact that Rodney had been so thorough and meticulous about his outfit. He was however as curious as hell about what his lover was going to wear.

'Think of it as ensuring good luck. Don't want you to see till the day'. Rodney leaned over and kissed Carson softly as the event horizon whooshed open behind him. Both men had long forgotton their shyness with public displays of affection. People had told them early on how happy they were for them with only the odd few homophobes being totally against the whole relationship. They now ignored the comments from those people, shrugging them off.

'Rodney. Come on. Put Carson down and lets go'. Rodney tore his lips away and sighed as he heard the widespread laughter filtering through the gate room. Shaking his head he grabbed Carson's hand and weaved his fingers through his lovers.

'I'll see you in couple of days'. He turned and waved at Carson as he hurried thorough the gate, leaving on a trade mission that would ensure the cities stock of fresh fruit and vegetables for the coming months.

Carson waved back and watched as the event horizon dissipated, his gut clenching into knots. He knew Rodney would be fine, but since the plane crash they hadn't really spent any time apart. The recovery had been hard for Rodney, the last few months being spent trying to get him to let go of the image of Carson lying there dead, replacing it with happy memories that didn't give Rodney nightmares. He had done really well in his sessions with Kate and Carson had noticed a mark-able change in the man he loved. Rodney had started to talk more and more to Carson, opening up in ways that made Carson love the man more........if that was at all possible.

He walked back to the infirmary nursing his irrational fear. '_He'll be fine. A couple of days that's all. Och Carson, stop being silly'._

It was the same thing he told himself everytime Rodney was off world. His lovers back was stronger now, the ache being so dull that Rodney hardly bothered with Pain killers anymore. That and Rodney's progress with Kate had conviced Carson that Rodney really was ready to rejoin the team on missions. It didn't stop him from worrying though and Carson knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had his lover firmly in his arms.

Carson made his way through the infirmary, stopping a few times to check on patients. He walked into the small kitchenette and brewed some tea, adding a small amount of milk and grabbing one of the lemon biscuits that he loved but had given up when he had started to date Rodney. He only ate them now when Rodney was off world for more than a day not wanting to send his lover into anaphylaxis with a kiss.

He carried his tea and biscuit to his office and sat at his desk, sipping the tea looking thoughtful. He remembered the day he found his lover broken, sitting sobbing on the cold marble floor of their balcony. He also remembered the lovemaking, that wonderful closeness that had provided Rodney with the touch he had so desperately needed.

Rodney had asked to start the wedding plans as they snuggled afterwards, both completely sated as they lay there exhausted, wrapped around each other tightly. This had prompted them both to begin talking about the plans over breakfast the next morning. Writing a 'to do' list as they sat eating their cereal.

The list was currently pinned to the wall in their quarters, written in Rodneys neat script (mainly because Carson had typical doctor's scrawl), gradually being added to whilst other points being crosed off in red marker. He smiled and turned to his paperwork and picked up one of the charts, reading it before he started to write the annual physicals report to Elizabeth.

* * *

SGA-1 emerged through the star gate, surprised by the torrential downpour that greeted them, the rain was relentless, soaking through their clothing in a matter of seconds. Despite the rain, the team looked around and were in awe of the scenery, the planet was gorgeous and reminded Rodney of Rural Scotland as heather covered hills rolled to his left and a small forest started 100 feet away.

'Oh wonderful. Rain, we'll all get chills and spend the next few days sick. You know I'm prone to colds'. John and Teyla glanced at each other, smug smiles gracing their faces.

'The people of this planet depend on the rain Rodney. It's the reason why the crops are so abundant, a good mix of rain and sun'. Teylas sweet voice trilled as she explained. Trying to pacify her friend so he wouldn't spend the next few hours complaining.

'Yes, well anyway. You know it reminds me a bit of Scotland'. He was circling his team mates as he scanned the area, a look of confusion contorting his face. He finished scanning and put the small scanner back in his pocket, percing himself agains the DHD.

'Nothing, i've got nothing. Surely we should be reading some kind of ener................' His sentence died as he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his neck.

'Ow ow ow, crap i've been stu........' He sank to the ground and pulled his hand away from his neck, plucking out the source of his pain. In his hand sat a small black feathered dart that didn't look menacing but made him feel woozy. He tried to focus on his friends as watched with horror as they all mirrored his actions, the looks of horror on their faces evident as one by one they collapsed.

Those looks seemed to be burned into his retinas as blackness took over.

* * *

'Rodney, come on buddy open your eyes'. Rodney heard Johns voice calling him, it was distant and muffled as he tried to pull himself out of the darkness. Consciousness slowly returned and he realised his cheek was being slapped.

'RODNEY WAKE UP NOW!', Johns voice shouted, making Rodney groan as the words bounced around his skull making his headache even worse than it already was.

'm'up. Where'r we?'. He opened his eyes and squinted against the harsh light that was streaming through barred windows. Once the pain in his head abated, he tried to open his eyes fully, looking around at his friends before taking in his surroundings.

The walls looked like hardened mud and reminded him of the mud huts some tribes have back on earth. Something was out of kilter though and it took a minute for his drugged up mind to see the electronic door and the modern locks on the windows. He was struggling to focus as the pounding in his head kept it's relentless rhythm. He sighed and dropped his gaze to his team mates.

John, Teyla and Ronan looked pale and groggy and he sat bolt upright as he remembered watching them collapse before passing out. He felt a pang of guilt as he realised he was powerless to help them and shook his head to try to clear some of the fuzzyness. '_Bad idea'_ he thought as his stomach started to roll before he leaned sideways and threw up.

'Aw crap, Rodney you OK buddy'. John was still sitting by the Rodney's side and was runnig his his hand up and down soothingly. Rodney pulled himself upright and nodded, leaning his back against the wall behind him, head hung low on his chest. He was about to reply when the door opened.

Rodney pulled his head up and groaned at the sight of Koyla standing there, weapon trained directly on him. The sight the man that unceremoniously tortured Rodney made his stomach lurch again and he could feel his heart thrumming hard against his rib cage.

'Look for the small tubes they carry with them. Their records show these can be useful'. Koylas cronies searched the four prisoners and found what they were looking for.

'What the hell do you need those for'. John growled the words, his voice husky and threatening as he was pinned down and relieved of his three epi pens. The men stepped back holding the twelve pens as Koyla made his way over to Rodney.

'Dr McKay, From you record I know your weaknesses. Oh yes, did you think our time on Atlantis was a complete waste'. He sneered at Rodney as his prisoner's eyes went wide. Rodney had started to reply but was dragged from his position on the floor and pulled out of the room.

John jumped up and started towards his friend, wanting to help but was shot by an energy blast that paralysed him completely before knocking him out cold. There was nothing any of the team could do but sit back and watch in horror as their Chief Scientist was dragged out of the room forcefully.

Half an hour had passed and John could feel the heavy paralysis lifting as his faculties returned. He rolled onto his side and felt Teyla's soft hands brushing the hair away from his face.

'John, can you sit up'. He nodded as Ronan gripped onto his hand, giving John the extra leverage he needed to sit up.

'Rodney, they took him. Where is he'. Teyla's eyes glossed over as she tried to find the words to explain the fact that Rodney had not yet been returned to them. She was saved from having to break the bad news when the door opened and Rodney was tossed onto the cold stone floor.

John raced over to his best friend and bit back his anger at the sight of him. He took note of the tremors that assaulted Rodneys body and watched as Rodney curled his body into the foetal position, his shaking hands fisted into his shoulders. He was pale, very pale and small beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

'Shit Rodney, what the hell did they do to you'. Rodney started at the voice and uncurled his body as Ronan placed his balled up coat under his friends head.

's-some k-kind of l-lemon i t-think. They f-forced it into my m-mouth and I went into f-full anaphylaxis before they gave me epinep-epinephrine'. The words stuttered and John looked on in horror as his friend shook and weakly emphasised his point with his hands.

'T-twice. They d-did it twice. Need a-antihistimines. B-biphasic'. Rodney's energy levels dropped as John rummaged around in his vest looking for the Benedryl that would hopefully halt the reaction. He found it and popped two out of the blister pack, holding them out to Rodney as Ronan helped him sit up so he could take the medication.

'You gonna be able to keep these down?' Rodney nodded and took the tablets, sipping from the canteen that Ronan had handed him. His eyes started to close as exhaustion spread through his body as he felt himself being lowered gently back onto the hard ground.

His pillow had changed from being uncomfortably leathery to being wonderfully soft, firm and warm. He opened his eyes and realised he was laying with his head in Teyla's lap, the Athosian woman gently raking her fingers through his hair, quietly offering him words of comfort. Sleep soon overtook his aching body as Teyla carried on with her ministrations.

Rodney had been asleep for the better part of an hour before strong arms grabbed him and pulled him up. There was no time for him to shake the sleep out of his head as he tried to get his aching muscles to co-operate.

'No. not again, damn it Koyla you do that again and you're gonna kill him. His heart can't take that much adrenalin'. John was being held back by Ronan and Teyla as the guards threatened to shoot him again with their stunners. Teyla was intently staring at the weapon and wondered where they had got their hands on the wraith technology.

They pulled Rodney out of the room again and John felt as though his heart would break at the sight of his best friend struggling to walk, stumbling before being pulled to his feet.

'John, they have wraith stunners, where do you think they got them'. He hadn't really noticed what kind of weapons they had, instead concentrating on the fact that one of his team was about to be tortured. His mind was pulled back to the present and he glanced towards Teyla.

'I have no idea Teyla but i'm gonna find out eventually'. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair before huffing out a disdainful laugh.

'God damn lemon torture? Where the fuck did they get lemons?'. The question was out there but if he was honest he really didn't give a damn about the answer. The fact that Rodney had been given two epi pens already worried him and he knew Rodney's body probably couldn't take much more.

He leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his hands, using his legs as support. They all sat in silence as they waited for their friend to be returned, hopefully alive.

* * *

Rodney didn't really remember the journey to the torture chamber, all he remembered was being lifted from the floor of the cell and then being flung into the hard stone chair. Restraints were strapped around his wrist and ankles as Koyla cut the small citrus fruits in half.

'I'll admit Dr McKay, this form of torture is most unconventional'. He picked up half of the fruit and slowly walked over to Rodney who eyes were wide with fear.

'By the looks of it Dr McKay, it's unconventional but effective'. One of the guards pushed Rodneys head back and pinched his nose leaving Rodney no choice but to open his mouth. He tasted the acidic sharpness of the fruit as it ran onto his tongue down his throat.

Rodney struggled as he felt the familiar itcyness of the hives that started to appear on his face and neck. He knew it wouldn't be long before his throat started to swell, cutting off his oxygen supply, making him suffocate painfully before they used the epi pen. They watched him squirm as his mouth was filled with a metallic taste and laughed when his eyes widened with fear, the tears rolling down his anguished face.

'Ahh, the wheezing sound. Dr McKay, remind me to ask you how it feels to be killed by your own body. Treason, is that the correct term. No no, Betrayal. Betrayed by your own body. Now, whilst you are suffocating I want you to think about letting us know what we want'.

Rodney was torn as he fought to draw in breath, his throat was almost completely closed and his hold on consciousness was fading when he felt the familiar Jab in his thigh. His heart started to pound painfully as the adrenalin took effect.

'I c-can't tell you w-what I d-don't know. I h-haven't been privvy to that i-information'. The stuttering was worsening as his body started to convulse with the added stimulation. The original fight of flight hormone coursing through his veins for the third time.

'M-maybe you s-should b-be a-asking m-me something I actually k-know'. Koyla scowled as he reached for the other half of the fruit, nodding to his colleague so he could repeat the torture.

'Maybe you should stop lying Dr McKay. I want to know the gate address to Earth. According to the information we gathered whilst on Atlantis, it'll provide us with the technology and weaponry we need to defeat the wraith. Maybe this will make you a little more pliable'. He squeezed the fruit into Rodney's mouth and watched as the reaction started to take hold again, knowing he was being lied to.

'Damn it'. John banged his head backwards against the wall in frustration. Rodney had been gone a while and he was getting jumpy.

'John, you need to stay calm for Rodney's sake, if they bring him back anytime soon being angry will not help'. He looked at Teyla and knew she was right but it was difficult. Ronan had taken pole position in the room. standing against the wall facing the door, his glare unwavering.

He started as the lock on the door beeped and Rodney was carried in, jumping to his feet with anticipation of his friend being returned. Ronan stepped forward angrily and caught Rodney as he was tossed forward, beneath his large hands he felt the tremors wracking the mans body and could feel the wetness of Rodney's clothes where the sweat had leeched through.

'Shit, Shepperd!'. He gently lowered Rodney down and ripped a strip of his shirt, moistening it with the water in his canteen. John ran over as the door closed, watching as Ronan wiped the wet rag over Rodneys pale unconcious face.

The tremors were worse and Rodney looked as though his body was going to rip itself apart if the convulsions didn't abate soon. This worried John and he gingerly placed his fingers on Rodney's neck and hissed as he felt the racing pulse throbbing under his fingers.

'We need to get him home. His hearts beating too fast'. John stood and punched the wall, the pain in his hand dissapating his anger as he felt a hand softly rest on his shoulder. He turned and looked towards Rodney, watching as Ronan continued to tend to him. John was on the verge of sobbing as he watched Rodney's body painfully shake.

'We have no way of giving him benedryl whilst he's unconscious. If we were on Atlantis, Carson would have him hooked up to and IV. Shit, the epi pen isn't a goddamn cure Teyla and he's always biphasic.......... he gets secondary reactions, and we can't give him any more epinephr..............'. He was cut short by an explosion outside the room. He looked up and saw smoke filtering beneath the door and pulled Teyla away to the far corner.

The sound of P90's echoed through the corridor and he sighed with relief as he heard the familiar voice of Major Lorne shouting instructions to his team.

'Keep an eye on the door and don't let anymore of them in the building. Zelenka, have you got that door open yet'.

'Hovno..... no not yet. I'm nearly there..........yes'. The exclaimation heralded the sound of the lock retracting and the door opened.

Major Lorne ran into the room and looked over the team in front. His eyes wondered down to Rodney and he called for help before turning to John.

'Colonel, we have to go now. We've managed to secure the facility but I can't be sure as to whether more Genii will be on their way. Come on lets go'. He reached out and pulled Teyla and John out of the room, as he turned to grab Ronan his hand was swatted away and he watched with awe as the large man bent down and picked Rodney up effortlessly.

They ran towards the door that led out into the forest, the jumper wasn't far from the entrance and as they neared they heard the familiar growl behind them that signalled the fact that Koyla wasn't dead. John swung round and in the split second it took Koyla to raise his weapon he shot the P90 that Lorne had thrust into his hand, sending a bullet through their enemies skull, finally killing the man that had tortured his friend on more than one occasion.

The puddle jumper's rear door opened and John was surprised to see Carson running out towards Ronan. Major Lorne was in the middle of explaining how they came to be there when he heard Carsons panicked voice ringing through the trees.

'Och no no no, Rodney don't do this. I need the Defibrillator stat'. He had already started CPR as one of Lornes team raced to the Jumper to retrieve the equipment. John grimaced as he heard one of Rodneys ribs crack, knowing the sickening sound meant the CPR was being given correctly didn't make him feel any less nauseous.

The scene was strangely surreal and John felt as though he was watching the whole thing through someone elses eyes, Teyla and Ronan had joined his vigil as Carson placed the pads on Rodneys bare chest and shouted 'clear' before the machine fired, making Rodney's body jump off the ground. It took two shocks before Carson finally got the heart beating again.

'Bring me a stretcher, his hearts beating but it's in severe tachycardia and I don't have the medications to treat this in the field'. Two marines made their way over with a stretcher and gently lifted Rodney onto it before carrying him to the jumper. Carson had attached an IV in the time it had take for the marines and walked alongside holding the IV bag high, hooking it onto something in the back of the jumper.

John, Teyla and Ronan entered the back of the jumper and sat down on the benches at either side, watching as Carson adjusted the IV and attached the leads of a portable heart monitor. Within minutes fast beeping echoed Rodney's heartbeat and John heard Carson Swear under his breath.

'Och, can someone please explain how a simple two day trade mission turns into bloody awful rescue with my fiance once again knocking on deaths door. You've been gone for four days already'. Carsons voice was filled with hurt and anger and the words hit John like a brick, making him deflate. He felt tears pricking as he rested his elbows on his thighs, his hands cupping his head whilst he explained.

We were ambushed by Koyla at the gate, he used some kind of dart to incapacitate us. we woke up in a cell and he tortured Rodney using a fucking citrus fruit. Carson he sent him into anaphylaxis at least three times, using our epi pens to bring him back. We gave him benedryl when they bought him back the first time but he was unconscious the second time so we couldn't give him any'. Carson looked shocked as John explained how Koyla came to know about Rodney's allergy and Teyla was sure the good Doctor was going to fall apart in front of them.

Carson's eyes narrowed slightly, the fight in him gone, it was strange to see the internal struggle going on but even stranger to see that point when their friend pushed back his emotions, letting the Doctor in him take precidence.

'Damn it, Major Lorne we need to get home fast. I don't have the neccessary medications to help Rodney'. Carson's fear had grown when he had found out about the overdose of Epinephrine and the multiple reactions to an unknown citrus fruit.

'Doc I'm going as fast as I can and were nearly there. How's he holding up?'

Carson had returned his attention to Rodney, taking his blood pressure as Lorne spoke.

'He's bloody awful Major. His BP is way to high and his heart is going into overload. I need the medications ASAP'. Carson's Scottish brogue was getting thicker and thicker and John wondered whether Lorne had understood any of what the Scot had just said.

'Understood Doc, we're near the gate now'. Major Lorne reached over and dialled home, tapping the communication panel to open a com to Atlantis.

'Atlantis, this is Major Lorne, we need a team in the Jumper bay Asap with..........' The words died on his lips as he realised he didn't know exactly what it was the doctor wanted. Carson's voice boomed from the back of the jumper.

'Liz, Rodney's in a bad way. Tell Dr Biro we need IV antihistamines and steroids and tell her to prepare an injection of Nexterone. I'll need those medications as soon as I get to Atlantis'. Carson was relieved when he saw the event horizon nearing and heard Elizabeth voice ring from the console.

'Understood, I'll see you on you return'. the communication was cut dead as they finally made their way through the gate.

Major Lorne set the puddle jumper down in the gate room and opened the rear hatch. He turned to watch as Dr Biro rushed in flanked by two medics guiding a gurney up the ramp. Dr Biro handed Carson the nexterone and watched the monitor closely as Carson injected the medication into Rodney's IV port, they all waited with baited breath as the medication started take effect, slowing Rodney's heartbeat down to a more acceptable level.

'OK, lets get him to the infirmary'. Carson helped lift his lover onto the gurney and the team were left sitting in stunned silence as Rodney was whisked off to the infirmary.

* * *

_**Three days later............**_

Rodney slowly came round, the fuzziness in his head making it difficult for him to concentrate. His body felt heavy and detached as he was tried to open his eyes. Sounds were filtering through, Cacophonous to his foggy mind, making his head pound with every sound of the steady beeping which was accompanied by the rhythmic whooshing.

He blearily opened his eyes and moved his head slightly to the left to see John sitting in one of the chairs, head on his chest snoring gently. He realised at that moment, he couldn't breath.........something was pulling on his mouth and he couldn't physically pull in a breath because there was something down his throat restricting his airway.

John was woken sharply as the monitors attached to Rodney went crazy, looking up towards his friend he saw panicked blue eyes darting around as two hands made their way to the ventilator.

'Leave it alone Rodney'. John grabbed Rodney's hands and pulled them down to the bed and stood holding them, trying to pacify Rodney as he heard Carson running over.

'Rodney, you're awake. About bloody time, OK love, I've got you on a vent because you had a biphasic reaction on route to the infirmary. We couldn't give you any more epinephrine because you're heart rate was dangerously fast and it was the only way to keep your airways working. We can take it out now, but you need to stay calm, can you do that for me love'. Carson was cupping Rodney's cheek with one hand whilst rubbing his fingers back and forth through Rodney's hair. Carson saw the blue eyes clear as understanding hit, he knew Rodney hated the machines but it really was the only way to keep him alive. He watched as his lover nodded, a lone tear trickling down his face towards his ear.

'OK, give me a second and I'll remove it'. Rodney felt a pang of regret when Carson's hands left his face, all he wanted at that moment was to be swept into Carson's arms so he could feel safe once again. He felt the tube move slightly at his lips as Carson turned the vent off and disconnected the machine.

'Right love, listen to me. I need you to blow out hard as I pull the tube out. Just blow as hard as you can and I'll try to be quick'. Carson swiftly pulled the tube out as Rodney blew as hard as he could. The efforts and the feeling of the tube coming out left Rodney coughing hard, irritating his already tender throat.

He lay there gasping, the coughing unrelentlessly halting his efforts at drawing in breath as he felt an oxygen mask being placed over his face and the distinctive feeling of the BP cuff constricting the muscles on his arm. John had found the whole thing more than disturbing and didn't want to watch his friend struggle any longer.

'I'll come back later, it's good to see you awake answerman'. Rodney nodded at him deperately drawing in breath as John smiled as Carson before pulling open the curtain to make his way out of the infirmary, heading to the control room for a debriefing.

Carson had turned back to his lover, a soft relieved smile passing his lips has he picked up Rodneys hand, running his thumb in small soothing circles over the back of it.

'Good love, you're doing much better. You're throats going to be a wee bit sore for a couple of days but there's no permanent damage'. Rodney tried to speak but his throat was raw and he felt as though someone had stuffed his mouth with cotton wool, His voice was barely a whisper. Carson lifted the mask and picked up a cup of ice chips.

'Here, it'll help'. He was holding a large ice chip between his thumb and index finger and gently pushed it between his lovers parched lips, running his moist fingers over the cracking that was there.

'Och, i'll not be kissing them dry old things. I'll get one of the nurses to bring some lip balm in'. His tone was light and jovial but the pain he saw flash through the glassy blue eyes pulled at his heart. His brow knitted into a frown as his lover spoke.

'Thanks. Carson i'm sorry, he wanted to know the gate address to Earth and I wouldn't give it up. He kept forcing me to eat that damn fruit'. Carson felt his eyes fill with tears at his lovers hoarse voice, every word sounding painfull.

'I couldn't give it up, not after last time. I just couldn't'. Carson couldn't bear it any longer and placed his finger against Rodney's lips.

'It's ok love you're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore'. He bent down and kissed Rodney gently, Rodney responded deeply and moved over on the bed to give Carson room to lie with him. Carson understood Rodney's need for closeness and pulled away to scoot onto the narrow bed, leaning back against the pillows to allow room for Rodney to snuggle up to him.

That was how Dr Biro found them two hours later, Rodney nestled on Carson's chest, his IV arm draped over the Dr's waist. Both were fast asleep with Carson's head resting gently on top of Rodney's. She smiled at the sight and turned off the overhead light, closing the curtains on the two lovers.

'_They make a nice couple' _she thought as she made her rounds to the other patients, turning out the lights so they could sleep easier.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

**Hi guys**

**Another chapter completed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I Hope you enjoyed and as always please review.........**

**;D  
**


	8. Nursemaid

When things go wrong

Chapter 8

Rodney lay in the infirmary tapping away at his laptop, the soft clicking of the keys ringing in the overly quiet environment. Carson had been concerned about the arrhythmia that had taken two days to finally abate and didn't want to take any chances, keeping Rodney in the sterile environment for as long as needed..

'Rodney, fancy going home today love'. Carson happy voice trilled at the end of his bed, the words not quite breaking through his concetration. Carson watched as his fiances brow knitted and his fingers flitted faster and faster over the keys.

'Rodney, hello Ear...........Pegasus to Rodney'. Carson chuckled slightly as Rodney Raised his head, focusing on Carson before slamming his laptop shut.

'Hey, sorry I was in the middle of something. What did you say?'. Curiosity got the better of Carson as he reached for the laptop, his hand being met by a sharp slap.

'Ouch, Rodney was that really necessary. What're you working on?'. Rodney was sitting in bed grinning like the Cheshire cat and Carson found it difficult to be affronted when his lover's spirits were obviously high. He responded instantly when Rodney grabbed the smarting hand and kissed it softly, turning it over to cup the side of his lovers stubbled face.

'Nothing work related Dr. I was working on my vows. Anyway, what did you say, sorry I was preoccupied'. The thought of Rodney working on his vows sent waves of love vibrating through Carson as he mirrored grin, damn his grin was starting to get infectious. The wedding was now only a few weeks away and the plans had been going well. Rodney had spent his time in the infirmary ticking off a few more items on the list, emailing ferociously and whispering privately with his team.

Carson didn't know what Rodney had up his sleeve, but guessed he would find out soon enough. It Didn't stop the curiosity killing him though, but he knew deep down in his heart it would crush his lover if he found out, spoiling whatever surprise he had spend the last week planning.

'I said, do ya fancy going home today love'. Carson didn't know Rodney could move as fast as he did, tossing his laptop to the end of the bed whilst pulling Carson into a bone crushing hug.

'I can..... you mean it..........You're not..........I mean. Oh for god sake, Of course I want to go home'. Carson was running his hands up and down Rodney's back making Rodney's cock twitch. The stammering sentences were a keen indication of Rodney's excitement.

'Now?'. Carson pulled back and looked into his lovers eyes the fire burning in them making Carson feel extremely horny. He cocked his head to the side at the hungry look and moved his eyes down Rodney's body smiling when he saw the obvious tenting.

'Aye now love, but we might need to take a pillow with us'. Winking at Rodney, Carson removed the IV and turned all the monitors off.

'Here, put this on and i'll grab a wheelchair. I just need to talk to Carol for a wee moment then we'll go home'. The smile on Rodney's face wavered at the mention of the dreaded wheelchair, the one contraption he now fought hard to avoid.

'Carson. I. AM. NOT. GOING. IN. A. WHEELCHAIR!'. The words were harsh and pointed and it was all Carson could do to stop himself laughing out load. He composed himself before turning back to his lover, hands held high in surrender.

'Fine love, but I'm not sure how people would react to you walking round the city standing to attention the way you are. From where I'm standing it doesn't look to be going down'. Rodney glanced down, eyes full of horror as he grabbed one of the pillow's behind him, throwing it in his lap.

'Fine, but the pillow goes with me. You can be such a sadist sometimes Carson'. Carson Couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and turned away giggling like a teenage girl, shoulders shaking as the laughter wracked his body.

Rodney sighed and chuckled gently to himself. It still amazed him as to how infectious that beautiful laugh could be and he felt his cock harden more. '_God damn it, It's only been a week and you're acting like you've been celibate for a year'._ Rodney was mentally admonishing his growing cock whilst gathering his stuff together. He grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the chair and drew it around him as Carson opened the curtains and rolled the chair in.

'Right, in ya get then'. The tone was playful and cheeky and Rodney knew it meant only one thing, he was going to reply in his usual snarky way but smirked at his lover instead, the fire in his eyes intensifying. He climbed into the chair and strategically placed the pillow over his lap, resting his laptop on top as Carson wheeled him out of the infirmary towards their quarters.

The journey to their quarters had been a short one thanks to the transporters. Rodney had spent most of the time chatting to Carson about the wedding plans, making sure his lover had also been working at ticking off a few of the items on the list.

'Aye, it's fine love, Elizabeth has filed the paperwork with Earth, the cooks have the menu's and John has rallied the troops to sort the mess hall out for the reception. Elizabeth is going to marry us in the gate room as we hoped and will be taking care of the decor with Teyla. Oh and the Daedalus took our orders to Sam and will bringing the suits back with them'. He paused lost in thought, feeling a slight pang of grief because he couldn't ask his mother to be there.

Rodney sat in silence and reached down, pulling on the break levers. Carson had been so lost in thought, he bumped into the back as the chair it stopped suddenly, his stomach banging into the back of Rodney's head. Concerned, Carson moved round and crouched in front of Rodney, the frown casting a shadow over his face.

Rodney looked almost sad as he raised his eyes to meet the crystal clear blue ones in front of him. He knew what Carson had been thinking about and it bothered him in ways he could never understand. He reached out and cupped Carson's head with his hands, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lovers lips before resting his forehead against Carson's, moving his hands round to grasp his lovers neck.

'I know you want your mother there Carson, but we can't bring her here. Maybe next time we go to Earth we can organise a blessing and a reception. Just us and your family'.

Carson knew there had been something bothering Rodney, he could tell that although fervently arranging for the day to be perfect, something had been playing on his mind and was overwhelmed at the fact that it was his sadness over his mother not being there that had the man troubled.

He still found it strange that Rodney seemed to know what he was thinking and was still surprised by the fact that despite being a prickly, arrogant and egotistic man to everyone else, the tenderness he showed to Carson was a beautiful thing and Carson found himself loving his fiance more and more everyday, his heart filled with happiness knowing he would spend the rest of his life with him.

Carson nodded and smiled ruefully 'Aye love, we can'.

He patted his lovers knee as Rodney removed the brakes. The had stopped a couple of doors down from their quarters and they were soon making their way through the doors.

'Do you mind if I go for a shower. As much as I like you're sponge baths they really don't make you feel half as clean as a nice hot shower'. Rodney waggled his eyebrows when he mentioned sponge baths and removed his dressing gown, revealing the serious tenting in the hospital scrubs.

'Och Aye love, but if you think your'e going in ther alone, you are severley mistaken'. Carson had felt himself harded at the sight of his lovers erection and moved towards him slowly, removing his lab coat and tossing it over the back of the chair.

'Anyway, we've got all afternoon. I told Carol I'd be taking some personal time and she agreed to cover. Funny smile on her face though'. Rodney laughed out loud walked towards the man he loved, meeting him halfway. The kiss they shared was hot and passionate, a week of celibacy had ignited a flame of desire that Carson knew had to be sated.

Rodney felt Carson's hands lift the hem of the maroon scrubs, pulling back from the kiss long enough the let the thick cotton material glide over his head. Hot lips soon returned to his as he felt the hands explore his body, stopping to fondle Rodney's nippled, pinching them gently as the small buds hardened. Rodney let out a groan of pleasure as Carson's right hand flicked his nipple before moving it's way downwards, rubbing Rodney's erection through the material of the scrubs.

'Bathroom, Rodney. Now'. Carson voice was thick with lust and he rolled the 'R''s around his tongue, sending his lover wild as he guided him to the bathroom. His lips didn't stop their exploration of Rodney's mouth as the entered.

By the time they had got to the bathroom, Rodney was shaking with need, his cock reacting to every touch Carson laid on him. He stifled a moan as his lover broke free to turn the shower on, stripping down to nothing.

'You might want to take them off love'. He pointed to the maroon trousers Rodney was still wearing and pulled Rodney back from his trance. His fiance had been running his eyes over Carson's body, taking in the strong muscular build and the dark hair that graced his chest. Carson chuckled as Rodney's eyes swam down to Carson's large rock hard erection, Carson hand lazily pumping before clamping tight at the base.

Rodney snapped back, hastily pulling off the scrubs and freeing his aching cock from it's confinement. Stepping into the shower, he waited patiently for Carson to join him. He didn't have to wait long and was startled when he felt his lovers arms draw around him, wet kisses lavishing the back of his neck.

'I love you Dr McKay and I want you so badly. I've missed you over the past week so you've got a lot of making up to do'. Rodney arched his back in pleasure, the soft kisses becoming more and more erotic as Carson squirted some shower gel into his hand and started to lather up Rodney's body.

'Oh i'll make it up to you Carson. I've had a week of sheer hell, not being able to touch you, not having you touch me'. He was purring like a cat as Carson's hand travelled downwards, running a slick hand over his erection before pawing at his lovers balls.

'I love you so much Carson. Oh god don't stop..........'. Rodney's voice was breathy as Carson started pumping Rodney's cock, twisting his hand at the tip the way Rodney liked. Rodney was in heaven and placed both his hands on the shower wall for support as Carson slipped a finger inside Rodney, moving it gently in and out before stopping to rub Rodney's sweet spot.

'Oh shit, Carson I'm gonna............' The words died on his lips as he came hard, shooting his hot load over Carson hand and the wall. He collapsed back onto Carson breathing heavily and felt two fingers gently touch his pulse point.

Rodney blanched at the touch.

'Just checking love. I've got plans for tonight and don't fancy having to explain how my lovers heart gave out in the throws of hot sex'. Rodney relaxed and giggled, feeling Carson's hard cock brushing up against his buttocks.

He turned around and kissed Carson hard before kneeling down in front of him, Licking the tip of his lovers long, hard member before drawing his mouth downwards, fully sheathing Carson in his mouth. He felt Carson's hands rake through his hair as he sucked upwards back towards the head, letting his tongue dip into the hole licking away the pre come that was dripping out. Carson let out a deep guttural moan as Rodney reached for the the soap, lathering two fingers and moving them underneath his lovers legs and slipping them inbetween his buttocks. Rodney's mouth found Carson's length, continuing to suck as his finger ran gently over his lovers Prostate.

Rodney felt Carson's grip tighten on his head and heard the short breathy sounds that signalled orgasm, seconds later Carson came hard in Rodney's mouth, bucking his hips. Rodney drank Carson down and revelled in the closeness and love. Pulling away he stood and kissed a boneless Carson hard on the lips, softening it to a more sensual level as Carson ran his hands down Rodney's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

They both finished their showers and fell exhausted into bed, both men feeling sleepy and completely satisfied. They soon fell asleep with Carson spooning Rodney protectively. His strong arm wrapped around Rodney's waist and his head nuzzled close into Rodney's neck.

'Love you Carson......'. The words were sleepy and Carson chuckled at the slurring, knowing his lover had used every last bit of coherence to utter the sentence.

'I Love you too Rodney, always'. He kissed the nape of Rodney's neck and let Rodney's soft, even breathing lull him to sleep, knowing his plans for the night would have to wait till later.

* * *

The winter months had been rolling in and the breeze that crossed the ocean was steadily growing colder and colder. Carson always liked the room slightly cool, opting for the option of fresh air via an open window, only conceding when the day came that they could see their breath as they talked.

That day had arrived whilst Rodney was in the infirmary and two nights previous Carson had closed the window and turned up the heat slightly making their quarters warm and snuggly enough to meet Rodney's standards. He knew Rodney had always hated the cold, hated the fact that his skin prickled when the breeze blew in through the small gap of open window. Carson had smiled as he closed the window, smiled at memories he had of Rodney scooting over, wrapping around him in an attempt to steal his body heat.

Rodney woke, lazily looking around as he blearily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was still dark and he could feel his lovers arms draped around him, one leg sitting between Rodney's knees, still spooning around Rodney as they were when they fell asleep. The only difference was the fact that Rodney had woken up feeling like he was being hugged tight by a furnace burning deep into his skin. He sat for a while listening to Carson breathing, noting the snuffly hitches and the slight cough that periodically followed.

'Carson, wake up, come on......' He had managed to wriggle free and was gently shaking Carson's shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating under his hand and could see a fine sheen of sweat shimmering in the moonlight, covering every inch of his lovers torso.

Carson groaned and grabbed for the covers, pulling them up high to his chin.

'Rodney, whys it so bloody cold in here. M'freezing'. Carson's voice was congested and hoarse indicating a sore throat. Rodney frowned and laid the palm of one hand on Carson's Forehead and the back of the other gently on his cheek.

'Carson you're burning up, hang on I'm calling the infirmary'. Rodney was on his feet in seconds pulling on his sweatpants, hand reaching for the Radio so he could call help. Carson had made a weak grab at his lover, his hand missing by inches and falling flat on the mattress.

'Rodney, it's just a cold that's been making it's rounds lately. it's fin..........' He coughed, hard and wet and felt himself being sat up. A warm hand gently patting his back before rubbing soothing circles as the coughing fit stopped.

'Oh yeah Carson, that sounded really healthy. Now would you like me to go and find the lung you just coughed up or will you make do with just one for the time being'. The sarcasm had not been lost on Carson as he glared at Rodney before sighing and laying back against his pillows.

'Call Dr Biro, but I don't want a gurney and m'not going to the infirmary. Just get her to bring something for the congestion and sore throat'. Rodney watched as Carson covered his eyes with his arm trying to block out the harsh lights of the bedroom. Rodney saw the pain the lights brought and dimmed them enough to ease Carson's banging head. He tapped his radio and walked out towards the sofa.

'Dr Biro, this is Dr McKay'.

'Dr McKay, what seems to be the problem?'

Dr Biro was a hard woman to figure out, Rodney had seen many sides to her over the years, professional, caring, acerbic...........the list went on and on. Rodney didn't really like the woman but she had proved to be a big help to his lover and for that he thanked her.

'Can you come to my quarters. Carson's ill, he thinks it's flu but I'd rather have him checked out'. Rodney waited for the reply and tapped his Radio off. He looked over to the bed and saw Carson huddled under the blanket which was now shaking as his lover shivered. He remembered his mother making him hot tea and honey when he was a child so he made his way over to the small kitchenette to boil some water.

He was just pouring the water into the teapot when the door chimed signalling the arrival of Dr Biro.

'Come in'. He shouted softly as he used his ATA gene to mentally open the door, still standing in the kitchenette waiting for the tea to steep.

'Tea and honey. Works better with Lemon'.

'Oh hardy har har Dr. Very funny........not'. It took a moment before Carol realised what she said and cocked her head to the side before making her way over her patient, gently pulling back the covers to reveal a pale and sweaty Carson Beckett.

'Oh dear Carson, looks like you've finally succumbed to the Athosian flu that has been making it's rounds'. Carson nodded and started to cough making Carol frown. She pulled the thermometer out of her bag and placed it Carson's ear, her expression tight as she read his temperature when the thermometer beeped.

'103. Tut tut Dr, looks like you're off rosta for the week'. She was busying herself, placing the stethoscope in her ears before placing the cold disc on Carson's back. Her face was neutral as Carson wheezed in, coughing harshly on every exhale.

'And you are extremely congested Carson. I don't think it warrants a stay in the infirmary but you know the drill. I'll give you something for the congestion and some antibiotics for that throat'. Carson nodded as she packed her bag and stood to leave.

'Dr McKay. Give two of these to him every four hours, two of these every three and the cough linctus ad hock but be careful because it causes severe drowsiness. I understand Doctors make the worst patients so be firm, he's not to leave that bed for at least three days. Call me if his fever gets worse'. Rodney looked at the medications and nodded as Carol left.

Rodney glanced at his lover and finished preparing the tea, adding liberal amounts of honey to soothe his lovers sore throat. Carson had started to cough again and Rodney frowned, thinking about how fast the flu had taken hold.

'Carson, here'. He handed Carson the tea and tablets and rubbed his back gently. Carson soon finished the tea and handed the cup back to Rodney before laying back on the pillows, the exhaustion taking a firm hold.

'Thanks'. The words slurred as Carson felt his eyes drooping and jumped slightly at the fell of a cool compress being applied to his head.

'Shh it's OK, go to sleep'. Rodney's gentle words finally lulled Carson fully into sleep, the blessed darkness soothing his ailing body.

* * *

Carson's mind was sluggish and he felt his face burning as the fever took hold. He could hear the familiar hum of the humidifier and could smell.................

'Rodney, why can I smell Lemon'. Carson's foggy mind wasn't functioning. He had been dreaming about lemons but didn't expect to sell them in their quarters. He opened his eyes and hissed as the light made his head pound.

'Rodney...........' He called out hoarsely, his throat protesting with every word when he heard the familiar sound of the door whooshing open and the clanging of dishes on a tray.

'Oh shit shit shit shit'. The mantra was panicked and made him start, expecting to see Rodney injured or being attacked he sat up and stared blearily as his lover carried a breakfast tray over.

'What's the ma.............'. He eyed the tray as Rodney placed it in front of him, scowling at the stupidness of his lover.

'Orange juice, honey and lemon, fruit salad WITH mandarines. Are you bloody mad, yeh coulda kil.............'. He was stopped by a coughing fit and Rodney jumped back suddenly as the orange juice threatened to spill onto the bed.

'Vitamin C Carson, it's good for the flu and the honey and lemon will soothe your throat. The fruit salad is, well it's just because you like it. I even got the chef to prepare some porridge just the way you like it. You know I nearly gave myself a heart attack bringing you this so you can at least be grateful'.

Rodney was hurt, he understood his lovers concern but he really just wanted to do something nice for him, to take care of him the way he had been taken care of in the past.

'I'm sorry Rodney, thank you I do appreciate it. I'd just rather not have you killing yourself to bring it to me. Why can I smell........Eucalyptus?'. Carson could have sworn the smell was Lemons but it wasn't, it was Eucalyptus.

_'Strange, must be the fever' _He thought as he caught Rodney rolling his eyes at the side of him. He couldn't smell much but the faint waft that made it through his stuffy nose was distinctive and strangely soothing. Rodney reached over and grabbed the mug of coffee off the tray.

'For the congestion Carson. Eat'. Carson picked up his fork and started to slowly eat the fruit. He really didn't like being the patient and hoped Rodney would toddle off to his lab for a few hours so he could get some sleep. He managed to finish the fruit, his aching limbs feeling heavier every time he bought the fork to his mouth.

Rodney watched as his lover finally finished the fruit and started on the porridge, pausing every now and then to drink the orange juice and sip at the honey and lemon.

'Anyway, I was talking to John down in the mess hall and the Daedalus will be coming back early, tomorrow morning to be exact. We'll get to see our wedding suits at last'. Rodney was grinning broadly and Carson felt a wave of love wash over him.

'Aye love, we will. Not too sure whether i'll be up to trying it on yet though'. Rodney nodded and took the empty tray from Carson, helping him lie down before kissing him on the cheek.

'I'm going to go to the lab for a couple of hours, try to get some rest'. Carson was already asleep and Rodney left to see what damage had been done in his absence.

* * *

It had taken Carson three days to finally shake the worst of the flu off. One thing Carson had learned early on in their relationship was the fact that Rodney made quite a good nurse. Checking on Carson every couple of hours, bringing him food and making sure he took his medication.

He smiled at the though and got out of bed to use the bathroom and grab a shower before Rodney got home. He still felt weak but the fever had broken the night before and the congestion was now loosening, gradually breaking up leaving Carson's chest a hell of a lot clearer than it had been. He paused at the wardrobe and opened it, looking at the two suit bags that hung there.

_'I'll have to try that on soon'. _He thought, knowing he wouldn't have much time for alterations that needed to be made. Teyla was actually quite a good seemstress and had offered to make the adjustments if there were any. They had taken her up on her offer, Rodney's suit only needing the dress trousers taking up an inch.

It seemed surreal, the wedding was only a couple of weeks away and the planning was pretty much completed, only the finishing touches needing to be done. Carson was still overwhelmed by the support and help they had and knew the wedding would be the beautiful, special day they had dreamed of.

TBC

* * *

Hi everyone, this ones a little bit more fluffy, Thought I'd throw it in since our boy was being severley whumped. Poor Carson, I just couldn't let him get away scot free (no pun intended) and was interested to see how Rodney would react to being the nurse for a change.

Please, please review guys, hope you enjoyed....................=D

* * *


	9. Explosion

When things go wrong

Chapter 9

Carson's first day back had not gone well, first it was the incessant spate of cuts and bruises and then one of the ancient devices in one of the labs had exploded, taking most of the scientist's equipment with it and by what Carson was hearing the explosion had left the lab in complete dis-array. Luckily there were no major injuries and Carson was relieved to hear it was the lab the furthest away from Rodney's.

He was just about finished wrapping Radek's hand when a very pissed off Rodney stormed into the infirmary. Carson looked up at his lover and could see his pulse throbbing hard against the taut muscles in Rodney's neck.

'Radek, when you've done playing in the infirmary, I want to now who was working in that lab and want to know how the hell they managed to detonate an ancient grenade despite most of them being stored securly until needed by the gate teams. Please tell me, why do I put up with imbeciles that are intent on making my life HELL'. Carson watched with horror as Rodney's face got redder and redder, noticing the signs of his lover completely seeing red.

'When you know who did this Radek, I wan't to see them in my office ASAP. You think you can manage that'. Radek nodded and hung his head down, looking at his feet as they hung docily off the edge of the bed. When his lover had stormed in Carson had noticed the atmosphere change completely and he had no doubts that he could have sliced it with a knife. All the injured scientists looking as though they were sitting on pins, squirming with embarrassment and fear as their boss walked in and started his tirade.

'Och Rodney, this is a bloody infirmary. Don't ye dare come stomping in here shouting at my patients, I'll not have it turned into a ........' Carson stopped when he saw the look on his lovers face, the angry red slowly deepening to a crimson hue and the veins at Rodney's temple bulging as the anger took hold.

'Rodney, are you OK love, you're not looking to well. Come sit down and let me check your bloodpressure'. Rodney shook his head ferociously and turned on his heels, stomping frantically out of the infirmary towards the labs.

'Oh and _Dr Beckett_, don't expect me home tonight. I'll be down in my lab'. The words were full of spite and Carson felt them seep into every pore in his skin, quickly making their way to his heart and stabbing at it hotly. Rodney had stopped briefly to spit the acerbic words out of his mouth but had continued down towards his lab, so angry he had no idea how much his anger boiling over like this had hurt the one he loved.

'Wha..............Oh bloody hell. I feel for ya at the moment lad because when his heads like that there's no getting through'. Radek sat and watched his good friend as Carson deflated before him, the worry and hurt radiating off him as he carried on tending to Radek's hand.

'Tell me about it, Carson he's a complete........a complete.......what's the word.....never mind, hes a complete Voleh when he's like this. We'll all be up all night'. Carson patted Radek's shoulder, trying to pacify the man knowing there was nothing he could do to pull Rodney out of his mood and just had to ride out the storm.

'Don't worry Radek, I'll be trying to pull him away before that. Right you're just about done. Keep the bandages dry and careful ye don't pull those stitches'. Radek nodded and jumped down off the bed. He was only a small man but there were times when his size had worked to his advantage. Other times, like this one, the man seemed tiny as the weight of the world........no, the weight of _Atlantis_ pushed down on his shoulders, hunching him over like an old man.

'Thanks Carson. I should go check the security cameras now. At least they may point me in the right direction'. He felt Carson pat his arm gently as his hunched shoulders plodded out of the infirmary towards the raging bull that awaited him in the lab.

* * *

It was only lunchtime and Carson was already starting to feel exhausted. His body started to ache and the little man wielding a jackhammer to drill into his skull wasn't letting up his relentless rhythm. It was only the first day back after the flu and the lingering effects still affected him, surprising him slightly even though he knew deep down, it would take a while to get over the whole ordeal.

'Carol love, I'm going to grab a wee bite to eat'. He had walked up to the nurses desk, putting his hand on Carol's Shoulder. She was busily writing up some of of the patient notes that had backed up in the days Carson was sick but stopped briefly to nod her head.

'Were quiet today so I should be able to hold the fort until you get back. I would suggest you taking the rest of the day though Carson, you look exhausted already'. Her tone was clipped and she barely raised her head from the chart she was writing. Carson wasn't offended by it, he knew how his number two was when she was trying to concentrate and if he was honest, she was a hell of a lot easier to handle than Rodney.

'Aye I may well do that. Call me if there's anything you need'. She nodded and Carson headed back to his office, hanging his lab coat on the door hook before making his way to the mess hall. He felt exhausted and Rodney's mood had cast a shadow over his mind that was lingering ominously, troubling him more than he would admit to anyone in fear of looking like an emotional fool.

He was deep in thought as he walked, putting one foot in front of the other but not actually seeing where he was going. He had started to think about the wedding and wondered whether he should remind Rodney of the rehearsal dinner that had been planned for tomorrow night, the rehearsal dinner that Rodney had been keen to have as he thought it would bring their friends together in joy rather than heartache.

_'it may pull him out of his godforsaken mood, give 'im something to look forward to'._ He knew it was a long shot and soon found himself veering away from the mess hall, his feet automatically taking him to the Rodney's lab.

'Oh for the love of god Johnson.........No......put it down...........I SAID PUT IT DOWN'. Carson was startled as his fiance's voice boomed through the corridors, ringing as it echoed off the beautiful pale green walls that were no doubt supposed to inspire the Lanteans when they lived and worked here.

Carson frowned and followed the yelling down to one of the labs that Rodney very rarely frequented, knowing it was Kavanagh's lab made it hard for his lover to go in there and Rodney often resigned himself to leaving the 'softer' scientists to their work, relying souly on daily reports from them unless there were any issues that deemed his presence. He was shoved aside sharply as Johnson ran out of the lab, her face contorted with the sobs that were carrying down the corridor towards the living quarters.

Rodney was standing in the middle of the destroyed lab, blackened equipment was strewn around the small room and seemed to emanate from a central point in the middle. Carson stood and gaped at the damage and thanked what ever deity's the inhabitants of this lab prayed to, thanked them for the fact that no one was more seriously hurt. His eyes skimmed the equipment and slowly trailed to his lovers hunched back and he watched as Rodney's hands slowly rubbed circles on his temples as though trying to appease a headache. Carson hesitantly made his way over, placing his hands on his lovers shoulders reassuringly as he started to gently massage the mans taught muscles.

'Stay there a moment love, it'll still be here in 5 minutes. You OK'. Rodney stiffened under Carson's touch and tried to pull away, firm hands gripping onto to his shoulders preventing him from moving away.

'Och love, are you really that pissed off at me for the comment I made in the infirmary. Rodney, I've taken harsher from you and what ya said when you left was a bloody doozy, I don't mind telling you Rodney, but if you ever call me Dr Beckett out of spite again, I shant talk to you for a bloody week'.

Carson's voice was desperate and the words sounded harsh even to his own ears. He knew the stress his lover was under, what with the wedding, running himself ragged looking after Carson and now dealing with the war zone that was stretched out in front of them, but he had no idea why Rodney was so god damn pissed off at him.

'Rodney talk to me, for heavens sake man, I'm not yer enemy'. He felt Rodney blanch at the last comment, knowing the last thing his fiance had wanted to do was make Carson feel the way he did. Rodney slowly relaxed his muscles and his shoulders hunched forward, his hands slowly going back to rub the pain away from his temples.

'Sorry. God Carson I'm just so god damn tired and this is the last thing I want to deal with right now. Everything here has been destroyed and I can't figure out why the hell they would have grenades down here. After Kavanagh left, this lab was converted so it could be used as research unit, not for ancient devices, but to analyse ancient data and languages. Shit it was used for the softer sciences'.

Carson reached over Rodney's back and bought his hands up to gently ease Rodney's hands down to his side before guiding him out of the research unit down to his own lab. Rodney's eyes were slightly glazed and Carson noticed the way his right hand was twitching before coming up to start rubbing at a point above his eye.

'Sit down Rodney, before you bloody well fall down. You got a head ache?'. Carson pulled Radek's chair from behind his desk and sat directly in front of his broken lover.

'Yeah, just tired I guess. I didn't sleep too well last night so got up at four to work on some simulations'. Carson had wondered why their bed was empty when he woke up but didn't want to broach the subject in fear of starting a slanging match that would leave the pair avoiding each other for a couple of days.

'I didnae feel ya get up'. Carson had cupped Rodney's chin with one hand and was gently lifting his lovers eyelids in order to look in his eyes. Rodney flinched in annoyance and pulled his head back, the pain making him wince.

'Rodney, I'm going to give you something for the headache before it gets worse. I want you to come to the infirmary with me and then I'll take you to bed so you can get some rest'. Rodney looked at Carson, the exhaustion making him look like a small child, and shook his head.

'I'll take something for my head Carson but I'm not going to bed, I need to get to the bottom of this. Can't you ask one of the nurses to bring something down?'. Knowing there was no point in arguing with his lover, Carson tapped his radio and managed to bribe one of the nurses to bring him Tylenol down to Rodney's lab. He was still staring at Rodney when he stood, pulling Rodney into a tight hug, relieved that the fight had left Rodney, at least towards him that was.

'Thanks Carson, I really am sorry'. Rodneys' voice was muffled as he nestled his head into Carson's chest and wrapped his arms round his firm waist, tucking his cold hands into Carson's back pockets to steal the warmth they provided.

'It's OK love, it's OK,we'll talk later'. Carson felt Rodney melt further into him and didn't hear the nurse walk through the door, he was only aware of Shel's presence when he felt a soft tap and turned his head to see her place a shall bottle of pills on Rodney's desk.

'Thanks love'. He smiled at her in thanks, knowing she would actually be happy with that and wouldn't expect the chocolate bar that was being offered as payment for the favour. She smiled back at him and walked out of the room, Carson made a mental note to leave her a bar of the white chocolate she loved on the nurses station in the morning.

Carson pulled Rodney's hands out of his pockets and pulled away, shaking two tablets out of the bottle before handing them to his lover.

'Here, take these love'. He watched as Rodney chased them down with the proffered bottle of water before standing, listing slightly to the side before righting himself and picking up his laptop.

'Carson, I really need to be getting back to this otherwise I'm not going to be home until silly o'clock again'. Carson nodded and kissed him gently on the mouth as he turned to walk away.

'Oh Rodney, I've got the afternoon off so I'll be in our quarters, please try not to be too late and take some more pain killers if that headache persists. If you fancy taking a break you know where I'll be'. He walked out of the door and made his way to his original destination for lunch, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any real rest whilst his lover was wound so tight he was putting himself at risk of a migraine.

* * *

_Three hours later........._

Rodney had been sitting at his desk, arms folded on top cradling his throbbing head. The Tylenol were having no effect at all and the distortions that faded in and out of Rodney's vision signalled a corker of a migraine, the latter being jolted along it's merry path of pain by a small Czech scientist slamming into his office like a bat out of hell.

'Rodney, oh my, oh my. You won't believe this, I can't believe this. I know what happened, it wasn't our fault. Oh my got Rodney you have to see.........' The words were uttered so fast they reminded Rodney slightly of automatic weapon fire. The Czech was talking so fast it was difficult for Rodney's sluggish mind to process the verbal assault as it fed fuel to his throbbing brain and he wondered whether Radek was speaking to him in his native tongue.

'Radek. Will you just stop a minute. What the hell is going on'. Radek had entered Rodney's office, red faced and extremely flustered, talking to Rodney so fast he was hyperventilating. He managed to calm himself enough, regulating his breathing before carrying on.

'Rodney, I have reviewed the footage from the camera's outside the lab.........I can't believe it'. Radek was frantically rubbing his hand though his hair making him look more and more like a mad scientist from one of the old black and white movies John seemed to like so much.

'It's... No, you need to see it, here'. He hurried round to the side of Rodney's desk and pushed his boss's laptop to the side, replacing it with his own.

'What....'

'Rodney just watch, please'. The pleading tone made Rodney stop as he watched the screen intently, patiently waiting as Radek connected the video cable and found the encrypted file. Rodney could feel the impatience creeping in as his right hand started to twitch involuntarily more and more.

'Radek......'

'Right. here look please'. He pointed to the large plasma screen mounted on the wall and Rodney saw the decryption programme running, the thin blue lines of binary code running up and down the screen making his vision blur.

'Rodney, are you alright'. Radek had seen his friend pull both hands up to his face, resting his eyes in his the palm of his hand as if trying to block out the light. Radek was concerned, his friend looked pale with a fine sheen of sweat starting to appear on his face.

'I'm fine OK, can we get on with this'. His tone had lost it's usual sharpness and was starting to sound weary, the glassy blue eyes squinting when the light hit them. Radek nodded and turned back to the plasma screen to see the decryption had finished. He turned his attention back to the laptop and Rodney saw the security video start to play.

He had been sitting watching the video for five minutes when he saw a dark figure sneak up to the door of the lab. Rodney leaned forward in his chair and leaned heavily on his desk as he watched the figure look behind him before pulling out one of the grenades. They watched in horror as the figure twisted the grenade to activate it and tossed it into the lab.

'Oh crap, Radek...........' Rodney stood so fast his chair skidded behind him and crashed into the bookshelf behind the desk. He was standing there wide eyed as he saw his panicked scientists stampeding out of the lab before being hurled to the floor as the blast shook the corridor.

'I came round the corner as the grenade detonated, I cut my hand as I fell and when I looked up............'. Radek's voice caught in his throat and Rodney could see his friend struggling to find the words.

'When I looked up I saw the devastation. People lying there......' He stopped and composed himself before tapping again on the laptop.

'We managed to track this person. Rodney he really wasn't careful. Look'.

Another video started and Rodney watched as the bomber ran through the corridors towards the cargo holds, he reached up and removed the black stealth mask he was wearing and Rodney balked before picking up his empty mug of coffee, throwing it against the wall.

'What the fuck Radek, How did he get here........when did he..........Shit. Call Elizabeth now'. Rodney tapped his own Radio and shrieked down it forcing Radek to move to the other side of the room in order to hear Elizabeth.

'Shepperd, we have a huge problem'.

TBC

* * *

HI Guys, sorry for leaving you with a little bit of a cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist (Mwahahaha) and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter. Unfortunately I managed to catch the dreaded flu that has been making it's way round my office so haven't really been in a fit state to write.

Please let me know what you think, I really enjoy reading your reviews =oD

* * *


	10. A blast from the past

When things go wrong

Chapter 10

* * *

Radek finished speaking to Dr Weir and was left reeling from the conversation. He had been trying to explain the situation to Elizabeth without giving away the culprit of the explosion and had just about managed to convince her to put the city on high alert. He sighed, relieved that the leader of the expedition had trusted him explicitly, not questioning him at the moment but expecting full answers at the briefing they had arranged.

He turned his attention to his pained friend, observing Rodney as he rubbed the tips of his fingers back and forth over his sweaty brow. He watched and worried about the additional stress his friend was now under and had no doubt that the last few weeks were taking it's toll. There had been many days recently, too many, where he had seen Rodney rushing about the city whilst tending Carson in between. Leaving himself precious little time to finish his work and having to stay in labs until the early hours of the morning.

His friend was obviously in pain but Rodney being Rodney, he wouldn't succumb fully until the city and his people were completely safe, or until he finally dropped, physically unable to carry on. It was Rodney's sheer determination and stubborness that had saved the city and it's inhabitants time and time again, the very same qualities being the reason Carson saw more of Rodney in the infirmary then he did at home.

Rodney was still talking to John every word jarring his already fragile head when Radek tapped him on the arm making Rodney jump. He hadn't meant to startle his friend and frowned when his face swiftly moved from shock to pinched pain. Rodney opened his eyes and looked directly into Radeks watery eyes, obey his friends orders to sit down.

'Briefing with Dr Weir in conference room, 20 minutes'. Radek relayed the information as his friend sat down in the large leather office chair. Rodney nodded slightly in acknowledgement and rested one elbow on the arm of the chair, nestling his head deep into his palm.

'John listen to me. I don't have time to explain ......yes yes but.......... No I can't...... Colonel Sheppard listen to me! we've got a briefing in the meeting room in 20 minutes, i'll explain fully then but for now the city needs to be on high alert........OK i'll see you there'.

Rodney sighed, obviously struggling with the conversation when he reached up and cut the transmission dead. His eyes closed for a brief moment before addressing what he had lovingly nick named his 'Number One' in true star trek TNG style. The two scientist's had become firm friends over the years after working together in the same lab. It always made people smile the way the bounced ideas off each other, often managing to finish the others sentences.

Rodney's mind started to wander as he remembered a comment that was made during one of the many briefings they had.

'_Do they remind anyone else of twins. You know it really freaks me out when they do that!' _John had been the first person to truly notice how well the men worked together though it had taken him a while to finally get his head round what he now called the twin-ship, despite cringing every time something was named, he couldn't resist naming this little phenomenon.

Rodney had been fazing out and found himself being drawn into his memories when he felt a warm hand cup the back of his neck.

'Rodney..........'. Radek was surprised when his friend stood suddenly and slowly made is way round the desk.

'Radek, John's sending Lorne down here to escort you to the meeting room, He thinks we need protecting because of what happened and we don't tend to carry weapons, or something like that anyway. They are on their way now. Don't leave this office until then and lock the door. I'm going to go and wake Carson'.

Rodney's hands had left his head and were now gesturing wildly, emphasising the growing panic that was rising in the CSO. Radek nodded before realising exactly what it was his friend had said, whipping his head round so fast the bones in his neck cracked. Wincing at the sound he faced Rodney.

'Rodney, if I need an escort so do you. Call Carson on the radio and let him know we will be there with Major Lorne in 10 minutes'. Rodney held his hand out in front of him, dismissing Radek's last comment abruptly.

'Carson was still feeling the effects of the flu so he went to bed. Radek, I don't really think you want to see my fiance stretched out naked in bed'. The comment was out there and he realised there was no taking it back as the words tumbled out of his mouth. They hung in the air as Rodney's eyes went wide with shock, staring blankly at the bookshelf behind Radek.

'Oh crap, I really didn't mean to say...........I mean, I meant to say............Oh never mind, i'll see you at the meeting. Make sure that information is ready for the show and tell'. Rodney marched out of the room, his mortified embarrassment leaving a trail of heat as Rodney's face glowed a bright shade of crimson.

Radek was just about to lock the door when he heard the rat a tat tat knock that the Marines saved especially for the science department, it was the knock that the Jar-heads had adopted early on in their Atlantean careers when they were trying their hardest not to intimidate the civilian staff. People soon realised the significant work the science department did and as well as protecting their geeks at all costs, they wanted a way to commemorate them, making them feel more like part of the team. It still made Radek smile when he heard it knowing his secret love was the one that started the little tradition. He opened the door and waited for Lorne enter the room whilst he packed up his equipment.

'You ready Doc, hey where's McKay. Colonel Shepperd told me to escort both of you down to the meeting room as per Dr Weir's orders'. Radek rolled his eyes and walked slowly over to Major Lorne, burying his head in deep into the taller mans chest.

'Hey, what's happened. Radek, whats the matter'. Radek had been desperately trying to understand why his friend would so blatantly ignore orders, putting his own health at serious risk and it upset him to think Rodney may not make it to the meeting because of his pigheadedness. He felt Evan's strong arms surround him, the hard metal of the P90 jabbing in his back.

'The idiot went to Carson to wake him Evan, he has no care for his safety. They'll meet us there'. Lorne pushed Radek back and rounded on him as if to argue but the Czech scientist had already pulled away from the embrace and was halfway out the door. Major Lorne's reactions tended to be quite fast and he was soon tailing Radek out of the office, not wanting his little man damaged in any way.

* * *

Rodney stopped at the door to their quarters and leaned heavily on the wall as he started to feel more and more disorientated, the colours on the walls were now merging together and were psychedelically moving as little stars danced in his vision. He had accepted the onset of a chronic migraine as soon as the visual craziness started and was kicking himself for not going to Carson earlier, instead opting to let his lover sleep off his evident exhaustion.

He waved his hand over the door scanner as he closed his eyes and waited for the familiar swoosh as the door opened, the darkness of the room welcolming him in. He still held his right eye closed as he made his way over to the large lump in the bed and stood looking at the sleeping doctor for a brief moment.

The duvet had been thrown off his naked lover and Rodney was thankful that he hadn't been escorted, what with Carson lying there, his morning glory resting against the inside of his left thigh. If his head hadn't been pounding so much, the sight of a very naked sleeping Carson would have made Rodney's heart soar and his cock twitch, but now he just felt very very ill, far too ill to react.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands, the darkened room at least provided some relief but he had left it too long and the migraine was at the point of no return. In two hours time, Rodney's migraine will take hold fully, locking his head in a vice that would keep squeezing until his brain leaked out of his ears.

'Shit, stupid...........Carson wake up'. Rodney shook Carson's shoulder roughly, feeling slightly guilty at having to wake him up. Carson stirred and started to turn onto his side and Rodney had no choice but to grab him and move him back.

'Ow ow, damn it Carson, we have a briefing in ten minutes, come on up and at em'. Carson stirred and blearily rubbed at his eyes before focusing on Rodney. His lover looked like Crap, Dark circles had appeared in the space of a few hours and Carson could see how pale he was, even in the dark.

'Rodney, what's the matter. Your headache got worse'. Rodney snorted and lifted his head off his chest, the migraine was making it hard for him to move but he struggled on, looking Carson directly in the eyes.

'You still keep those migraine meds in the bathroom?' The question threw Carson and he sat up trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as he thought about how his lover was acting earlier. _'Damn it, I should have recognised this'. _He was kicking himself as he laid his hand gently in the small of his lovers back.

'Aye love, I'll go get them'. Carson stood and turned the lights on briefly before the hiss of pain from his lover made him turn them back down again, plunging the room into near darkness.

'Damn it Rodney, why didn't you come to be sooner. what've you let it get this bad for'. His admonishments got quieter and quieter as Carson walked into the bathroom and pulled his 'home medkit' out of the cupboard in the bathroom. Rodney could hear him rustling about in the bag, some of the equipment clanging as it hit the tiled floor.

Carson had started keeping a small kit at home when they moved in together, there had been a method to his madness because he knew how accident prone Rodney actually was. The kit had been added to over the years and it now included migraine meds and epinephrine.

He was still crouching naked on the tiled floor when he found what he was looking for and drew some of the clear liquid up into the syringe, there was no way Rodney was going to be able to keep pills down at the moment and so it was the only way. Carson was thinking about the night's he spent supporting his lover as he hurled whilst in the throws of these attacks when realisation hit him like a brick and he swiftly filled another syringe before making his way back to is Lover.

Rodney had laid back on the bed, His left arm drawn over his face and his right hand twitching so much it looked like it was trying break free from Rodney's wrist.

'Rodney, give me your left arm and help me pull down your trousers love, I need to give you these wee jabs'. Rodney groaned as Carson helped him sit up and take off his jacket before he felt himself being pulled into a standing position. Rodney had looked so poorly that Carson had fixated on him, not hearing the comment about the briefing.

'I guessed by the look of ya you'd need the abortive meds Rodney, honestly you never will learn son'. Carson had melded into his Doctor mode as he had started tending to Rodney, purposly ignoring his lover as he hissed slightly when the needle was plunged into his thigh, quickly followed by a sharp jab to his bicep.

'wha.............why two Carson'. Rodney was confused, normally Carson would jab him in the thigh or, if he happened to have any, would give him a little wafer that melted on his tongue, melting the migraine away with it.

'Glucose Rodney, I haven't got the equipment to set an IV up here and I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet today. This'll see you through till we get to the infimary'.

'Carson no, we need to get to the meeting room for a briefing. I'll explain when we get there'. Rodney was barely whispering as Carson helped him get dressed, the confusion and worry creased his brow as he looked at his lover sitting there pale, sweaty and shaking as the pain in his head overwhelmed him.

'Rodney I don't thi.............' Carson looked skeptical as Rodney tried to stand, weaving his way towards the door until two hands steadied him and guided him to the couch.

'Carson, I have to be there. The meds'll kick soon but we really need to get going'. Carson nodded and pulled Rodney to his feet, supporting the bulk of his weight as they made it to the transporter.

* * *

Radek had finished setting up his laptop when he heard Elizabeth and John approaching the meeting room discussing the forthcoming meeting.

'Elizabeth, come on, you must know something. There's got to be a reason I've had to put every marine in the city on patrol'. He was trying to sound playful, Emphasizing every syllable in Elizabeths name knowing she usually buckled to his boyish charm. Not this time, this time he was met with a completely blank face as they walked.

'John, I have no idea what the problem is, I spoke to Zelenka bout half an hour ago and he said there was an security breech and we had to be here. Oh, Hi Radek'. Elizabeth had just walked through the opening doors and spotted Radek setting up his equipment.

'Hey Doc, so what's all this about?'. It was always the same, John had no patience to sit and wait so busied himself annoyingly hounding the first people to arrive. Elizabeth shot him a warning glare before turning back to Rodney's second in command.

'Is everything ready'. Elizabeth sat back in the chair nursing the coffee John had bought her from the mess hall and John caught the engineer looking at the cup longingly before nodding his head, not noticing the mug that had appeared at the side of his laptop.

'There you go doc, you look like you could do with it'. John's kindly tones shook him as he stared at the coffee for a couple of seconds before looking up and nodding a smile in the Colonel's direction, the gratitude pouring off his face.

'Your welcome doc, enjoy'. John sat down taking a long sip out of his own mug, the three of them waiting for Carson and Rodney to arrive.

The two latecomers finally showed up ten minutes later, the reason apparent to everyone - Rodney was sick and looked as though he was having trouble keeping himself upright.

'Rodney, shouldn't you be, you know, tucked up in the nice warm infirmary hooked up to some of the Docs good stuff'. John always seemed to be the person to voice everyone elses concerns and had no problem in pointing out how bad Rodney actually looked.

'Trust me Colonel, i'd like nothing better at the moment but we have more pressing matters to discuss. Can we dim the lights please Elizabeth'. His hand had strayed back up to his eyes, the medication had take the edge off the pain but still needed time to kick in fully. He didn't hear her response but the lights dimmed anyway and he looked over at John as his friend concentrated on the task.

'Thanks'

'Don't mention it now would'ya like to tell us what's going on'. The impatience was back and John was keen to get the show on the road, watching the large plasma on the wall, enthralled as the decryption software worked it's magic.

'Yes I am ready. Before we discuss, I want you to watch two security tapes. The second will be the key to the stringent security measures'. He clicked a button on his laptop and the first video started to play. Everyone but Rodney watched intently as the bomber threw the grenade into the lab and watched everyone run out in blind panic, only to be thrown down seconds later by the blast.

'Radek, can we get a visual on the attacker from that video'. Elizabeth was visibly shaken and Carson recognised the look of guilt that flashed over her face. He knew her, and knew she was taking the serious breech in security personally.

'No, but this might clear it up for you'. He played the other video and the familiar figure of the bomber was tracked running down an abandoned corridor, cockily pulling the stealth mask away from his face. There was a collective gasp and Rodney opened his eyes to see Elizabeth covering her mouth with her hand and John clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white. He felt Carson's hand slip into his and give it a gentle squeeze as Radek paused the image, the very familiar face of the bomber staring back at them.

'Kavanaugh, what the fuck...........' John had stood up and was rushing round the table to get a closer look at the screen.

'Elizabeth, how is this even possible, he's in a high security military prison, in isolation may I add because of the wee issue of his knowledge'. Carson's grip on Rodney's hand was starting to get painful as his voice rose in panic. Rodney reached over and tapped his arm, bringing Carson out of his stupor long enough to relax his grip.

'We don't know how it's possible, all we know is it's Kavanaugh and we need to find him before he can cause any more damage. He's seriously pissed and obviously wants revenge, blowing one my labs will probably only be the tip of the iceberg.' Rodney was feeling sleepy and his voice slurred drunkenly, the meds Carson had given him were kicking in with a passion, causing the pain to recede but bringing with it the unwanted side effects.

'Rodney, are you sure you're ok'. Elizabeths voice was soft and seemed out of place in the meeting room which had soon filled with anger. He hadn't noticed her move round to him and felt his head being pulled gently back onto her stomach, her fingers deftly massaging the pulse points on her friends temples. John and Carson saw his eyes close at Elizabeth's ministrations and stood up to help lift the ailing scientist out of the seat.

'Migraine' was all Rodney could mumble before he felt two sets of strong arms lift him, gently laying him on the floor. He felt his head being lifted and something soft was pushed underneath to act as a cusion and the movement made him drag his eyes open to look up at John, now short of his jacket. His eyes moved sluggishly as the searched for his lover and managed to blearily lock on to him briefly before starting to close. He had managed to stay awake long enough to see Carson tap his radio.

'Carol it's Carson. We need gurney to the meeting room love'. He paused as the tinny voice of Dr Biro replied.

'Aye love I know, Dr McKay is suffering from a doozy of a migraine, i've already given him meds for it but he's passed out in the meeting. I just need to get him back to our quarters ...........aye........OK see you soon. Oh and can ye bring a glucose IV too love, I don't think he's eaten today so his blood sugar will be low'.

He tapped the radio off and was was met by the worried faces of the people in the room.

'Och, he'll be fine, he's just been fighting off a wee migraine and didn't come to me early enough. I had to give him the strong meds which usually knock him out for a few hours but he insisted on coming down here'. John started to argue with Carson, questioning the meds Rodney had been given and making it clear he thought his friend should be in the infirmary, Carson was still reeling from the new Intel they had and interrupted John.

'Listen lad, there's no way he was going to even make it down here. He damn well nearly collapsed when he came to wake me up. I really had no choice John'. John nodded and looked at the doors to the meeting room, they had opened automatically to give the medics access and everyone watched silently as they made quick work of inserting an IV before lifting him onto a stretcher.

'Carson, I want you to stay with Rodney, If Kavanaugh is roaming the city, i'd like to know where Rodney is at all times. It was no secret that they had abhorred each other and I have no doubt in my mind he holds resentment over what happened'.

Elizabeth always seemed to be the voice of reason when chaos reigned and Carson nodded slightly before helping to wheel Rodney out of the meeting room.

'Radek, what corridor was the second video'. Her attention had turned back to business and she wanted this whole mess dealt with swiftly.

'It's the corridor leading to the Cargo hold. The only way I can think he came to be here is through the deadalus'. Radek had thought about the problems from the instant he first saw that face on the screen, he had practically sent his brain into overload trying to find ways in which it was possible.

'I agree but we need to find out how. John Gear up, I want to know how this is even possible so I'm going to talk to Colonel Cauldwell'. John and Radek made to leave but were stopped in their tracks.

'Oh and gentlemen, please be careful'.

* * *

Carson had finally got Rodney back to their quarters and settled into bed. The medics had left the oxygen and the IV pole Dr Biro had sent with them. Carson sighed at the sight of his lover and injected a mild sedative into his IV port, knowing the effects of the previous medication wouldn't last long and his lover would soon be in severe pain again.

'Och Rodney, what'll I do with you. You really are a bloody fool'. He pulled the covers up over Rodney and walked to the couch with his laptop, hoping to finally finish the report he had started in first thing this morning.

An hour on found Carson sitting staring at his lover, his colour had improved as a result of the glucose drip and he was now sleeping more soundly, his breath soft and even in the dark silence of their quarters. The gentle sounds of his lover sleeping and the lapping of the Ocean was starting to lull Carson to sleep, making his head feel incredibly heavy as he climbed into bed with his lover. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and was soon dreaming of bonny Scotland and his family.

'Cars'n'. The voice was small, almost childlike and Carson soon found himself wide awake and alert as it uttered his name, it took him a minute to realise where he was, the dream still very fresh in his mind. He looked over at Rodney and saw the IV was empty and his lover was looking up at him with glassy eyes and realised they must have been asleep for at least 2 hours.

'Hiya love, how're you feeling'. Rodney still looked dazed but the pinched pained look had now been replaced by a relaxed sleepy one.

'Better. Can I have some water'. He felt as though someone had stuffed his mouth with cotton wool, all the moisture had been sucked out of it leaving it feeling thick and leathery. Carson must have been prepared for this because two seconds later a glass appeared and a strong hand helped him sit up.

He drank slowly, not wanting to cause his body any more problems, when he was finished he gently shoved the glass away from him.

'Can you take this out now please'. The childlike whimper was back and Carson couldn't help but smile at the weak voice as it pleaded for dreaded needle in the back of his hand to be removed. Rodney felt the slow withdrawal of the needle as Carson kept a pad pressed to the back to catch any bleeding.

'You need more rest love. The meds are still in your system and exhaustion is one of the reasons you're like this today. Come on, lie down and go back to sleep'. It wasn't often Rodney obeyed without an argument of some kind and he laid back against the pillows, allowing the pillows to cradle his dozy head. Carson was busying himself disposing of the needle and looked back at his ailing lover as he drifted back to sleep.

Relief washed over Carson, the fact that Rodney had drifted back into sleep so easily meant they had the migraine beat, no more pain but his lover would sleep for hours now to shake off the lasting effects. He made his way over to the couch and picked up one of the medical journals Colonel Cauldwell had bought him. He made himself comfortable on the couch and started to read the first article when he remembered why they were in their quarters.

He had put his radio back in when he woke and his hand snaked to his ear as he continued to read.

'Colonel Shepperd this is Dr Beckett. Have we any news'. He waited patiently for the response but was met with complete silence. He didn't realise he was holding his breath until his chest started to burn, exhaling he tried again.

'John are you............Oh there you are, why didn't you answer the first time'. Carson felt his resolve soften at the sound of the Colonels voice.

'Sorry Carson, I was chasing down a lead. We still haven't found Kavanaugh. How's Rodney?'. Carson sighed and looked over to his lover sleeping peacefully on his side.

'He's fine major, I think the migraines passed which means he'll sleep for hou...............' Carson felt the radio being pulled out of his ear violently and jumped up off the couch, his medical journal falling to floor and being kicked under the couch as he turned to see the intruder.

'Kavanaugh!, shit.........you don't have to do this lad. NO, NO NO'. John heard Carson's pleas over the radio, by some fluke the communication hadn't disconnected as the radio was yanked from the Scots ear.

Panic set in as he became more and more cognizance of the situation. He had every marine searching the base but the son of a bitch had headed back to harm his friends. He had stopped dead as he listened to the cries coming from Carson. he had already started to run towards the nearest transporter, becoming completely terror stricken when the cries stopped and Kavanaugh's voice made his blood run cold.

'Too easy Carson, let's see if McKay is still the little shit kicker he always was'. The cold steely voice was replaced with rustling before John heard an ominous 'oof'. The line went dead and John felt as though part of his soul had gone with it. He needed to get to his friends and time really was of the essence.

'Teyla, Ronan we need to get to McKay and Becketts quarters now'. He was still running towards the transporter when he heard footsteps following, he didn't turn round, knowing his team mates were hot on his heels.

Dread, fear and loathing washed over him, clouding every bit of judgement he had. His two best friends were now at the mercy of a crazed escaped prisoner and there was no telling what the months of being locked up in isolation had done to his mind.

'Shepperd, he there?' Ronan's deep voice echoed in the transporter as John pressed the control panel, nodding his head as the white light surrounded them, taking them to the living quarters.

* * *

They emerged out of the transporter and swiftly navigated their way to their friends quarters, only stopping briefly to open the door. The door swooshed open and as the trio cautiously made their way inside, dropping their weapons as they took in the scene.

'You took your time'. Acidic words floated from behind the couch and John could just about make out Rodney's sandy brown hair. The lights suddenly glared on and everything became clearer as he squinted his eyes, completely dumbstruck at the spectacle before them came into full focus.

'Rodney, what the hell happened, you OK?'. Shock sharpened the Colonels features as he heard his hidden friend mumbling comforting words, ignoring the question completely as his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

'Rodney, answer me. ARE YOU OK?'.

Rodney had been souly focused on Carson, the rest of the world blurring around him as he tried to staunch the flow of blood that was trickling down his fiance's shoulder. The hilt of the knife was still embedded in Carson and Rodney knew pulling it out would cause more harm than good. The sound of a familiar voice shouting at him pulled him out of his reverie and the room seemed to sharpen.

'I'm fine Shepperd, it's Carson that needs help. Where are the damn medics'. John rounded on the couch and took in the sight of Rodney kneeling beside his lover pressing towels round the hilt of a knife. Guilt twisted his gut as he remembered the radio transmission.

'Ronan, check that son of a bitch. Make sure he's alive'. Ronan was already crouching his hulking mass down to check for a pulse, hissing out a long breath when he felt the tell tale sign of life, the pulse throbbing strongly'.

'He's still alive. Just unconcious'.

'Well of course he's still alive, I didn't kill him. I just may have inadvertently smacked him over the head a few times with the IV pole'. John couldn't stop the chuckle as he pictured Rodney wielding the long metal pole, only being shaken back to reality when he heard the familiar wheels of a gurney approaching.

'Rodney the medics are here, come on i'll walk you to the infimary'. Strong hands pulled him up and guided him to the door ahead of the medics. The lack of resistance worried John as they made their way slowly there.

'I'm fine you know. He didn't hurt me, just got a god awful headache. Where's Carson, he OK?'. John looked over at Rodney, the confusion contorting the scientist's features as the blue eyes rolled into his head momentarily. He had just about been able to Catch Rodney has his knees buckled slightly and he slipped one of Rodney's arms over his shoulders and put his arm round his waist, taking some of his friends weight as the gurney raced past them.

John could see Carson had been given fluids and the medics had placed an oxygen mask over his face, but still focused on the knife sticking out of the good Doctor's shoulder. His face was pinched with anger, only softening when he heard the sob that emanated from his friend. He grasped onto Rodney's hand tighter, silently cursing his complete lack of social skills as he tried to console the sobbing man beside him. When it came to comfort, he really was about as good as the man that needed it now.

'He'll be OK Rodney, come on lets go'. Rodney nodded and slowly started to move, the exersion obviously sapping every last bit of strength he had. John remembered Carson's comment about Rodney sleeping for hours after a migraine and knew he had to get his friend lying down as soon as possible.

As they walked through the doors to the infirmary, adrenalin hit Rodney as he saw his lover being wheeled through the surgery doors. He disentangled himself from John and marched over to Dr Biro, a tirade of questions rolling off his tongue.

'Dr McKay, if you calm down i'll let you know how Carson is doing'. Rodney slumped, the burst of energy left him completely spent as he leaned heavily on the bed behind him. Carol clucked her tongue at the sight of the fading scientist before her.

'OK, up you get Dr McKay, Looks like I have an extra patient tonight'. She helped him onto the bed and walked over to the medicine cabinet, returning with a syringe. She wiped a small are on Rodney's arm and started to inject the sedative as her clipped tone explained.

'Carson will be fine, the knife was small but he lost a lot of blood. The only reason he's in surgery is because we need to remove the foreign object and it's the safest way for them to assess and repair the damage. There. Right lie back Dr McKay'. The sedative was making his mind foggy and his eyes started to feel heavy. He saw John move over and sit in one of the chairs beside the bed when a thought struck him, making him drag his eyes half open.

'Kavanaugh?'. The words were slurred but Rodney had to what happened to him, he saw John shift uncomfortably in the chair before he started to speak.

'Ronan and Teyla took care of him after the other medics looked him over. They wanted to bring him to the infirmary but you know what the Chewbacca's like when his friends are hurt'. Rodney smiled slightly as the sedative started to take full hold, muting Johns voice completely as the darkness spread over him.

* * *

Carson was released after spending just two days in the infirmary. Luckily the knife had only caused soft tissue damage which was repaired fairly quickly in surgery. It hurt like a bugger though, the throbbing enough to warrent the odd hiss of pain from the otherwise stoic doctor.

'You ready?' The chirpy tones of his fiance rang through the infirmary as Carson adjusted the sling over his jacket. He grinned at the cheerful voice knowing he was finally allowed to go home and sleep in their soft comfortable bed, curled up next to the warm body of his fiance.

'Aye love, what time are we meeting Liz'.

'In, oh, about an hour'. Rodney looked at his watch and adjusted his sleeve back over it he pecked Carson on the cheek. Carson growled and grabbed Rodney with his good hand, pulling him into a passionate kiss, luckily the curtains had been drawn to offer Carson some privacy when changing otherwise the current patients would have got an eyeful.

'Time for a wee spot of lunch then'. Carson had pulled away when his stomach growled loudly making Rodney snort with laughter.

'Come on then, I think they've got some kind of stew today. I bumped in to Ronan in the corridor and he seemed to like it'. He held out his hand as Carson slipped off the bed and felt the warm fingers entwine around his. They left the infirmary still holding hands, making their way to the mess hall to enjoy lunch together before they joined Elizabeth in her office.

Lunch was excellent and the two starstruck lovers found a table overlooking the ocean. The conversation was comfortable and easy as they ate and laughed, something they had both missed over the past couple of weeks. The hour passed quickly and they soon found themselves sitting behind Elizabeth's desk, John perching comfortable on the arm of the two small armchairs that sat against the glass partition that overlooked the gate room. Ronan was slouched down in the chair, his long legs spread out in front him crossed at the ankles. He was twirling one of his many hunting knives round, the point resting on his index finger when he felt Teyla's small hand wrap around his wrist.

'Ronan stop, it's disconcerting'. He smiled and replaced the knife in the leather hand made Athosian holster that Teyla had made for him, her motives were made clear as she handed him the gift, she didn't want him storing weapons in his hair anymore.

'I think we're all here. It's a short one today due to Carson only just being released from the infirmary'. She smiled at her audience and continued.

'I called you all in because I think you all deserve an explanation. Kavanaugh will be escorted through the gate in ten minutes and will be taken care of on Earth though It is still unclear how he escaped from prison. I can however, shed some light on how he came to be on Atlantis'.

She turned her laptop round and clicked on one of the files.

'Colonel Cauldwell had his security detail scour the surveillance tapes, let's just say he was more than a little upset at the situation. He bought this to me yesterday evening'. She tapped the touch pad on the laptop and the video started to play.

The video showed two men standing with the large crates that were being shipped to Atlantis. One large open crate could be seen to the left of the screen before the bright white beam of the transporter beamed Kavanaugh aboard. The larger of the two men pocketed a small device before embracing the newest arrival, helping him step into the crate and lightly placing the lid on top in order to give easy access to the occupant. The two men walked away and the tape ended leaving a screen full of snow.

'It turns out two of the new crew members were working alongside Kavanaugh and helped him aboard the ship and bought him food and water at regular intervals. There's a restroom off to the side of the Cargo hold for the guards to use so he was good to go for the 18 day journey. There's another video that shows his little helpers placing two nails in the lid before transport so it didn't fall off. He obviously let himself out once here and well, the rest is history'.

John's hands clenched as he watched the tape, knowing the serious breech in security had very nearly cost people their lives made knowing what happened a very bitter pill to swallow.

'What'll happen to the two lads helping him Liz'. The question was quiet as Carson broke through his own thoughts to ask it. He had been stunned at how simple the whole thing seemed even though he knew how much organisation it would have taken.

'I've left the good Colonel dealing with them, they are part of his crew afterall'. She smiled knowingly and glanced round the room at the other members of the meeting. John's face was pinched, Ronan was scowling and Teyla's face was devoid of all expression, a sign of her silent anger threatening surface. Rodney had been unusually quiet and his brown was knitted into a thoughtful frown.

'He could have killed Carson Elizabeth, he nearly killed my scientists. It was too easy for him to gain access to Atlantis'. She nodded as the quiet words were muttered by her CSO.

'I know Rodney, and it's the reason why the SCG have agreed on more stringent security measures when transporting our cargo'. She saw Rodney nod once in agreement and addressed him and Carson.

'Well gentlemen, one week until the wedding and we've had to postpone two events because of this. One being the rehearsal dinner and the second being the Stag party that has been organised by our Chief Military officer'. She grinned broadly at John.

'I have managed to rearrange both, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night and I understand the stag party is the night after. On that note how about we wave off our little friend'. She stood and held her arm out to gesture everyone out to the gate room. They all filed out and stood on the balcony looking directly down at a handcuffed Kavanaugh being escorted by two burly marines.

'Chuck, dial the gate please'. The chevrons engaged and the familiar whoosh made the prisoner struggle, the knowledge of going back to Earth hitting him hard. John's pinched look soon turned to a sneer as he called down to the scientist he'd hated from day one.

'So long Kavanaugh. You better hope you don't see me again because I've got a bullet with your name etched on to it'. The tone was jovial but the menacing meaning behind the words startled the errant scientist who was struggling harshly against the marines as they frog marched him through the gate.

TBC

* * *

Phew, this is another long one I'm afraid. I wrote the last chapter as kind of a build up to this one so hope you all enjoyed them. Sorry if they're a little bit.........wrong in places, I'm recovering from the flu and the idea just popped into my head.

Please, please review. They keep the muse in me fresh. ;o) x

* * *


	11. Friendship

When things go wrong

Chapter 11

Sorry this has taken so long, I really don't have an excuse for leaving you all hanging the way I did.

This chapter is pure fluff but don't worry, the whump bunny will be back soon mwahahahah.

I would just like to say a big thank you to all the people who have read and enjoyed this story. It's taken a completely different path the one I originally planned but I'm pretty pleased with it, especially with it being my first fic.

Anyway, thanks everyone :o)

Rodney had been sat in his lab for the better part of 6 hours relentlessly trying to recover the data from the laptops that had been damaged in the blast. He'd had some success, 4 out of the 5 hard drives had been recoverable, the only problem he encountered was with the one laptop that ran the ancient and wraith translation software.

The retrieval seemed to be going well, he had figured out a way to recover the lost data when the hard drive fizzled and his screen went completely blank, and the power lights on the keyboard faded ominously.

'God damn it!' Carson walked in at the very moment his lover cursed and narrowly missed a concussion as Rodney's coffee mug soared across the room, smashing into the door jamb causing shards of ceramics to shower down into his Hair.

'Och Rodney!' The loud exclamation startled the angry scientist, causing him to swivel round in his chair too fast. He reached up and grabbed at his temples, the movement of the chair causing dizziness to accompany his already aching head.

'Shit ow ow ow. I'm sorry OK, How was I to know you were going to be there'. Carson frowned and watched his hunched lover drop his head onto his desk, his vehement words tantamount to the level of his pain. Carson frowned and ignored the harsh apology offered.

'Don't tell me the headaches back Rodney. Honestly love, will ya never learn. Come on we're going home'.

He managed to get his good arm wrapped around Rodney's waist and started to pull the resentful scientist out of his chair. Rodney hadn't given himself nearly enough time to recover from the migraine and was supposed to have the day off to rest, in fact Carson had already planned the day out and was disappointed when he woke just in time to see Rodney's backside sidling through the door at 5.30am.

'My heads fine Carson. Damn it!'. He slapped his hand on his desk and turned to the dead hard drive, violently disconnecting it from the laptop sitting on his desk.

'Now I've got to try and recover the data from this one too. Great, that's just great'. He looked at his watch and sighed, this was taking far longer than anticipated and now he had to try to recover six hard drives worth of compressed data off the laptop he'd been using to download the information onto.

Carson scrutinized his lover, watching as he slowly made his way over the labs AV cupboard, shoulders hunched as if defeated.

'Rodney come on love, take a break at least, I was hoping for some R and R with my bloody fiancé today. You have remembered the rehearsal dinner tonight haven't you?'. Rodney flapped a hand in his direction and nodded before making his way back over to the laptop to connect the external hard drive he had just rummaged around for.

'Fine Carson, give me a minute to get this going'. He lifted the dead laptop and unscrewed one of the panels on the back, exposing the hard drive. Carefully extracting it, he placed on the desk next to the one he had been working on. He made quick work of connecting it to another laptop and set the recovery programme running before connecting the external hard drive via the USB cable and clicking away at the keyboard.

'Radek, I'll be taking the rest of the day. I need you to watch this for me. DON'T let it burn out, if it does the External HD is surge protected. Call me if there are any problems'. Radek straightened stiffly and nodded, his attention soon going back to the small device he was working on.

'Right Rodney, first things first. Let's go home and see what we have for that wee headache ay'. Rodney allowed himself to be guided out of the lab towards the living quarters. The silence was almost deafening and Carson felt as though he should break the lull just to pull his aberrant lover out of his slump.

'Oh, I almost forgot to tell ye. I was speaking t'John this morning and he told us to be in the mess hall for 7.30 tomorrow evening. I've no idea what he's planned'. He was trying to keep his tone light, knowing Rodney's frustration was barely hanging by a thread.

'Great, Kirk really has organised us a stag do. Just don't let them tie me to anything naked OK'. Carson stifled a laugh as the image of Rodney tied naked to the stargate shot through his mind.

'S'not funny _sweetheart_, If I get tied to anything so do you'. That was it, Carson erupted into fits of giggles at the emphasis of sweetheart, the warm laugh soon became infectious to anyone that walked past them, even Rodney had a hard time holding back and soon the two lovers were entering their home crying with laughter. Rodney had been holding his head when the laughter took hold and Carson noticed the way his grip tightened as his lover struggled with the giggling fit.

'Sit down love and I'll get you some preventative meds for that headache, I'd rather not let it run full course into a migraine again'. Rodney sat on the edge of the bed and untied his shoelaces before stripping down until he was buck naked. He was feeling pretty tired and the thought of taking a nap sounded like a damn fine idea.

He flopped back on the bed, his legs dangling over the end when he felt a sharp prick in his thigh. He hadn't noticed his eyes closing as they startled open.

'Thanks for that Carso.........Oh god'. the acerbic comment died on his lips and was soon replaced by a pleasured moan. He lifted his head and saw his very sexy, very naked lover kneeling before him, slowly running his tongue back and forth on the underside of Rodney's cock head, his good hand gently fondling Rodney balls.

'Oh god Carson, don't stop, don't ever stop'. That was his cue and he swallowed Rodney down in one long stroke, his nose briefly nesting in the dark curly hair before slowly making his way back up towards the head, applying a soft sucking to the motion. Carson pulled away grabbed Rodney's hand, pulling swiftly into a sitting position.

'Move back love'. Rodney obediently moved himself back towards the headboard and laid his head on the soft downy pillows. Carson was soon hovering over him, supporting his weight on one arm as he moved his lips down to take Rodney's mouth in a sensual kiss.

'I want you Dr McKay, I want you now'. Rodney dissolved into Carson kiss and soon pushed him away, sitting up and pushing himself onto all fours.

'I think this may be more comfortable'. He stretched his neck round and Carson felt his hard erection twitch at the sight of his lovers bedroom eyes gazing at him. He rolled onto his back and opened the bedside drawer, rummaging around until he found the lube.

He put the tube down on the bed beside Rodney and pushed himself up onto his knees, it was no easy task given the fact that the only piece of clothing he wore was the sling immobilising his injured shoulder. Once situated he bent forward and started running a trail of sensuous kisses down Rodney's back, starting at the neck and ending at the dimples just above his lovers perfectly rounded buttocks.

'Carson'. His lips were gently caressing the small dimples and pulled back to pick up the tube of lube at the sound of Rodney keening his name.

'Aye love I know. You really are an impatient one sometimes' Rodney huffed but was soon cooing with pleasure as Carson prepared him.

Carson felt Rodney's muscles completely relax and added more lube to his hand before running the greased hand slowly over his erection. He felt slightly remorseful as his disability affected his love making, he preferred to look into his lovers blue eyes, watching every muscle in Rodney's face curve into the look of pure pleasure that made Carson love him more and more. He lined up and entered Rodney slowly, feeling the shift in position as his lover lowered his arms and placed his forehead on the bed the way he liked when they made love in this position.

He was feeling wicked, knowing how impatient Rodney could be made him move slower, more erotically, savouring every feeling as he buried himself deep into his fiancé.

When he was fully sheathed with his balls resting against Rodney's, he found his mind wandering, thinking about how many moments like this they had shared over the past couple of years.

'Carson you OK? You can move if you want'. He chuckled and wrapped his large hand round Rodney's hip before starting to rock his hips gently, making his lover quiver as the head of his cock brushed slowly over his prostate. He was finding it harder and harder to keep this motion, the mewls of pure pleasure coming from Rodney were making it difficult for him to keep his control. Rodney's breath hitched as Carson's rhythm increased and soon enough he felt his lovers orgasm vibrate through him, the hot muscles contracting around and bringing him to the point he saw stars as he came hard.

Carson loved it when Rodney came without being touched, it always made their love making feel more special to him somehow, the knowledge that he could make his lover lose control with just the feeling of him inside made Carson feel good about himself.

He placed his hand on Rodney's buttocks to steady himself, his panted breath matching Rodney's, and gently pulled out sending a huge quivering aftershock running through his lover.

'I.. think I'm going... to have... to change the ... sheets'. The words were breathless as Rodney tried to regulate his breathing, he pushed himself up and offered his hand out to his limp lover. Carson accepted and stood, pulling on his boxers before making his way out to cool down on the balcony, completely awed by the sunlight shimmering over the ocean. He turned and faced the open door, watching his lover quickly change the bedspread before walking out to join him in his birthday suit. Carson laughed out loud and wrapped his arm round his lover.

'You've no shame man. Cover yourself up'. He slapped Rodney's behind and pulled him in closer, leaning his head into a salacious kiss. He felt Rodney's tongue start to explore his mouth and his limp sated cock twitched again. Rodney's energy took him by surprise, the medication should have been taking effect now making his lover fall into a very satisfied sleep, instead he felt the hard head of Rodney's great length brush against his hip.

Rodney pushed away and turned Carson around to face the ocean. He placed his hand on the barrier and felt hot breath blowing on his ear.

'It's a good job no one can see us Carson because I am very shameless at the moment and I'm planning to drag you down to my level'. A lubed hand snaked between Carson buttocks and started to enter him, building Carson up for the ravishing he was going to get. The whole scenario made Carson harden again and he thanked his lucky stars that the man that was about to have his wicked way was the only man that had every made that possible.

Carson wasn't surprised to feel Rodney enter him, the fast and furious sex contrasting the sensual love making of before. It didn't take long for both men to come hard, Carson's hand gripped the balcony railing as if his life depended on it and Rodney's knees gave way his soft cock slipping out of Carson and resting his head on his naked lovers buttocks. Carson twitched at the tickling sensation caused by Rodney's damp hair and turned towards his sleepy lover.

'Come on, we've got a couple of hours before we need to be getting ready for the rehearsal. How bout we have a quick nap'. He reached down and pulled Rodney up and led him over to the bed.

Rodney set the alarm clock to wake them at 5pm and snuggled into his lover, both men feeling completely contented as the nodded off to sleep.

Rodney couldn't quite figure out what the sound was, a kind of loud beeping that had him hovering in that limbo between being awake and sleeping. It took him a minute for his sleeping mind to catch up to his waking body and he reached out a long arm to turn the alarm off.

He rolled over onto his side and stretched out his arm to wrap it around Carson, instead being met by something crinkling as his arm came down on the mattress. He lifted his head and saw a small flat package wrapped perfectly in dark blue wrapping paper. A large silver bow sat on top, it's tendrils draping down across the present. His fingers touched the bow and he looked up to see Carson smiling sweetly at him at the end of the bed, a towel round his waist and hair perfectly styled ready for the night ahead.

'Well, are you going to sit there gawping at me love or are you going to open it. Call it a..........pre wedding gift'. He giggled at Rodney's sleepy bemused face and watched with wonder as his lover started to grin. Grabbing the present and gently removing the bow before ripping at the package.

His jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful charcoal grey shirt and he felt the tears prickling his eyes.

'It's perfect, when did you....'

'I saw it in a wee shop in Canada when we visited Jeannie, I thought it might look good on you and tonight is the perfect occasion'. Carson dropped the towel into the laundry basket and sat on the end of the bed as Rodney stood and straddled him, pulling his lover into a huge embrace.

'Thank you, I love it'. Carson's functioning arm held Rodney close before he noticed the time.

'Go and shower love, I woke up before the alarm and decided to let you sleep for another hour'. Rodney chuckled and disentangled himself before making his way to the shower. He turned the shower on and stepped in, listening to Carson singing away to himself in the bedroom, letting the hot water wash over him and savouring the feeling of the powerful shower pounding on his cold skin.

Carson had reverted to opening the window slightly when he slept keeping the room 'a wee bit fresh'. Sighing he grabbed the shampoo and gently massaged the herbal scented gel into a lather, the aroma lifting his mood as the excitement of the night grew inside him.

Rodney stepped out of the bathroom with a fluffy white town wrapped firmly round his waist, he had prepared himself for the cold as he shaved but was pleasantly surprised by the warmth that enveloped his body when he entered the bedroom. He sat on the bed and ran his hand over the exquisite material of his new shirt. He had planned to wear his black trousers and white shirt but changed his mind and made his way over the large wardrobe.

The outfit he had picked out had been hanging on the back of the door and he picked it up to put it back in place, he knew exactly what would complement the lush shirt he was going to wear and pulled the dark blue jeans off the hanger.

He dressed slowly, revelling in the feel of the silk against his naked skin and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good and felt even better but was pulled out his reverie by a loud pop from the kitchenette. He turned and saw Carson, looking pretty damn hot in his black jeans and pale blue shirt walking towards him holding two glasses of Champagne, the bubbles threatening to flow over the top of the slender glasses.

'To us Rodney'. Glasses chinked as they toasted their relationship, their love and their upcoming wedding.

'To us Carson'.

Carson and Rodney walked into the mess hall hand in hand, completely unprepared for the sight that met them. The tables had been rearranged into one long table that would comfortably seat their 20 closest friends. Crisp white tablecloths were draped over barely skimming the floor and midnight blue and silver runners adorned the middle in grandeur fashion. There were four glass bowls situated at even intervals, the 4 small floating candles in each one flickering gently in the breeze, creating a divine ambiance for the evening.

Gone were the yellow trays and cups, in their place sat bright white plates and crystal wine glasses. One of the chefs had taken the liberty of arranging the midnight blue napkins into fans that sat upright on each of the plates. Rodney's jaw dropped when he saw the table and felt Carson squeeze his hand when their friends started to applaud them.

'Did you.........how........when...........' Rodney was lost for words and stood looking dumbstruck as their friends made their way over to greet them.

'Gees, you two look pretty good when you put your minds to it. I'm loving the shirt McKay'. John grinned from ear to ear and handed them each a bottle of perfectly chilled beer.

'Thanks, Carson gave it to me'. He was still distracted by the grandiosity that they had walked into. He felt Carson nudge his shoulder, pulling him out of the sheer shock he had fallen into.

The atmosphere was light with laughter and chatter as the happy couple fell comfortably into conversations with their friends when they heard the high dinging of a spoon being tapped gently against one of the wine glasses. All eyes turned to the source of the sound and saw Elizabeth standing beside the table holding the glass and the spoon.

'Gentlemen, I realise this dinner is a rehearsal, but I want to congratulate you both. At first relationships were frowned upon but my........our ignorance to the happiness we were denying people soon changed and I really do wish you all the best. It wasn't an easy feat arranging the wedding but in one week time you will truly have something to celebrate'

Small murmurs of agreement could be heard rustling through the crowd as two of the mess staff handed out glasses of sparkling wine.

'So in lieu of your very near nuptials, I would like to make a toast...........To Carson and Rodney'. The room sang when everyone repeated the toast, Glasses raised as the voices of their friends toasted their union.

Carson and Rodney stood beaming at each other as everyone started to take their seats, leaving a gap in the middle of one side for the happy couple. Soon enough the food was being served as their friends happily ate and talked making them both feel trulyy gifted.

The meal had been delicious and soon enough everyone had left the table and started to make their way back to their quarters. Rodney and Carson walked over to the open balcony and stood looking out at the ocean, watching the moonlight shimmering over the gentle ripples.

Carson wrapped his arm around Rodney's waist and felt his lovers head nuzzle warmly on his shoulder.

'We're lucky Carson, you know that right?'. Carson nodded his agreement, he really did feel truly blessed.

'We have each other and we have great friends. What more could we possibly want'.

They hadn't heard John, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronan join them on the balcony and were startled when John's voice broke the reverie.

'Yes you do Rodney'. He handed Rodney a glass of sparkling wine and held his own high.

'To friendship and love'. Carson chinked the glass Teyla had offered him and kissed Rodney's temple as the close knit group toasted their friendship and loyalty to each other.

TBC


	12. Confusion

When things go wrong

Chapter 12

Carson couldn't remember actually getting to bed but could remember the room spinning unmercifully as he tried to settle his fuzzy mind enough so he could actually sleep. They had both eventually fallen into oblivion and now waking was proving to be the hard part. He blearily opened his heavy eyelids and squinted heavily as morning sunlight filtered through the room burning at his overly sensitive retinas.

Snippets of the night before slowly broke through the haze making Carson wince as he remembered the night starting off innocently enough as a poker game with beer, lots and lots of beer, somehow progressing to vodka and the Glenfiddich which just happened to be Carson's preferred brand of single malt scotch.

Carson smiled softly as he remembered everyone at the stag party giving up on the poker game, choosing instead to move the party to the recreation room to begin the drinking games on the hard stuff. It was safe to say there would be a fair few hung-over staff in Atlantis today; present company included which was made even more obvious by Rodney groaning beside him before jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

'Och, bloody hell. Rodney you OK in there'.

He grimaced at the sound of retching and rolled out of bed trying unsuccessfully to staunch his own queasiness. The light assaulted his eyes again and he winced as the effort of closing the shutters against the harsh morning sunlight made his headache worse.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands and noticed the silence before hearing running water and the sound of his fiancé brushing his teeth with a vengeance. It didn't take Rodney long to finally get the taste of alcohol laced vomit out of his mouth and he was soon making his way back to the bed hoping the somersaults his stomach was currently doing would subside soon.

'Carson, m'not too sure whether it was a good idea to drink so much of Radek's vodka last night, I don't feel so good'

Carson huffed and dragged himself painfully off the bed. Moving really was too much of an effort and he thanked his lucky stars he wasn't on duty as he padded towards the bathroom to relieve his screaming bladder.

'Aye love, I know what you mean. I think I'm going to call Shel and get her to bring a couple of Vitamin B shots down, I've got some painkillers here somewhere for the headache'.

He finished what he was doing and washed his hands before following Rodney's example and brushed his teeth in an effort to brush away the harsh taste in his mouth. He steadied himself against the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The bloodshot eyes, pale pallor and scary hair were a firm testament to the hangover that was threatening to guarantee both men a long stay in bed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the duvet rustling and the pained voice of his lover trying to be heard in the bathroom. Carson sighed and walked towards the door, leaning himself against the doorframe so he could hear what was being said.

'Might be a good idea to ask her to make the rounds with the shot, I don't think anyone will be feeling their best today'.

Carson walked back towards the bed and nodded before making the call, he knew it would be a long while before any of them actually dared to drink again, even despite the fact that they were all stocked up on their favourite tipples.

They had both managed to dress in sweat pants and t shirts and was currently sitting on the sofa sipping silently on strong coffee when Shel knocked on the door. Carson used the ATA gene to open the door without actually having to move and glanced over squinting at the light shining through the door.

'Dr. Beck.........Sorry, Carson. I see the stag party was a resounding success, you know I've already had to administer these to Dr Zelenka and Colonel Shepperd'. She smiled as she injected the vitamin shot and handed each man a flask.

'Rehydration solution. Tastes like crap but sure as hell beats an IV, oh and here are some.....what do you call them, oh yeah Paracetamol to help with the headaches'.

She stood and patted Carson shoulder before picking up the pack she had bought with her and left the lovers sitting on the couch to lick their self induced wounds.

* * *

Carson woke slowly feeling warm and comfortable, the ache in his head was pretty much gone and the churning in his stomach had been replaced by a growling hunger, jolting his mind back to the cold hard truth that neither man had eaten since the stag party the night before.

Sighing he looked around and focused on the clock, no _their_ clock, that sat proudly on the wall. Grimacing at how long they had slept he tried unsuccessfully to sit up, groaning as his neck muscles protested at the movement.

There was something warm and strangely comforting pinning him down on the couch, the warm sensation feeling so familiar and unbelievably ...........good for the lack of a better word. Looking down he watched in awe as his lover slept silently, the deep even breaths starting to lull Carson back into a blissful sleep. His stomach growled again, a loud rumbling sound that screamed out for food.

Carson opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. Rodney had curled up around him, his head buried deep into Carson's neck and his leg draped over his knees, he looked comfortable and peaceful as he slept though the keen medical eye Carson had honed and sharpened over the years looked past the serenity in his lovers face to see the slight tremor that wracked his lover's body.

Carson somehow managed to disentangle himself and gently lowered his head to place a soft kiss on his lover's hairline, more to put his mind at ease that the tremors were alcohol induced as opposed to Rodney's blood sugar. It was either the lips or the hand and Carson never could resist the chance to kiss every part of his fiancé.

Carson soon pulled back, Rodney was cold and clammy under his lips and he found himself subconsciously turning the lights on full so he could assess the situation more fully. He automatically switched in 'Dr' mode and tried to wake Rodney up, hoping he hadn't fallen headlong into a hypoglycaemic coma.

'Damn, Rodney wake up, come on love you've gotta wake up for me now'.

Panic reared its ugly head and Carson kicked himself for not dealing with this sooner. He knew that between the hang over and the throwing up Rodney's blood sugar had probably dropped a hell of a lot faster than it should have, something he should have thought of when they were both awake last time.

'RODNEY WAKE UP NOW'.

Carson shook Rodney before standing up and rushing to the bathroom to look through the kit he kept stashed there. Under any other circumstances Carson wouldn't be too concerned, but Rodney wasn't waking up. Usually he either woke up to let Carson know what was happening or he controlled the reaction himself by simply eating something loaded with sugar until he could get the mess to eat properly. The knowledge that Rodney was showing no signs of rousing scared Carson and signalled the possibility that the four hours they had slept was long enough to put his ailing lover into a coma.

He was rummaging round in the kit and finally found the small vial of glucose and a syringe; he ran back to the couch and was just about to inject the clear liquid when the door chimed.

'Och, shit.......Come in'. The irritable sound of his voice carried through the room as the doors swished open revealing a dishevelled John Sheppard leaning against the door.

'Hey, what's up doc? The hang over making you cran......' John watched as Carson injected the glucose into Rodney's arm and ran over to the couch to help, the crease in his forehead making his concern clear.

John wasn't sure what he could do but knew Rodney was in the best hands so he just knelt beside Carson and offered support to both of his best friends, he knew it must have been bad because it wasn't often the good Doctor let his fear and panic show, under normal circumstances the professional mask would slam down until the crisis was over and then the meltdown would begin.

'Carson what happened, is he OK?'

Carson put the syringe down and started to take his lovers pulse, one hand on Rodney's wrist and the other clamped firmly on Rodney's shoulder. John could see the tension slowly seep away as his friend sighed with relief. Carson looked over and nodded, the panic slowly bleeding away as his lovers racing pulse returned to normal and the shaking slowly subsided.

'He's going to be fine. I'll take him down to the infirmary once he's awake to check his glucose levels but I don't think he was quite at the coma stage yet. Good thing about hypoglycaemia, it's bloody easy to treat. Quick shot of Glucose and he's generally ok. Oh my god John, what was I thinking'.

The guilt laced statement stabbed at john, it wasn't Carson's fault but he knew the scot too well and knew he would be kicking himself for letting it get this bad. He looked up and watched as a lone tear traced its way down Carson's cheek and noticed the tremble in his friends hands as he reached up to wipe it away.

'Not your fault Carson, quit blaming yourself'. All Carson could do was shake his head slightly, he really had never been good at listening to others and his guilt would take over until his lover told him it was OK.

'Carson, you OK?'

'No I'm not John' still shaking his head he reached up and smoothed down his dark hair.

'I'm a bloody idiot. We fell asleep and the alcohol obviously didn't sit well with the lack of breakfast this morning. You know, He was throwing up and all he had was bloody coffee before we curled up on the couch. I should of made him eat breakfast'. John looked over, the concern shining bright in his eyes, he knew the drill well, Carson would continue to blame himself and no amount of reassurance was going to make him feel any better.

'So his hypoglycaemia reared its ugly head again Carson, not the first time'. John reached over and placed his hand gently on Carson's forearm.

'Carson listen to me, he's going to be alright and you know it'. Carson nodded and was about to reply but was distracted by movement and a moan from the prone form on the couch. His attention was drawn away from John as he focused intently on his prone lover.

'Rodney, come on love open your eyes for me. Come on'. Carson was rubbing gentle circles on his lover's chest soothingly as Rodney pulled his way slowly out of the murk.

'Oh god, I'm dying'. John couldn't help but laugh at the weak voice and Carson shook his head, holding out his hand to help Rodney sit up.

'You're not dying ya silly bugger but ya gave me a right scare. It's lucky it wasn't any worse'. Rodney groaned as his stomach lurched dangerously.

'What ..........' The confusion was evident on Rodney's face

'You were on the verge of a god damn coma, Give the glucose a couple more minutes to settle into your system and I'll go get you something proper to eat'. Carson could feel the last of the tension leaking away as he reached for the glucometer that had become a permanent feature in their quarters since the last time Rodney decided to work himself into shock.

'M'not hungry.........ow shit is that really necessary?' Carson had just stabbed a Rodney's index finger and was busying himself wiping the small droplet of blood onto the glucometer.

'Aye love, it is if you don't want to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary whilst I keep a close eye on your blood sugar levels or do the glucose tolerance test that I've been trying to get you do for the past few weeks. Regardless, you will be doing it in the next week or so because this starting to become a common theme'.

Rodney started to protest, glucose tolerance tests were not his favourite way to spend a day, the syrup always made him sick to his stomach and he had a small inkling about what a voodoo doll felt like after being stuck with needles to take his blood sugar levels at certain intervals during the day.

'I know ya don't like them love, but I need to be sure this is under control and I'm guessing it's getting worse and will continue to get bloody worse if you keep finding excuses not to eat'

'Listen to him Rodney before he breaks out the big needles now. You know how he likes to torture us with them every time we piss him off'. Rodney huffed and rested his head back against the sofa, his eyelids drooping slowly. Carson squeezed his knee and turned his attention to John.

'Anyway, crisis averted so what can we do for you John'. Carson was gently stroking the back of Rodney's hand with his thumb making the other man sigh with contentment before letting his eyes drift closed, to this day, the relationship his two best friends had still amazed him and he was always in awe of the dynamics of their relationship.

'Just got a call from Liz, one of the science teams need's help off world and we've been drafted in. It can wait till morning now though'.

'What kind of help? What have they done now?' Rodney's eyes snapped open at the mention of his off world science team, if there was one thing that could guarantee the chief science officer's full attention, this was it.

'Nothing serious Rodney, just something they can't figure out and need our help with. It can wait so go eat and spend the rest of day relaxing. If last night is making me feel like this then you must be feeling a hell of a lot worse'.

Rodney huffed and stood up; giving Carson's hand a quick squeeze he made his way to the bathroom unsteadily.

'Where do ya think you're going?' Carson knew his lover too well and the thought crossed his mind that his stubborn, pigheaded lover would try to get out to his team as soon as possible to find out why his 'minions' couldn't trouble shoot the situation themselves.

Rodney stopped in his tracks and leaned on the doorframe leading to the bathroom. The door had already opened on his approach and with one hand firmly on the Jamb he craned his neck round to face his lover and best friend.

'Oh for god sake. Carson, I am going to use the facilities and then I plan to eat and go to bed. They are out on a basic mission and I'm sure they can wait until tomorrow, knowing them anyway they'll set up camp and use the time procrastinating as much as they can. Now you can rest assured that If it can wait until tomorrow then great because right now I'm not feeling all too peachy'.

Rodney straightened up and stumbled into the bathroom. Carson started to follow but was stopped by the bathroom door closing behind the scientist leaving John and Carson completely dumbstruck in the living room.

'You want me to go get you both some food? I think you should be with him if he's not feeling great'. Carson nodded his head and thanked John. He knew the mixture of the hangover and the near miss with hypoglycaemia had taken it out of his lover and wanted to be close just in case.

'Aye, thanks John. He'll be fine for the mission but for now I just want to keep an eye on him'.

With a friendly pat on Carson's shoulder, John left to grab his best friends some food, making a mental note to include extra glucose tablets to his pack in the morning.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Pre mission briefings were a bitch at the best of times but being stuck in the meeting room for half an hour waiting for the briefing to end had been nothing short of torture for Rodney. Luckily there wasn't much ground to cover so in comparison to some they had been in it was relatively short.

'Hey it should be a simple one right. Go in, Rodney helps the geeks, we sit on our asses in the meantime polishing our guns and then we come home. What can possibly go wrong?'

'Well thank you very much Colonel. I don't ordinarily believe in fate but may I remind you I am getting married in 4 days and would rather not tempt it if I can help it'. The look on Rodney's face was priceless, a cross between shock and being thoroughly pissed off. He was feeling better as opposed to how he felt yesterday but still didn't feel great, not that he'd admit that anytime soon.

'McKay, you still.........what did you call it Sheppard'. Ronan's deep voice rumbled through making Elizabeth smile. She loved this team and found the dynamics endearing to say the least.

'Hung over? Aw hell McKay, you can't still be.........'

'Thank you Colonel, I'll have you know I feel a lot better today so can we hold the chatter and get on with things. I have a lot to do and babysitting my off world moron's isn't my idea of a productive morning'. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and decided to close the meeting before Rodney decided to exact his revenge when they got back.

'Well I think that about covers it. Rodney, if there is nothing that can't be done, then bring everyone home'. Rodney nodded at Elizabeth as the team stood up ready to leave.

'Don't worry Elizabeth; I won't have them wasting any more time when I have a city that has a whole catalogue of issues'. Rodney left leaving the last statement hanging in the air making everyone wonder what the problems were.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at John and smiled when he shrugged and left.

'I wouldn't like to be on that mission today' she thought as she stood on the balcony watching the team that had soon become her closest friends walk through the gate.

* * *

Rodney stepped out of the event horizon and was met with a deluge of rain pattering down on the muddy fields before them. The rain was hard and persistent and everyone was wet through within a couple of minutes of stepping through the gate.

'Wonderful. Just wonderful and we couldn't bring a jumper because?' The sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone and John noticed how Rodney was becoming more and more snippy as the morning went on.

'Relax McKay, in and out remember. Walk in the park yadda yadda.........' John's patience was starting to wear thin at the constant snipes but he tried to keep his tone as light as possible in order to try to placate his friend.

'Yes well Major, in case you haven't noticed............'

'Damn it _Meredith_ its Colonel and can we _please_ just make it to the compound in silence'. Rodney's slip of the tongue had been a genuine error, one he wasn't aware of until John had pulled the Meredith card. Spluttering loudly, he followed John across the now boggy ground towards the complex in the distance.

Teyla had waited patiently for Rodney to start moving and placed her hand on the scientist's arm to get his attention. She was worried, it wasn't like Rodney to be this 'off' with people though she had also put it down to the hang over lingering.

'Rodney, are you OK. You seem a little...off'.

'Yes yes I'm fine. Thank you'. He always found it difficult to be snarky at Teyla, the Athosian really was a wonderful woman and the friendship she had shown Rodney since their first meeting left Rodney reeling at times.

Teyla smiled at him softly and Rodney felt his mood lift slightly as she patted his arm and started to follow John and Ronan towards the huge complex that loomed in the distance

It only took half an hour to reach their destination and by the time they had got there, everyone was feeling chilled to the bone and soaked through. The rain had penetrated every layer of their clothing making the cold feel a hundred times worse than it was.

'Colonel Sheppard, I am sorry you got dragged out here but we really did need Rodney's help'

John grinned as the voice of Dr. Zelenka carried over the sound of the rain. Radek was a quirky little sucker with the whole mad scientist look going, but Sheppard liked him and he had soon been accepted into the tight little circle of friends that John kept close.

'Hey there Dr. Z, don't sweat it but I will warn you, McKay's on the war path for some reason'.

Radek sighed before looking over to see a very pissed off CSO storming over to him.

'Zelenka, what is so difficult it merited me coming out in this weather for'.

'Rodney, sorry but we needed help. There is a machine in the main dome of the complex and we're not sure what purpose it has. From what we can make out the buildings a research facility of some kind but we think it has been used for a range of things as opposed to focusing on one specific thing'.

Rodney was standing in the doorway of the facility glowering at his second in command.

'where is it then, let's get this over and done with shall we'. He pushed his way forward but was blocked by Ronan's strong arm snaking across his chest.

'Dry up first McKay, the doc told me to make sure you don't get hurt or sick before the wedding'. Rodney growled deeply, his frustration of being babysat by a 6 foot 4 barbarian evident. He'd be having words with his fiancé as soon as was home.

'Fine. Zelenka where can we get dried off'. Radek pointed to a small door in the far corner and watched as the team plodded over to get changed into something a little bit more comfortable.

It didn't take long before Rodney appeared in dry BDU's and blue t shirt, poking at his tablet as he absently walked towards Radek.

'Well.......' Radek sighed at the acerbic tone and showed Rodney over to the console that had been causing all the problems.

Rodney looked at the small console and sighed dramatically before pulling out the connection lead from the side of the tablet. It didn't take him long to find the connection port that had been jimmied in by his staff and he soon had the diagnostics running.

'Rodney, you find anything out yet'. John had taken a little bit longer to dry off and change, truth be told, he had started to spar with Ronan before Teyla chastised them for acting like children.

'Colonel, Ronan maybe your energies would be better spend assisting Dr McKay. If he see's you behaving like this he will not be happy'. Though mildly amused she was reluctant to annoy her friend any more than he was.

'Not my fault he's in a bad mood. There's nothing we can do anyway'. Ronan had John in a headlock, oblivious to how random this would look if someone walked in. It was one of Ronan's traits that still baffled John, he really had no idea how the hell the guy managed to keep normal conversation going whilst in the midst of a fight.

'Hey big guy, she's right. You wanna let up a bit'. Ronan grinned and let go of his team leader, slapping him on the back with enough force to thrown John off balance.

'Hey'. John took on the playful affronted look of a child before ducking out of the head slap that was coming his way.

'Come on big guy, Teyla's right. Let's go help our pissed off CSO, or at least help his staff because no doubt they are just about ready to kill him'.

Teyla couldn't help but laugh, it always struck her as odd as to how these people wanted to strangle Rodney, I mean sure he was a little bit...........arrogant and snippy, but she always found him to be quite amicable and reasonable when goaded.

John had already made his way over to Rodney and was now leaning on the console lazily, his hip resting on the edge as he watched his friend work.

Teyla watched as John tried to bait Rodney, mainly for amusement but he knew damn well that Rodney tended to work faster when wound up, he became more focused somehow. She was pulled sharply out of her thoughts by being blinded by a bright white light. It only lasted a second and when she could finally focus she noticed how the walls seemed to have absorbed it, patterns swirling prettily in the glass like material that had been used to construct the compound.

She hadn't noticed what materials had been used to construct the building but now found herself completely fascinated as she looked around. The main laboratory seemed to be situated in a huge dome and she let her eyes wander up towards the clear glass ceiling before slowly pulling them down to the centre of the room.

Ronan was crouched over John's still body and was reaching over to check Rodney's pulse. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat as she ran over to them, pushing through the large science team that had originally gone through the gate 48 hours previously to research the compound.

She crouched down beside Rodney and started to gently tap his face.

'Rodney, are you well?' Rodney groaned loudly and opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus he turned towards Teyla with a confused look on his face.

'Rodney?' The question being asked by the dazed scientist worried her and she hoped it was just a short lived side effect of whatever the machine had done. She cupped his face in both her hands in an effort to make him focus on her face.

'Are you OK' She looked concerned at his confusion but her attention was soon diverted by the screech behind her.

'What the hell........why am I looking at my bod.........Shit, shit, shit..............This is NOT happening'.

The situation couldn't get any weirder; it was John's voice that had screamed in a way akin to Rodney when full panic took hold. Teyla looked up into Ronan's bemused face and raised her eyebrows. Seeing Ronan shrug she turned her attention back to John.

'Colonel are you well?' She was looking in the direction of John's body when she felt Rodney's jaw moving below her. She looked down as he began to speak.

'Teyla I'm here and McKay would ya stop with the screamin.............Oh crap this can't be good'. Teyla looked down at Rodney's face and followed his gaze over to where John and Ronan sat. Her eyes trailed up to Ronan's soft face, the confusion in her own mirroring his expression completely.

'Rodney, what did you do?' The question was asked by Rodney which concerned everyone in the near vicinity. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing; either both men hit their heads hard or had been struck down with some kind of weird insanity.

'Oh no, no, no, no. Colonel this seriously cannot be happening, I'm getting married in four day's for god sake and I'm not doing it like this'. John jumped up and started to pound away on the tablet.

'This seriously is not happeni....' His legs buckled and if it wasn't for Ronan's fast reflexes, he would have fallen hard.

All of a sudden, the penny dropped and every member of the mission looked on with both horror and sheer confusion. The machine that had laid dormant in the centre of the room had somehow activated and the side effects of the activation had now made themselves clear.

John Sheppard and Rodney McKay had somehow switched consciousness's, McKay now inhabiting John's body and vice versa.

* * *

TBC

Hi Guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but real life got in the way and my muse decided to take a short holiday. My mind was so focused on work that they decided enough was enough and packed their bags.

Anyway, their back now so hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think ;o)


	13. Tension

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update but for some reason I have really struggled with this chapter and wasn't happy with what I wrote. I have re-written this a grand total of 6 times and to be honest got really disheartened with it so walked away for a little while. Well I'm back and feel guilty as hell for making you think I'd deserted you all so again, I'm really, really sorry.**

**Also, please note that for most of the story, when I refer to John, it's John in Rodney's body and when I refer to Rodney it's Rodney in John's body. **

* * *

A warm hand rested gently on Carson's shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. He was struggling to sleep, anxious and bone tired which wasn't helped much by the fact that despite being comforted by his friends, he couldn't hold the only person he ever wanted to be with.

Sighing deeply to try to relive the tightness in his chest, he realised at that very moment that everything he had tried to keep inside was threatening to spill out. Raising his head, he turned his face to the side to see Teyla looking down at him, her concern evident in the frown she now wore.

'Teyla, lass m'fine. It's just....'

Teyla never found out what it was and silently gathered up her exhausted friend in a tight embrace. The tears that had threatened to come were now flowing freely down Carson's face leaving wet shimmery trails down the haggard face of her friend.

She held tight as the sobs took hold fully, his body convulsing with every harsh intake of breath as he tried to gain control. Teyla held on until she felt the sobs slowly subside and released her loving embrace, kneeling in front of Carson with one hand resting on his knee and the other gently brushing away the tears.

'Carson, you need to sleep. You will not help Rodney this way'

Carson nodded as he regained his composure, his hand resting on top of Teyla as he looked into the soft brown eyes.

'Aye, I know. I just don't know how to be strong at the moment love. It's been three days now and were no bloody nearer to figuring this out. We've had to postpone the wedding and I can't even comfort the man I love'

As the last word was whispered, his breath caught in his throat, hitching sharply as the tears threatened to flow again.

'Carson, Come, I'm taking you home'

He allowed Teyla to pull him out of the chair and felt her small hand nudge him gently towards the door into the main infirmary.

_

* * *

_

_Three days earlier..........._

'_Incoming wormhole, it's Lieutenant Commander's Shepperd's IDC'_

'_Drop the shields' _

_Elizabeth walked towards the balcony, both hands resting on the railing waiting for SGA1 to step through. She knew they weren't due back yet but wasn't concerned seeing as Rodney had made the point of telling her he wasn't sure how long it would take and it was possible they would be back early._

'_Elizabeth, I think we may need a med team the gate room'_

_Rodney's voice crackled through the gate room and Elizabeth frowned as she recognized the voice but the not the inflections, she made the call and waited, the concern building at the possibility of her friends being injured again._

_She didn't have to wait long and a moment later the team were walking through the gate, Rodney's face was set hard as stone as John spoke to him, only she noticed that when John spoke, he moved his hands around just like Rodney did. She started to make her way down to meet them and stood on the steps listening to the argument the two men were having._

'_Oh this is just wonderful Shepperd, I'm getting married in 4 days and I can't get married like this'_

'_What the hell's wrong with looking like that McKay and while we're at it, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?'_

_Elizabeth watched with confusion as Rodney pointed to his body and moved his hands up and down. Elizabeth watched as John spluttered, his face gradually turning an unhealthy shade of crimson. _

'_Gentlemen, this is not the place to be arguing. Would you both like to enlighten me as to what's going on and why I have a med team here?'_

_Both men turned and looked at her, Johns face scowling with his lips set firmly in a line. Rodney looked surprisingly........amused._

'_Hey Liz, well you see there was this machine that McKay was working on and to cut a long story short there was a bright light and next thing you know I'm the proud owner of his unfit body'_

_Rodney (or John), Elizabeth was confused and looked at John in hope of a better explanation._

'_Oh well that clarified everything didn't it Lieutenant. Elizabeth the nub of it is this machine somehow managed to switch our consciousnesses. I'm Rodney.......' _

_John's hands waved in front of his body_

'_And he's John. We need to fix this NOW and where the hell is Carson' _

'_Oh dear lord' Carson had heard John..........Rodney's diatribe and stood next to the gurney looking decidedly green_

'_Shit, Carson are you OK. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it ............'_

_Rodney was cut short by the sound of the thud as Carson's knees gave way and he slumped to the floor._

* * *

Present day

Carson hadn't realised just how tired he was and collapsed into the bed. Teyla covered him with a blanket and stroked his hair back until her friend finally let sleep claim him, the exhaustion finally becoming too much for his body to bear.

She turned at the whoosh of the door to see Rodney standing there.

'Teyla, what are you doin..............Oh my god Carson, is he OK?'

Rodney walked over to the bed and scrutinised his fiancé. He frowned as he took in the too pale face and the red puffy skin that surrounded Carson's eyes. The dark bruises that had become horribly evident were highlighted by the pale skin.

'He is tired and upset Jo...Rodney but he will be well. Maybe you should try to talk to him'

'He finds it uncomfortable, and to be honest I don't blame him. It's not easy for him to look at me this way and he said he felt like he was cheating in a way. I miss him so much Teyla'

A lone tear weaved its way down towards Rodney's chin and quivered slightly before dripping off onto the Rodney's uniform Jacket.

'All I want at the moment is to be able to hold him, to comfort him but it's not the same for him. We've had to postpone the wedding you know, god I was looking forward to finally being his husband. We even decided to hyphenate our names to McKay-Beckett'

He was whispering gently so as not to disturb his lover but the pain was clearly evident as he spoke. Teyla could see the battle within him as his hand hovered over Carson's hair line but was pulled back before he could touch.

'Rodney, come here' Teyla grabbed his hand and pulled it towards Carson's head and firmly pushed it down so it was palm down resting across his lover hairline. Rodney automatically started to run his fingers through the dark hair and sighed.

'You know, I really do want to be with him. I can't sleep without him being there and moving back into my old room...........God Teyla I'm so damn lonely'

He hadn't realised how much he took for granted that his lover would be there at night, the warm body wrapping itself around him radiating enough heat to keep him toasty and snug through the winter nights. For three nights now, he had slept alone. Well not exactly slept, more gone to bed and lay awake all night.

Teyla could hear the distress and looked over at Rodney, watching as another tear ran down his face and teetered at his chin.

'Rodney, how close are you to fixing the machine?'

She knew they were having issues with the machine, Rodney had been returning to the planet on a daily basis to repair the damage done after the first transfer and the last news she heard was that the science teams were making good progress.

'Oh, um, It's going well but it's going to take a few more days, that's if the repairs work at all'

Teyla nodded and wrapped her warm arm around his shoulders. She was about to reply when Carson stirred and turned his head towards the hand stroking his hair making Rodney pull his hand back as if it had been burned.

'I've got to go, he can't see me here'

'Rodney wait'

Teyla tried to call him back, startling Carson from his slumber. He jerked upwards and found himself encased in Teyla's arms.

'Shh Carson it's Ok. Please go back to sleep'

Carson melted into the embrace and let himself be laid down, it wasn't long before he fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Rodney walked through the halls of Atlantis, not knowing what to do with himself. He was deep in thought and didn't see John walking towards him.

'Hey, what ya doin?

John's hands were shoved in his pockets, his head cocked as he waited for a reply.

'Nothing Shepperd. I take it you've eaten lunch; I don't want my body falling into a Hypoglycaemic coma before I get it back'.

He hadn't meant to snap but the pain of seeing Carson so frail and exhausted had upset him, the fact that he couldn't comfort him made it worse, the pain now manifesting itself physically.

'Oh crap, I was on my way to find you to make sure you eat, old habits I guess. Why the hell are you tensing that way, don't put my back out McKay'

'Ha Ha very funny. Come on we should probably go eat seeing as you'll start shaking soon'

John huffed out a laugh before realising just how serious Rodney was. He hadn't given his friends health issues a second thought.

'Yeah Ok, come on'.

They walked to the mess in near silence, Rodney only speaking when pushed. It wasn't like him and John was getting worried but knew better than to question him. Rodney would talk when he was ready.

'So, when are we due back on the planet'

John had taken to going along with Rodney, at this stage just to provide moral support or, he hoped, to turn the machine on. As much as he loved his friend, he hated the thought of being stuck in his body. It was starting to wear him down, Rodney was a lot more unfit than he was and every time he saw Carson the pain in the Doctors eyes damn near broke his heart.

'Oh, um in about an hour. I think we're nearly there so we should be able to test it soon'

John nodded and the entered the mess hall, joining the queue to grab lunch. Rodney was too wrapped up in his thoughts, force of habit made him choose the meal he knew didn't have citrus in it which was some kind of stew with whatever the meat of the moment was and root vegetables. John picked the chicken and vanilla mousse.

'So, you spoken to Carson yet?'

John saw his friend's face darken further as he started to slip further into himself. He wouldn't have minded Rodney staying with Carson, all he asked was that their sexual activities be kept to a minimum whilst babysitting his body.

'No, its........complicated. you know what John, I really don't want to talk about this right now'.

John watched as Rodney dropped his spoon and ran his hand over his face. There was nothing he could do to placate the pair. He shrugged and dug into his meal.

It wasn't long before John started to feel ill; it was sudden and took him by surprise. He could feel his tongue and airways slowly swelling closed leaving him gasping for air. Rodney looked up at the first wheeze, his eyes widening at the sight of hives bubbling up over Johns exposed skin.

'John, oh my god.......didn't you check for citrus?'

Rodney was frantically patting down john's uniform trying to find the epi pen that he should have on him at all times. The truth be known, he had always been safe on Atlantis so had stopped carrying them in the city.

'_well that's gonna change' _he thought as he panicked and barked commands to the infirmary.

He even checked the small pocket in his jacket that Carson had sewn in, he had gotten fed up of Rodney searching through his pockets for stuff and decided something as important as that merited its own special place.

'What the fu......John where's the pen. JOHN FOCUS GOD DAMN IT........WHERE IS THE PEN?'

Johns eyes went wide, he couldn't respond, his airways so damn tight that he was slowly be suffocated by his own body, well his own _borrowed_ body.

He hadn't even heard Rodney's frantic call to the infirmary and didn't know someone had called for a med team until he heard the wheels squeaking through the mess, the noise barely breaking through the grey haze that was descending rapidly, threatening to pull him down into oblivion. He didn't feel the sharp prick of the needle in his thigh and felt the tightness loosening slowly, his throat gradually letting in the much needed oxygen.

Despite the epinephrine and the oxygen, John still found it hard to breathe, the raspy wheezing signalling the need for antihistamines and steroids to counteract the reaction. He vaguely remembered Rodney complaining about being biphasic and tried to tell the medics.

He felt himself being lifted onto a gurney before an oxygen mask was placed over his face. He didn't remember much more as the darkness crept in, the exhaustion taking hold making him pass out.

* * *

when John woke up later, the first thing he noticed were the all to familiar sounds of the infirmary, he felt as though his head had been stuffed with cotton wool and his tongue felt like it was ten times thicker. He felt the trickle of air tickling his nose and realised he had an oxygen mask secured over his face, he gradually started to come round more, becoming more and more aware of the steady beeping of the monitors. It wasn't those that woke him up though, it was the angry voice that rang through the infirmary.

'I'm working on it Ok Carson, what the hell do you want from me. Jesus, can you get your mind off your sheep for five minutes and listen to me. I AM TRYING TO FIX THIS'

John heard a loud sigh, it wasn't one of exasperation, it was an angry sigh that let everyone in the infirmary know how utterly pissed off they were.

'Oh for the love of god Rodney, you think this is easy for me. I can't even hug you for fear of pissing off the colonel and my guilt of you thinking I'm cheating. Aye, we do need to get this fixed before our relationship is marred beyond being sorted'

'What, Carson no, you don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that. Oh ..........oh.......Can't breath......hel.......'

The sentence was cut short by what John recognised as a Gaelic swear word and he lifted his head to see Rodney being led to one of the beds, his head being pushed firmly between his legs to try to halt the panic attack before it took complete hold.

'Ok love, that's it. Deep breaths. Rodney you need to calm down for me. That's it lad, that's it'

Rodney's breathing started to regulate back to normal, the panic subsiding leaving a barrage of tears in its wake. John watched as Carson wrapped his strong arms round Rodney, gently rocking him back and forth offering him the comfort he so desperately needed.

John felt as though his heart was breaking, it wasn't often he heard Rodney sob like this and wanted nothing more than to go and comfort his friend. Watching carefully his mind started to formulate a plan, they needed each other desperately and if that's what they needed then that will be just what they get. He decided to play the martyr for the sake of his friend's relationship.

Rodney pulled away from Carson so suddenly, the doctor lurched forward slightly. He was still sobbing hard, the tears flowing freely down his face. Carson's brow knitted into a deep frown and John could see the very moment his resolve dissipated.

'Oh Rodney, what are we t'do eh? Come here love'

John watched his body being pulled into a firm hug and discovered it didn't really bother him too much, huh strange, maybe it was because he knew Rodney was at the controls...........Crap, the realisation hit him like a brick. Rodney had his super gene and it would have to be Rodney who turned the machine on when the time came.

'Rodney. Come here'

John called out and startled the lovers apart, if anything he found the looks on their faces more than amusing and laughed into the mask as the pair of them looked like deers caught in the headlights.

'Oh welcome back Colonel. Now I know for sure you aren't going to kill me, I'm going back to the planet to figure out how to switch us back'

Rodney had stalked over to him, his face red with the effort of crying, his eyes puffy and moist.

'Hey sorry, I forgot Ok. I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking'

Rodney huffed and turned to walk away. John seized the moment and grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him back towards him.

'Nope, you're taking Carson home and giving him a night to remember, you both need it'

'John how in the hell is that going to happen, he feels guilty whenever I speak to him. Anyway I'm needed on the pla......'

One of John's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he was starting to wonder whether Rodney's mind was affected during the switch.

'Don't be thick McKay, you have scientists for that. Listen, take Carson home, talk to him and become.......how can I say this......More dominant in the relationship'.

Rodney started choking on nothing at these words, the coughing soon being replaced by raucous laughter.

'And how in the world do you expect me to do that Shepperd, seriously you are delusional'

The laughter died at the serious look on Johns face.

'Ever heard of a blindfold McKay'

He winked at his friend before pulling the oxygen mask back in place, he knew it was the only way to make them both truly happy because damn, he couldn't stand the tension anymore.

He smiled to himself at the thoughtful look on his friend's face, his grin broadening when Rodney sloped off after Carson, the two men walking out of the infirmary ten minutes later.

* * *

Carson and Rodney entered their quarters; it hadn't changed much, the only difference being the complete mess it was in. Carson was usually the neat one but the days of pining for his lover left him not really caring. They had gone there to talk but Rodney decided on immediate action and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out one of his silk ties.

Carson was caught unawares, he felt the smooth silk being pulled over his eyes and felt his lover's body move round to his front, slowly unzipping the uniform jacket.

'Rodney, what are you doing? We can't do this'

He felt Rodney's hot breath in his ear before he heard what his lover had to say, relaxing slightly as Rodney whispered to him about the permission John had given him, Carson already had an€ inkling given the wink John gave him as he left.

'Are you comfortable with this though love it's just........'

Carson was cut off by a long, deep sensual kiss. It was only the mouth that was different though, the technique that drove him wild was exactly the same. He deepened the kiss and felt himself being stripped of his jacket. Once his arms were freed he started to undo the black shirt Rodney had to wear, none of his uniforms fitted properly making him look rumpled. He ran his hands down the newly exposed chest to find the fairly hairy body underneath.

'Carson, oh my god don't stop. Lose the shirt'

Carson had been playing with the sensitive nipples beneath the shirt, tweaking and pinching them until they became hard nubs. Rodney was pleasantly surprised by exactly how sensitive John's nipples actually were, he hadn't really played with himself in the shower, feeling slightly disrespectful towards his friend so he didn't really know how large John was erect or how much he could take.

His cock hardened further with the swoosh of fabric and he watch lustily as the t shirt was thrown to the floor, leaving a half naked, blindfolded Carson Beckett standing in front him. Both men had already kicked off their shoes so Rodney tackled Carson's BDU's as he moved back in for a kiss. Once his lover trousers were firmly pushed down round his ankles, Rodney dropped to his knees, taking the rock hard length in one deep swallow before moving lazily back up, licking at the pre come that had started to leak out.

Rodney's rhythm never faltered as he popped the cap off the lube and slicked his fingers, gently massaging Carson puckered hole before pushing one finger in through the tight ring of muscle. He heard Carson groan as Rodney found his prostate, waves of pleasure shooting through every muscle in his lover's body. He felt his cock twitch uncomfortably and added another finger. Gently stretching and scissoring enough so he could add three.

He felt Carson's hips start to move, the movements becoming fast and dirty as his lover revelled in the feeling of being together, the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

'Rodney I'm gonna...........'

Carson came hard and fast in Rodney's mouth, his lover keeping up the steady suction as Carson's hard cock released directly into the back of his throat. Rodney swallowed everything Carson had to offer and licked him clean before removing his fingers.

Carson groaned as his knees gave way, his head dropping to Rodney's shoulder with a feeling of being utterly sated.

Rodney rubbed soothing circles on his lover's lower back, not really wanting to talk at the moment just in case John's voice completely ruined the mood. He stood up, pulling Carson with him and guided his blind lover to the bed carefully stripping off the BDU's on their way. He manoeuvred Carson onto his back and lifted both legs up to his shoulders, carefully kissing his way down from his lover's ankles to his knees before pushing his hard erection firmly inside Carson, the prep during the blow job relaxing him enough to take Rodney's thick length.

Rodney noted as he pushed in that whilst John was slightly shorter, he was a little bit thicker and hoped he wouldn't hurt his fiancé too much, the worry was soon put to rest when he heard his lovers aroused groan, spurring Rodney on as he drove completely home.

They had been apart for too long, 3 whole days without being able to touch, kiss, hug or make wild inhibited love, it was too much and Rodney set the pace hard and fast. The need to re-connect to his life partner was almost desperate as he drove them both into oblivion.

Rodney felt himself teetering on the edge and wanted nothing more than to come in unison with his lover, with that in mind he stilled his movements and reached down to grab Carson's long hard erection, pumping roughly until he heard the moans of pleasure starting to get louder and the feeling of tightness around his hard cock. Rodney started to move again, hard and fast, his movements becoming more than a little erratic as he pulled them both over the edge.

Carson came a millisecond before Rodney, the increased pressure practically pulling the come out of Rodney as he filled his lover's sweet ass. Both of them slumped with Rodney panting heavily on his lover's chest, not hearing the chirping of his headset.

'Rodney, I think that's for you love'.

Carson sounded sleepy and contented it made Rodney smile as he answered his radio.

'McKay..................yes of course it was............no.........WHAT...........I'll be right there'

He disconnected the radio and pulled out of his lover, he hadn't realised he was still buried deep inside. The movement made them both groan as the movement proved painful after the amazing sex they just had.

'Carson, we need to go, they've got the machine working so we need you to come with us while we use it'.

He pulled his debauched lover up and into the shower to wash away the smell of sex. Even though he had John's permission to use his body, he found himself not really wanting to let him know exactly what had happened.

It only took them both ten minutes to get the gate room and was met by Shel pushing an exhausted looking Shepperd, he was still on the oxygen after the secondary reaction kicked in just after his friends left the infirmary and looked decidedly peaky. The dark rimmed eyes shockingly dark against the pale skin.

'Oh that's just wonderful, I give him back his body in one piece and mine comes back looking like something from the living dead'

Shepperd huffed and flipped Rodney the finger before pulling down the oxygen mask.

'Look on the bright side McKay, I'll never tease you about your allergies again. Can we just do this'

Rodney fisted his right hand and moved it up and down, god he loved the Brits and their insults, he seriously wasn't expecting John to know the sign for wanker.

'Not nice McKay, using English insults against me! Oh and by the way, I've always openly admitted to being a wanker'.

The argument was interrupted by the gate whooshing and John started when Carson pushed the mask back on his face.

'Och, if you're gonna give me back my man in that state, then at least follow medical advice and keep the bloody mask on'

John raised his hand and found it being slapped hard

'And don't even think about flipping me the finger lad, I won't think twice about breaking out the really big needles when we get back'.

Rodney giggled at the shocked expression on John's face as they were both ushered through the gate.

Awareness came back to Rodney slowly; his eye's feeling like they had been glued shut and his mouth felt as though it was stuffed with ash. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor increase, sending out a loud signal to whichever Doctor was on staff.

'Rodney, come on love. I need to you open your eyes for me now'

He knew that voice, the smooth Scottish burr making him want to melt back into the mattress and let sleep claim him once again.

'Ach, no you don't laddie, you've been sleeping for Two days now and you're gonna come all the way up this time'

Rodney peeled his eyes open slightly, the light assaulting them after being down for the count too long. He felt Carson peel one eye back and watched as his lover dropped soothing eye drops into it. Carson did the other eye and urged Rodney to open his eyes fully.

To his surprise, whatever Carson had used stopped had taken away the gluey dry feeling and Rodney found he was able to open his eyes all the way. Carson raised the head of the bed and held a cup with a straw to his fiancés lips. Rodney drank deeply as the cool soothing water replenished the lost moisture in his mouth and throat.

'Two days? Why?'

Hi memory was somewhat fuzzy and it took him a while to remember going back to the planet to use the machine to switch John and Rodney back.

'Oh........oh oh oh, please tell me it worked'

'Aye it worked love; you are most definitely back to your old self. You were hit by the effects a wee bit harder because of the reaction your body went through before you used that bloody machine. You know Radek tested it on himself and Lorne, bloody fool was lucky it didn't backfire'

Rodney nodded as he processed what he was being told, he knew the machine needed testing and was trying to figure out a way of doing it.

'M'glad he did. Missed you. John Ok?'

Carson watched as the heavy lids started to close again and started to card his fingers through the mousy blond hair. Even though they had made love, it wasn't the same and he yearned for the day his lover came home.

'Aye love, I missed you too and John is absolutely fine. He went back on light duties this morning'

Their hand interlocked and Carson propped his hand up on his elbow, relishing the sight of his exhausted lover as the sleepy eyes opened and closed slowly.

'Oh Carson'

'Yes love'

'Can we get married now'

Carson laughed as he stood, kissing Rodney deeply.

'Aye love that we can'

* * *

Woo hoo. This chapter has proven to be the most difficult one EVER!!.

Anyway, sorry again for leaving you hanging so long and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
